Irony
by Vince Kenneth806
Summary: Sometimes... Irony can be the cruelest joke. As the Kingdom fell, and the country reduced into nothing but carnal Lust, is there even a chance that it can be saved? it may be, but not what you expect.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

In the land of Eostia, there are two countries that fought for supremacy, and for authority.

It lasted for many years, centuries even! Until one fateful event.

The Black Dogs came. Mercenaries so great and the best that money can buy, and they never disappointed.

They carried through the charge, leading a force so mighty that the monsters from the kingdom of Dark Elves. The battle was swift, and true, and worthy of song and legend.

Then came the betrayal.

No one wishes to speak of what happened since then, nor are they willing to share the details of how it went down... But there is one thing that is sure, is that the villages and the kingdoms now bear their flags.

And the fact that their queen has now been enslaved, along with the Seven Shields.

But it all changes until one fateful day... when two people came, and made an unlikely story.

Kin, layed there, on his bed, sleeping peacefully as the night went on he spent on slumber had an odd dream.

He dreamt to himself about somewhere, deep in the woods, lied a fortress... forgotten by time.

It was clear, crystal clear. He sees the ruined the walls, how they were shattered and ruled by overgrowth, the trees and the land around it showed decay and death... and misery. But there was one thing he remembered so profoundly, was the green sickly mist that surrounds it.

Not only was it glowing a foul green like a plague, it reeked of darkness and malevolence, he sees the shadows that litter the building withering and writhing as if they had a mind of their own...

It's almost as if it was calling to him.

It has already been three nights since he had that dream, but now, he sees it as a nightmare now.

He doesn't know if it has any relevance, but he saw that "Man" standing inside. Casting and practicing a dark and foul magic that only the darkest beings will ever consider using...

Necromancy, bright and clear as day.

While he woke up with fright, his conscious was clear.

Not wasting anytime, he ran to the grand library, trying to see if he can learn anything about this potential threat.

Book, after book, after book, after book. He scoured through all of them until he found not one... but two.

With determination, he skimmed through both books, trying to see if he can learn anything.

Then he found the page, the chapter that describes the "Olden Days".

He read and read, learning more and more... No matter how much his body and mind wished to leave and forget about it, he kept on reading... wanting to know more about the Necromancer.

Then he found a rhyme, of the rise of something known as "The Lich"

"Twice the days, when the world was young.

The gods stood tall, when they saw the day.

That the dead rose high as day.

Then it's true, by all those that knew.

The Lich has come to take the throne

And by their side, by their arms

Necromancers stood five, and on thy side.

And for every five, there can only be one

And that shall be the Lich, and by the Old Gods will."

He read again, looking for more stories, Wanting to see if there is more to these... Old Gods.

As he kept on reading, then he learned more... Then something doesn't feel right. He felt like he was being watched.

Kin never felt this kind of... fear?

"No, no... Don't be delusional." He said to himself. "It's just nothing." And by that, he kept on reading until the light of day comes.

By the next day, the Magus went and travelled to the gods forsaken place, accompanied by Klaus, and a couple of Black Dogs.

Convincing Volt wasn't really that hard. With such a gloomy place, it may offer miracles that further their cause, and with the added benefit of having a potential ally just sweetened the deal... But that isn't what he's planning.

Kin is going to burn it down. Down to the ground, regardless of what he said.

Dismounting on their houses, they went inside the fortress, intent on finding the one in charge.

With every hour that passed, it became grimmer and grimmer as the nauseating aura wafted through the air, even when the torches were lit, they exudes black and green flames that were filled with dark energy.

Kin could only furrow his nose in disgust, one of the younger ones started getting a little... Anxious as the foreboding air starts taking it's toll.

Over a while, they came out with nothing, and tension tightens even more as some of them start getting restless.

"Okay, we looked through!" one of them shouted. "There is no one here! Not even a single soul! I'm getting out of here, and I don't give a fuck about what Volt has to say!"

"Then you are a coward!" The bigger one growled at him.

"I don't care!" The tiny one bit back. "Look at this place! The sun doesn't shine, the place gives me the chills... I'm not a mage, but this is creepy! Did no one notice that?!" He shouted.

Klaus could only ignore them as the two kept on arguing. He couldn't care less, much less know why he was brought in to this mess. He can only assume that he was just brought in as bait or a sacrifice just in case things go awry.

Just as when the younger one was about to leave, they heard it. Bones cracking echoed through the hollow fortress and with a ghoulish scream blasted on through.

All of then drew their weapons as they stood on guard, waiting for the monsters to appear.

Unfortunately, that wish was granted, for one monster came, and that was a Ghast... And multiple Wraiths.

The Ghast bellowed through the forsaken place, it's blackened fur shaking as it howls ever more wickedly, more of it's own kind appearing before it, either be popping from he ground or from the walls.

The Wraiths encircled them drawing out swords and spears as they pace at them, to make matters worse, Ghouls appeared as well, from what appears to be a band of monsters and spectres, progressively grew into a horde...

Into an army.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Spark of Rebellion

As more of the beasts come out, Kin and his group draw out their weapons as they back away.

Beads of sweat came on through his face- something shared with his small group- but he has it even worse, his legs we're quaking, his hands shaking, his own teeth chattering as overwhelming fear comes onto him... and a foul realization.

Not only were the beast's and wraiths popping out as every second goes, he and his group found more noteworthy traits, but Klaus can clearly tell who they are, but not even he can believe it.

He saw many of them, and in his glory days of a scholar, it is only second hand knowledge that he knows them...

The Champions. The Heroes.

All of the greatest fighters in this Kingdom's history, they were there.

But even he knows that those have long lived their days...

It truly is the work of Necromancy.

One of the Black Dogs screamed, telling them to scatter. It's pretty obvious as to why.

A Knight charges at them, but even as it is barreling towards them, these dogs smelled out one thing, and that this one is a War Maiden... Klaus knew more, for he saw that this wasn't only a War Maiden.

It was "The Mountain".

A woman nearing 8ft in height, born with inhuman strength and agility, and her ferocity made her a force to be reckoned with. As she made it to them, she swung her sword up high, and it bashes the ground hard, making the earth shake as they run on their feet.

They run like rats, rats fleeing from a feral cat that hungers fiercely for flesh. Locked in a deathtrap as well, as they find themselves surrounded by the beasts, any attempt they made to escape, they get pushed back to the carnage, a rinse and repeat of terror.

Tensions rise up even more, as three more enter the fray.

Orella Vayne, the Shining Blade joins in, riding on her steed, Goldhoof, and the Husband Wife Duo: Dorian Black and Athena Black, The Generals from the Badlands, the best tacticians that were once in Queen Olga's army.

Klaus couldn't believe it, they were here, and he doesn't even know what to feel. Should he be elated? or should he be terrified?

Then the chorus of cheers come to a halt, the Wraiths ceased their chortles of joy, and it becomes silent... Blank silence.

Not even the four Champions continued, they just stood there, like statues... frozen in place.

Kin looked around, slowly regaining his bearings as he kept on looking at everything with a watchful eye.

Then from the sea of Ghouls, Ghosts, and Wraiths, they formed a line for one lone figure.

He stood there, looking at them, dressed in a black robe, his face indistinguishable from the hood cast over his head.

Kin can only stand there with baited breaths as he stares on, intrigued and intimidated by such a sight.

The man walks over to them, steps echoing across the forgotten Kingdom as if the once chaotic air has been discarded. Kin was so anxious that in his own stupor, that he didn't notice one of the mercenaries charging straight at him.

"..." The man stayed silent, as he merely pulled out a growing green blade and blocks an overhead strike.

People watched on as the two blades clashed against each other, Mercenary vs. Necromancer, sparks flying as both of them stared each other down.

Then the mercenary breaks the lock and swings at him, sword whirring across the air.

The sounds of the two blades clashing against each other rang in the air, one on the offensive, one on the defensive.

Kin gulped as he watches the bout, the Necromancer blocked every single attack, every swing, he parries them, and when they locked blades again, he merely kicked the dog to the ground.

Then he tilted his head... lowering his weapon by the side, he just looked down at the mercenary before him.

"Weak..." He said, before turning around as if he was about to leave.

It was a big mistake, and Kin knew it. He smirked, his glare reaching out as hehe helped the mercenary to his feet, and handed his sword over to him.

"Aim for the back." He whispered.

The mercenary charged again, letting out a battle cry and-

Stabbed through the gut by the glowing green blade.

"No!" Kin wailed! Choking on his spit as he saw it.

And to add an insult to injury, the Necromancer pulled it out, and with a swift spin, he cleaved through the mercenary's waist like butter. The two pieces of him falling to ground as the life leaves his eyes.

Kin just couldn't believe it, one Dog fell. Almost as if it was nothing but a dummy.

Then he raised his arm, and snapped his fingers.

The only thing that happened, or from what Klaus could remember, the screams of the Dogs before he blacked out from a punch to the face.

"Ugh..." Klaus groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

the room had a dim green glow, from what he can tell despite the obvious haze

was the man standing before him.

"I see that you're now awake..." He began. "It's been a long time since we've last met."

Klaus can only raise a brow at that statement. Was there already a time when they met?

As his vision, it clicked to his head. The man wasn't just a man, but someone he once knew.

"K... Kazuma?" He choked out.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Klaus can't tell if he should be glad, or stupefied from what he sees. Memories flashed through as he remembers when he was young. Well... younger.

'He was a Bastard.' He recounted as he remembers. It was a long day back then.

When he first saw him, he noted the lightly tanned skin on his frame, and his hair; white and pearly like snow or ash. Even had a sister too that watched over him.

"I see that you're remembering?"

"Yes, I am."

He gave him a light smile as he remembers more, but he also remembered how he came to be.

His parents, from what he can recall, were aspiring students, and if not, remarkable people. One was smart, witty, dashing. The other, almost the same with a subtle hint of a cunning attitude. They were perfect together, as much as they were popular. Really, there were famous enough that the news of them having children became an uproar!

But even he doesn't know the full details, but why should he? it's not his business, and he'd be seen as a creep if he does that.

He still couldn't believe it, he changed quite a bit. Nothing too major, other than the tips of his hair turns green, and his skin has gotten pale.

Probably a side effect of Black Magic.

"How did you live for this long?" He asked. "Ever since you were exiled, some of us betted on you dying to bandits."

"That? I found this fort in my travels, slaughtering some of the bandits that crossed me... They're still here, part of my ranks."

Well that explains a lot.

"How goes the war?" He said, his turn to ask questions. "I've been inside this fort for years, and I have been practicing magic, so I couldn't keep up."

It didn't take long for him to see the sour look on his face, first, it was a jovial one as if he saw a friend... now a face of scorn.

He sighs to himself before looking at his eyes.

"I don't know where to begin." He began. "But I guess we won, technically. I'm not exactly glad about it."

"Why? Don't tell me you don't want this war to end-"

"NO!" He shouted. "No... I wanted it to end, but not exactly how you wanted to end." He said with a bitter tone.

"We're now caught with another war, we may have won the war against Olga, but we have another one."

The boy looked at him, wordlessly, he gestured him to continue.

Klaus didn't waste any time, and told him everything. Everything about the Black Dogs, every thing as far as he knows.

Kazuma could only look at him in pity as he listened to it all... the tears streaming down the scholar's face made his own heart ache, he couldn't even imagine how hard it was for him to endure all of it. Betrayed by his father, everything.

Sadness bubbled along with rage knowing this. Not only could he bare to see him witness the horrors of the Kingdom, but to know that the content is being devolved into nothing but a widespread brothel not only angered him, but to know that his own mother and sister could be victims as well, his father could have been killed too.

"I know what to do." He began. Looking at Klaus dead in the eye.

"H-how?!" He exclaimed, wiping his tears away before calming down.

Then an idea came to him, his eyes widening I'm glee, desperation, but also in fear.

"You're going to raise an army?"

"Yes. Mine's not big enough to take on a fortress, but we can take on an outpost."

He turned around for a bit, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he smiles on in glee, looking at the wall until his face took a somber turn.

"It's ironic, you know..." He began. "Here we are, talking about how we're going to start a rebellion..."

"Isn't that what you want? Well, what we want?"

Kazuma turned around to look at him again, eyes glowing green as well before moving closer.

"I know... It's just ironic. I'm exiled, remember? I have been exiled ever since they found me dabbling in Dark Magic, Necromancy! I was casted away because of that... I find it rather ironic that the "Dark Lord" will be the one that saves this continent."

Not gonna lie, he has a point there. Even Klaus knows that. A Dark Lord marching with a terrible army to save a Kingdom from a band of rapists... it is ironic, a greater evil clashing off against a lesser evil.

"What choice do we have?" Klaus inquired. "You know it now. Collaborators have already taken control most of our land. I won't be surprised if there is a Resistance, but even, they're weak. Almost nothing more but the simple common folk."

"Hmm..."

The boy thought on, wasting no time in preparation for this rebellion. How can he get himself an army big enough?

Sure, he can roam around, ressurecting bandits and patrols among the like, maybe even going to cemeteries and morgues, but that can raise suspicion. He can hire mercenaries/subjugate other monstrosities and have them fight, but there's no way of knowing when they'll betray him.

He had to think hard, closing his eyes and begins to meditate.

"I think I know an easy way..." Klaus spoke up, seeing as how the boy turned around to look, he began. "There are bandits and patrols roaming around, the Black Dogs barely have any armor, so it won't be too hard to slaughter them. Even the bandit camps can be sufficient. Only issue is that it will raise suspicion... It maybe easy, but it's better done at your own risk."

The boys hums to himself again as he mulled it over, he already thought about that... but it does sound like an easier task, he just has to play his cards right.

"I'll do it."

Klaus' eyes lit up like a child in wonder as he heard those words, finally, not only will revenge be fulfilled for the ones at grief, but justice raining down on the mercenaries just felt right.

"Now go!" The boy roared. "They'll be betting on you and your "friends" to come back, your comrades are unconscious, and with how gruffed up you look, it'll be even more convincing."

"But what will I say?"

"Tell them that you were attacked, and you barely got out with the rest of your comrades, they'll believe it."

And with those words, he sent the scholar off. On his own, he got on a horse and gathered a few of his Champions and a couple of ghouls and undead to follow him. Trotting out of the fortress with his ghastly band, he had one goal, one objective, and one Kingdom to save.

This is not only the beginning of a rebellion, but a war between the dead and the living.


	3. Chapter 3: The Foreigner

The sky became dark the moment Klaus got back to Feoh, as much as he wants to stay and look at the glimmering stars, he has a report to give to Volt.

But as he went on, failed to notice a meteor falling down into the atmosphere

... Maybe it's not? it wasn't burning per say.

In other regards, it continued to plummet down to the oncoming earth, if anyone is even awake, or not so busy making the "whores" squeal, they would have seen it.

XXXXXXXX

By the next day, Inside the smoking crater from last night, he poked his head out, brown and blue eyes surveying the area around him.

Coughing to himself, he got up and grabbed the axe next to him before making his first few steps into this world.

Then he ends up realizing about what's left of the crater.

"Fuck!" He screamed and ran back to see what's left.

And true to heart, it's all there. A handgonne, a fat sack of gold, a sword, and a belt of knives.

The boy wasted no time in grabbing all of them, he pocketed the firearm, laid the sheathe on his back, strapped in the belt of knives, and happily tucked his gold in his jacket.

Once he was done, he went back on sight seeing. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the vibrant green grass swaying by the wind, how the sun shines merrily down onto him, and the birds chirping loudly.

At that point, he blocked off any sense of rational thought and frolicked like a little girl, he's just enjoying himself greatly.

He bellowed nothing more but joyous laughter as he went on rolling across the fields, when he was done, he simply got up and patted himself before heading out for an adventure.

After a good long while of trekking of what this world can offer, he encountered a problem: the sun setting down and night crawling near.

XXXXXX

_'Shit, it's getting dark...' _He thoughtthought. _'There has to be a town around here somewhere... I'll be damned if I'm lucky to find a city.'_

He ran off, a hand over the leather grips on his axe, a determined look on his face as he kept on running. Nothing's stopping him now, and he isn't planning to.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?!"

He froze in his tracks, his hand tightening around the handle, he didn't waste any time and looked behind him.

"Put that axe away, there's no need for a fight."

He just stared at the person, his guard not leaving any time soon, and decided to note him down... well... should I say Orc.

The Orc looks rather odd among his kin, instead of the usual large, hulking, Neanderthals with clubs and loincloths, he was rather small in comparison as he stood in a height that the foreigner can assume to be 6" 5. Still rather bulky and muscular, but he wore a torn black leather cape and armor, even well armed as he had a handcannon, a large curved sword, and a couple of knives.

Despite having the looks of being a warrior, his mount betrayed him as he wasn't riding on a horse, but steering a caravan filled with goods.

The foreigner can only assume that he was a trader, or a merchant, but he's not doubting that he could be a raider, and those are the spoils of war.

"Come over. There's nothing to worried about, ya boggan! Trust me."

He can only give him an odd look, he approached him regardless, but he still has his eye trained on him, ready to kill him if he has to.

"You're lucky to meet me at this time. It's getting dark, and those idiots might come here. Get in the trunk, the city's not far from here."

He did as he's told, and as he settled himself comfortably, he felt the caravan move once again, the wheels making squeaks again along with the clopping hooves of the horse.

"Where ya headin' off to?" The org asked him, sparing a glance as he asked him that question.

"Just looking for civilization." The foreigner merely replied. "I'm not from here, you see. I'm a foreigner."

"Well, then you're gonna love where you're going. I'm heading off to the city, and it's not far from here."

"What's it name?"

"Harrendale. One of the city's from Luu-Luu's Kingdom."

The foreigner snickered a bit from the name.

"Really? Luu-Luu?"

"She's a Halfling, what do you expect? Out of all the Halflings I know, she's a bit of rowdy cunt."

Both of them shared a light chuckle from that little jab.

"Speaking of names... What's yours? an Orc like should at least have a name."

"Of course I do, you bloke! It's Örîn. You?"

"My name?" He asked.

Örîn can only shake his head, and he gives him a questioning look.

"I gave you my name, it's only natural if you give me yours."

The foreigner gave of a long him as he looked at the sky in thought, his eyes darting around as his lips pursed into a thin line.

"It's Dennis..." He began. "Dennis Whateley Moore."

"Alright, Ser Dennis. We're off to Harrendale. Where the night shines like day, and parties are all around!" The orc joked as he looked beyond, seeing the gates coming into view.

And at this point, they sung a shanty. Singing like drunken bastards inside a tavern.


	4. Chapter 4: Branches

"Wait! Spare me, please!" The pillager begged, getting on his knees as he pleaded.

The rain fell down, the drops evaporating as they touched the green blade held by the Necromancer. Silent and almost contemplating on what he should do.

"I swear, I'll throw away my life as an outlaw! I will leave, work as an honest man, and pray to Gods old and new! Just don't kill me!"

He stared at him, still holding onto the blade...

"No."

And with that, he plunged the blade deep into his chest, and stared at the pillager's eyes as the life leaves his body. When he pulled the blade out, he let him slump down to the ground as he stared at the sea of dead bandits and other outlaws.

Kazuma takes a deep breath, and held out his arms to the side. Slowly, he raised his arms to the sky, dark magic dancing at his fingertips.

That's when he saw it, the bodies sprawled onto the ground began convulsing, writhing. He watched it all. He watched as their eyes open up, their bodies rising up like puppets on strings.

He hums in satisfaction. His army grows even more as the ranks of the undead add on, but he knows that he isn't done yet, and his force is still rather weak. Other than the numerous Ghouls and Ghasts he has hider his disposal, and along with his Champions, most of the dead back at the fortress decayed significantly, most of them nothing more but skeletons, or missing limbs only usable as cannon fodder.

Even with the outlaws, they're not equipped with the greatest weapons as most of them are either clubs, fashioned out of stone, or rusted swords. Even then, their armor is almost non-existant, and even if they had, they were crude as they were nothing more but fur rags and cotton tunics.

Nonetheless, he now has an army that can take on a village, or a sizable town, but now's not the time for testing them... it's time to go back to the fortress and do it again for the second time.

With his mind made up, he looked at his army, and marched back to the fortress.

XXXXX

For hours, he trekked with his army, just passing through the Green Hills as a way to hide from any patrols or raiding parties.

This is why Kazuma tends to favor undead soldiers more than the greatest warriors ever trained. They're easy to get, and they don't need rest, nor do they have to eat, he can literally march across the continent without stopping to take any breaks.

But even he's aware of the downsides: One; It's on the quality, a fresh body is well... better in a sense. Skeletons are good enough to fire arrows, but weak in a melee. The second is the size. The army can grow so large, it'll be a chore to do what he's doing, and hiding is as good as a camel grazing with sheep.

He hums, closing his eyes as his horse goes on and on, almost wondering if he should just go to sleep as his army continues on.

"You there!"

So much for a peaceful nap.

He opens his eyes and gets his army to stop, taking a good look at the one who decided to stop them.

It was a man, obviously. As he trots down with his horse, he gives them a snide sneer as he stares at all of them.

Kazuma couldn't tell if this is one of the Black Dogs, or one of the Hillmen. Sure, he wasn't wearing any armor, but with a thick leather jacket, it might as well be... not to mention the wooden greaves and gauntlets, and the horned helmet that he wears.

"I don't know if you heard, but these valleys belong to the Black Dogs. Thinking you can pass through without us noticing?"

Yep, he called it. Not on whether or not if this person is one of them, but getting spotted by at least some... bad eggs, you can say.

"And I see you have yourself quite a handful of people there. Trying to be a hero by escorting them to somewhere else? Pathetic." He jeered as he waves for his men.

He looked by the Hills, spotting not only seeing men on horsebacks, but Orcs and Imps as well. He could've sworn he say a number of trolls.

"This is what happens when you go here without a pass. However..."

He looked at the man again, his face showing nothing but a face similar to this (-_-).

"I'll let you and your people go... For a fee. Consider this an intervention."

He looked back at his army, now that he thinks about it, how come they never noticed? The Ghouls and Ghosts growling at the back, his Champions just by his side, how come they never noticed the clothes? It's obvious by their arms, they're not a local militia escorting them to safety.

Now he wonders if he should laugh and move on... or slaughter them to add to his army? The orcs and trolls could be useful, and maybe the Imps can be good cannon fodder.

"How much do I have to pay?" He asks.

"A chest of gold for that many men."

Kazuma can only give him and incredulous look, almost indescribable too... Then he starts laughing.

"What's so funny...?"

The necromancer kept on howling with laughter... a little eerie since everyone is deathly quiet... too quiet. Why does he find this so funny?

"Haaaaaaaaa..." He breathed before looking at him and his army. "Kill them."

The man's eyes widen at that response. He wasted no time in turning around and fleeing on his horse, blowing into a rallying horn.

His men at the hill wasted no time as well. As the horn was blown, they quickly drew out their arms and charged down at the Necromancer.

"Loose!" He commanded. The Pillagers and Skeletons raised their bows and fired the arrows.

The volley soars up high and rains down on them, the Imps falling down and the cavalry crumpling down as they and their horses fell from the rain. Not even the orcs were spared as they fell victim to the rain, sure they absorbed the hits and most of them kept on the charge, but those are the brutes... can't say the same for the others.

As they kept on charging down the hill, the dead bandits quickly ran to the front, getting behind the Raiders and Marauders as they formed a shield wall. Standing their ground, and they will be sure nothing gets past them.

The second volley came once again, arrows missing their marks and nailing them down. The flood of Imps screech deafeningly as they rammed into the wall.

The undead stood their ground, their feet trailing the ground as the imps kept on pushing. They battled against them, launching their pikes through the gaps and nailing the imps on the head, and once they anchored, they jabbed their shields forward, effortlessly knocking the heathens back. They quickly aligned their shields with the spears, and charged against the incoming cavalry while trampling the imps.

"Charge!" The necromancer yelled.

And so they did. The Ghouls lunged at the downed men, quickly mauling them to death as the Ghasts wrestle with the orcs. Some of the Champions fighting on with glee as the Mountain flung every opponent to the air with her axe, competing with Orella as she cuts them down without any effort.

With them out of the way, he advanced to the man, cleaving through any man, orc, or imp with his blade.

"Do you really think I'll go down without a fight?!" He yelled as he chops an orc in half.

The man growled as he picks up a spear, glaring at him.

Both of their horses their charged, spear raised and swords at the ready. Time appeared to slow down for both of them as they get closer and closer, when they near each other, the necromancer dismounted, his undead horse colliding against the other, ending their joust.

"Coward!" The man yelled. "Fight me like a real man!"

"Don't worry, I intend to!"

With that, they charged again. Kazuma quickly stepped to the side and swung his blade, sparks flying as the blade skids across the shaft.

The man quickly kicked him away. "Is that the best you can do?!" He twirled his spear and jabbed the point.

Sparks flew again and again as both of their weapons struck against each otherother, and none of them backing down as they appear to be matched. The man started to grow weary as so did the other, his surprise barely leaving him as he stared at his own enemy.

From the sword and they way he fought, it wasn't normal, nor did the style of it. He uses it like some sort of rod, from the way he twirls it like a baton, and he also uses it like a knife as well.

"I think it's easier if you just give up" He said, twirling his blade. "You're getting tired, and weary."

That was the last straw, he charged again.

At this point. He decided to end it.

He raised the spear up high, and brought it down hard. The blade clashed against the glowing blade.

"You should've went for a stab." The necromancer said as he looks at him. "This ends here."

With the blade glowing as bright as it can go, he swung the blade and burned through the man's weapon.

The fighting ceased as silence wafted through the air. From the Champions, to the dead, to the Orcs, Men, Imps, they watched two of them stare at each others eyes.

Then the man fell in two pieces...

Orcs roared and fled in fear, men dropped their weapons and ran as fast as they can while Imps clung to their backs.

Kazuma watched on as they fled with their tails between their legs, his face almost indescribable other than a sheer face of... Either disappointment, incredulous, or downright confused.

"That was it...?" He muttered. "These are the Black Dogs that brought the Kingdom down to it's knees? The entire... continent... them? THEM?! **YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!**"

He yelled to the sky, clutching his head. He was baffled beyond belief.

"At least I have better soldiers now..." He grumbled as he looked into the sea of corpses.

Dead men, dead orcs, and dead imps. With the weapons scrawled across the battlefield, it made it easier for them to arm them.

He sighed to himself and just does what he's been doing, and that is raising the dead.

...

_'Fuck me, I forgot about the horse...'_

He groans and slumps his shoulders in defeat.

The Mountain just looked at him blankly, and simply just hoisted him onto her shoulder as if he was a child that wanted a piggyback ride.

"Why are you-"

She growled at him, wanting him to stay shut as she marched on with the others.

"Now that I think about it... I never knew your real name. People just called you "The Mountain" all the time." He asked.

Silence was the only answer he got.

"It's Mireen..." She said.

"Mireen? Sounds like a nice name."

Her undead eyes merely rolled. She just couldn't care.

* * *

=Five Days Later=

"Can you stop it with that coin? It's pissing me off." The brunette flinched and quickly grabbed the coin from the air. "Sorry, sir."

"No need for that. If you have that coin, at least buy yourself a mug."

Dennis thought about it. One coin for a mug of ale? how good will that be at such a cheap price?

"Anything for a coin?" He asked, handing the coin over to the barkeep.

As the man grabbed the coin from his palm, he looked at it with scrutiny. A shiny gold coin, far shinier than any shilling he's ever seen, if he's willing to be honest.

"I think you might like this."

And with that, the barkeep walked off, leaving the brunette behind.

Minutes passed by as it almost became an eternity for some people. Dennis didn't mind at all for he can wait, the one thing that did put a sour taste on his mouth. The deal with the whores inside the tavern, he doesn't mind, but he still finds it absurd as to why they're here. He might as well be saying that they should be in a brothel instead.

Doesn't help too as he can see the looks on their faces. Some maybe there, enjoying their time as they're spitroasted on the tables, of wailing in ecstasy as both of their holes are pounded with cocks in a rough, sloppy gangbang... He's a lot more concerned by the other ones, how they're faces contort with disgust despite them moaning in pleasure. He couldn't help but pity them... much less feel suspicious that there's something wrong going on.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself there."

The brunette jumped when he heard that.

"What are ya, a scared cat?" The man knocked him on the head with a smile. "I ain't that threatening, even for a boy like you."

Dennis rubbed the sore spot on his head as he looked at the man; He noted the ragged features of his face, making him assume he's about 30-50 in terms of age, the moustache and beard adding along to that. Lightly armored with a padded gambeson, and with a small Arsenal of knives, a pair of kukris and daggers, not to mention the swords sheathed on his back and waist, he has definitely seen his fair share of battle.

"What's your name, boy?" He asked.

"Dennis... Dennis Whaiteley Moore."

"That's your name?" He asked with a flabbergasted look. "For someone like you, I was expecting something like "Tyrion", "Tommen", maybe even a "Daley". What are you, a Highborn?"

Dennis can only shake his head. "A name's a name, and I'm happy with that name."

"Bronn..." He introduced. "Just Bronn."

He later sat down next to him, and just in time as the barkeep finally arrived with his drink. Flatly laying it down on the desk in front of the boy.

With a simple thank you, he grabbed the mug and took a swig.

"Hmmmm... Creamy... Buttery... what is this?"

"Something I came up with. With the way you said it, I might as well call it Butterbeer." The barkeep joked as he just watched him down it down like a dehydrated man in a desert. "And in case you wonder."

Dennis set the mug down and looked at him.

"If you're looking for some coin, I suggest you get a job. I think I have just a thing for you."

"And what would that be?"

The barkeep gave him a smile as he grabbed two posters, one is a wanted poster of a man named "Lommie" with a bounty 500 shills, and a flyer for a scouting party.

"Choose one or all of them, doesn't really matter which one you pick."

As he looked at the two flyers, he couldn't help but be drawn to the second one. A scouting for what exactly? Is it a band of bandits, or something else?

"What's the deal with the other one?" He asked, pointing to it.

"There have been rumors of a necromancer crawling around these lands. Witnesses say that it's been slaughtering every single outlaw it comes across aand adding them to an undead army." The barkeep said with a bit of a somber tone. "Guess that time's coming for us."

The two men just looked at him I'm confusion.

"I don't have to say anything to him, he already knows what went on, but before you came here, things were different."

"How different?"

"Different to the point it's vastly unrelated to the day were now living in. I maybe a young man, but my father regaled me tales on the land... if memory serves me right, this very continent was once at peace, and was ruled between Celestine and Olga. They were once friends until one day, they started... hating each other. The continent was split between the two of them, and generations went on by with a war between those two. What makes it different now is what's happening right now."

The foreigner simply raised a brow at that. "You mean the whores?"

"Yep." the barkeep continued. "The Black Dogs were the only ones left to carry an assault to the Black Fortress, and their victory is both a miracle and a mystery. They managed to end the war, but they rebelled and decided to turn this entire country into a brothel." Then his laughs a little bit. "I can't get over the name... "Cuntry"?! Ahaahhahahahahahah! that's what were calling this place now."

Dennis only had a perplexed look on his face. Disgusted? Yes. Concerned? Also a yes. Yet, he couldn't believe it.

"It's true, lad." Bronn chimed in as he gave him a pat on the back. "Been that way since. I care less, but it's a little annoying. Don't even get me started on the slaves."

"Slaves?"

Bronn just gave a nod. "Everyone didn't like this silly little takeover, but they didn't have a choice. The men were either killed off or enslaved with their children, for the pretty ones, they're turned into their personal little cocksleeves. I would like it if I can take a walk outside without the streets smelling like an orgy."

Sympathy came to the foreigner... He held Bronn on the shoulder and gave it a rub.

"I'm sorry for what happened."

"Don't be, it has nothing to do with you. What matters now is that necromancer. We're gonna see how much of a problem he is." He got up from the seat and walked off. "Come on, we have enough horses for another member."

"Another?"

Brown gave him a nod. "There's an entire party of us out on the same job, and I'm only in on the gold... well, that's a lie. If there's a necromancer making an undead army, who knows what he'll do next, and I'll be a fool if I think that is gonna be the one that saves us all."

And with that, he left the tavern.

Dennis thought about the proposal. Sure, he may need the money, but he's just a foreigner. What business does he have in this continent. Yet, he wondered what could've happened.

With a while of thinking, he made up his mind. He got up and left, taking the flyer with him with one reason.

He's not doing this for the gold, but for everyone else's safety.


	5. Chapter 5: Soon, We Rise!

Dennis looked at all of the men and women standing by with all of them getting on their mounts to begin the quest at hand.

"Seems like you decided to come along." Bronn laughed mirthfully as he looked at him. "Your horse is right over there."

He looked at wherever he was pointing, and truth be told, a horse. A horse with brown hide, speckled with white marks, and sporting a rustic gold mane.

"Looks rather puny, don't you think?"

"Don't let the looks fool you. It may be lame, but it still runs fast as if it was waiting inside it's stable, waiting for the door to open and run straight to the finish line."

Dennis only pursed his lips as he looks at the horse, doubt spreading across his mind the more he thinks about it.

Nonetheless, he mounted it and looked at the party. Diverse faces that made him wonder why they're risking their lives. Faces tend to have a way to tell one's past.

He counted 14, making him the 15th member in this party. The aged sellsword buckled the horse and trots off with them.

"Keep a strong eye, lads." He yelled. "Monsters be afoot in this lands, and who knows if they're on our sides."

The foreigner gulped at the sound of that.

Xxxxx

Hours passed since the group left the tavern to find any traces of the Necromancer. All of them know that they shouldn't just run in and fight, and it'll be nothing more but a pointless suicide then.

Any man would be bored out of there mind without a single stretch of entertainment, but they had their ways to pass the time, such as among the likes of Dennis, looking across the greenery and with his comrades.

From what he saw, they were mixed from different species, and from different professions. Among the horses, he found three of them were Dwarves, five female Elves, at least two Orcs, and finally, the contingency of men that included him.

All was going well until he heard someone whistling to them, someone not too far away.

Everyone looked over and found a sizable group of Kuroinu. Numbers spanning at least 20-25 men, led by an adult man with silver hair.

The man was decently armored for the likes of the soldier, wearing a plated vest underneath that jacket, and with gauntlets that protected his arms.

Judging by that cheeky grin Bronn has plastered on his face, the rest of the party can only assume he had a history with him.

"Arcus!" He yelled as the man galloped over on his mount. "What brings you here? You're not the type of man that would take a scouting job for the sake of it."

Arcturus only chuckled at that little nickname. "It's been a rather boring day, Bronn. Truth be told, I'm rather curious about this 'Necromancer' that people keep on talking about."

As the two men carried their conversation further, Dennis turned away and grabbed something from his pockets: a small stone as big as clear as the water, almost like a ball of glass.

He looked into the orb and warged into the tiny little spectacle of what he sees.

Other than the grassy green fields they're in, he scoured the landscape, looking for anything of interest.

From that, he found the Necromancer, slaughtering an encampment of a Black Dog raiding party. He couldn't help but grimace as he sees them surrounded by undead, stabbed, hacked, and meeting their bloody ends. The spectacle too violent to even describe properly.

Around that, he looked to see if there's any villages and towns at risk of the ever growing undead army. He found one: an outpost far from them, but not for long.

He stopped looking at the ball and shook his head to wave away the slight daze he felt and looked at the two men.

"Guys, I saw him!" He yelled out. "I saw the Necromancer!"

Bronn and Arcturus stopped their chatter and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I saw him slaughtering a camp. There's an outpost over there, and if we don't do something about it, everyone's dead!"

Arcturus' face only became indescribable, he blinked rapidly in his stupor as he looked. "What did it look like?"

"The outpost at the top of the hills, one at the highest point. Looked more of a settlement to be, but that could be his next target."

"How did you know?" He asked him. "We're standing here and yet here you are, knowing more."

Dennis simply said nothing other than showing the stone he has on his hand.

"This outpost..." He began. "Is it the one on top of a hill? the one that looks more of a... fortress."

Dennis simply nodded to that, he put the stone back in his pack and looked over.

"What's your name, stranger?"

"Arcturus... Ser Arcturus Lionsmane... You?"

"Dennis Whaiteley Moore."

With the pleasantries all given out, Arcturus turned to his men, and charged onward to the horizon. Bronn wasted no time and followed him with the party, none asking questions for it is already obvious to what's going on: The men led by Arcturus, is to reinforce the outpost. In Dennis's own mind, it equated to the scouting party, to prove if the Necromancer is real, for the undead horde might as well be rumors.

He gulped a bit in fear. With these things adding up, it's clear that it's not a rogue mage gathering a wily bunch of dead men, but an actual threat. A man with an army that never rests or tire, and always growing bigger with every kill... this means only one thing.

"War..." He whispered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"BACK OFF, YOU WILY PIECES OF SHIT!!!" A lady yelled at the top of her lungs, holding onto a black spear as 5 of the mercenaries surround her.

They laughed mockingly as they got closer before one man ran up at the tip.

"A woman like you doesn't deserve to be a commander!" He spat. "You don't know how to hold a spear! The only thing you're good at it is just being a pretty, golden haired whore!"

The lady only gritted her teeth as she hold on to said weapon. As the men laughed, she decided to end the debacle be simply stabbing him straight in the chest; the poor man was unable to see the danger before it was too late, nor was he able to draw his blade. He can only look at her in his final, shock filled moments as she pulled it out... He slumped down to his knees, and fell to the dirt.

"**ANYONE ELSE?!?!??!?**" She screamed at them.

The mercenaries only glared at her, the four ones left drew their weapons as they move in forward to punish her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

They stopped dead in their tracks, their anger filled sneers turned into a grimace dripping with cold sweat and fear. They slowly turned, and to their horror, it was **_him. _**

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sir Tywin!" One stammered out as his legs quaked.

Tywin only glared at all of them, while his face simply remained calm, his eyes betrayed that demeanor. He only walked to them, like a lion prowling for it's next meal.

"Can any of you explain to me why you four are down here instead of looking out? " He asked as he loomed over the fat, bare armored Black Dog. "And what was this about the 'Golden haired whore' that you boys were mentioning?"

"Y-you see Sir." He said. "She is a girl, a lady. A lady doesn't that deserve armor and a spear."

The woman growled at him, she grabbed her spear and prepared the strike... only to back down as she saw the older man's face.

"Do you know who she is...?" He looked back at the man.

"Who sir...?"

Tywin pursed his lips as his eyes shaped another glare. He stepped on his shoe, making that fat bastard squeal horrendously as it was his own soft feet against the iron plated one.

"Her name..." He began. "Is Johanna Lionsmane... Sister to Arcturus Lionsmane... and Daughter to Tywin Lionsmane, and Tywin Lionsmane is me! Don't you know that?!"

The mercenary shrinks in terror, and from the wretched stink that now followed, it is no longer the usual sweat and cum that he has, but the humiliation of a man fouling his own brown pants. Tywin removed his armored foot and glared him down.

"Get out, and do your job at the bell tower. Get yourselves washed and changed, and don't forget to get someone to get your dead friend out of here. We'll end up having more dead men fighting among your petty little squabbles than dead men fighting to the last."

They quickly gave a nod and ran off as fast as they can.

"How are the reinforcements coming? I suspect Volt comes here with at least with a hundred to a thousand men." He turned to face her, walking over just by the dead body as if it meant nothing.

"None so far..." Johanna said with a sigh, fingers entwining at the spear's shaft.

Johanna can only look at her father, how his face dropped even more in anger and in frustration, and she can only imagine how hard it might as well be. She knew him more as she was the one closer to him than her brother, yet both of them know one thing in common: he's always a man of precautions, always preparing for the worst, and planning for the worst.

She isn't sure whether to believe if the Necromancer truly was there. She mostly believes it might as well be something else. She heard it herself from ever since a group of raiders came to them, seeking shelter, and always blabbing about the Necromancer.

As doubtful as she is, that's as much evidence there is, and if her father is this serious of holding this outpost down, then this is a far more serious issue.

"At this rate, we only have your brother to rely on to bring them here. That, or one of us goes out there, asking for the raiders and bandits to help... Might as well be the only reason those whores could come in use."

"What about them?"

He only gave her a questioning look at that, who else could come? The ravens he sent all across the continent might as well be dead, poached, or to never return. The lords, the vassals, and not even Volt and his cohorts are at least willing to quell this threat as soon as possible.

As the two of them think, they ended up drifting to the days before all of this. Sure, there was the war with Olga and Celestine, but even then, he appreciated that everyone's bodies lay dead, giving their last in the glory of battle. Now, the only bodies that lay are the dead slaves, rebels, and the women that lie either on the ground or bed, fucked out of their minds as they scream in ecstasy.

The aged man remembers, and so does everyone. Now, an undead horde waits to strike at any time. With no one knowing their numbers, it's only a matter of time until they lay siege. 500 men walk among this outpost, and now their numbers fall from drunken brawls and petty disputes.

A tiny sliver of desperation came to him. If he is to raise the numbers, he'll have to send his beloved daughter out there, and risk her getting defiled in the broad outdoors by these same men. Another alternative will be the other ones, three to be exact: The Free Brotherhood, The Resistance, or The House of Gods.

"Father!" Johanna yelled as she grabbed him by the shoulder. "He's here!"

Tywin barely had any time to recuperate as he felt his own son giving him a headbutt to his armored gut. Yet, he didn't feel angry, but relieved to see it was only him.

"I got reinforcements!" Arcturus said with a smile as he put his hands on his hips. "The only problem is that..."

He can only give a teasing smirk as both of them realized what that meant.

XXXX

The sun has now begun to set, and nightfall now approaches.

Dennis looked at everyone as he put on his metal greaves and gauntlets. As far as armor came, he chose the lighter ones, opting for a padded gambeson with a mithril vest underneath.

Before he put the helmet on, he made sure his weapons were secured and walked right out to the oupost's streets.

Despite it being an outpost, it was more of a fortress, if not; a settlement. With the stone walls that surround five masoned towers, it is clear that this outpost plays an important part during times of conflict.

It sat on top of a steep sloped hill, making it hard for enemies charge up during a fight, and behind was a rampart that solved the steep slope for allies. The crossbowmen are well protected as the walls were tall, and they have windows just big enough for them to see through and fire with the risk of them getting shot being reduced greatly. The towers all have telescopes that they can use to survey the lands around, and with the bells, they can prepare the garrisons for an incoming attack, and to call for reinforcements when needed.

All in all, this outpost is an important piece for warfare, and as the foreigner patrolled the streets, he couldn't understand why someone as important as Volt is acting like this doesn't matter at all. If this outpost falls, it would change the tide of war.

"Looks like someone needed a stroll."

Bronn laughed cheerfully as he decided to walk with him, a mug of ale in hand and dressed with the light of Steel.

"For a foreigner, you sure are fine with being a soldier. Don't you find it odd that you're essentially fighting for something that might as well be out of your hands."

Dennis can only shrug as he gives the sellsword a good knock on the shoulder. Both of them acted like nothing matters now other than... well... anything good besides whores and an impending undead invasion.

"Is it okay if I ask?"

Bronn merely gave him a wave of his hand. "Go ahead. You're a decent fellow. If we're going to die tonight, might as well do it now when I'm making a new friend."

"How well do you know Arcturus?"

The sellsword stopped in his tracks. He looked at Dennis, and wagged a finger at his face.

"That early? No! That's cheating!" He teased before downing the booze. "But I might as well be. We known each other for about... five years. He's a good fighter, I tell you. Training with swords when he's only a young boy."

Both of them chuckled together, but both had different reasons: Bronn chuckled fondly, for it was true. Yes, it was vague, but it's rather personal, and he just said what's needed to know. Dennis merely chuckled in amusement as he thought of a couple of things in his head.

_'Jaime Lannister? Is that you? I might as well be in Game of Thrones.' _Was one of them.

"Now, it's my turn." The sellsword said as he looked at him. "You're a foreigner of some sort, right? You don't look you came from the East... You look like you're from the West. West beyond this continent."

Dennis pondered on it. In truth; it's obvious he didn't come from here, but where? That's the one thing he's not willing to share. He enjoys the thought of sleeping by himself without having to worry about... the monsters that crawl around from beyond any human reasoning.

He can still remember those horrid times... Yet, what keeps him up is something far more serious.

"Where I came from... I didn't come from... there."

"Go on~!" The sellsword egged on.

"I came from another world."

The sellsword's face quickly turned from a joyful one, to a face full of confusion.

"What?"

"Look, I'll explain everything. It's--"

He covers his ears as the horn blared, and the bells chimed in a shrill cacophony.

"**EVERYONE TO ARMS!!! THE HORDE IS HERE!!! EVERYONE, SECURE THE WALLS!**"

Dennis looked at Bronn, both of them wasting no time as they put on their helmets and quickly ran off to secure the the perimeter.

"If both of us survive, I'll explain everything!"

"I'm afraid that can wait!"

XXXX

Both of them ran as fast as they can to join their brothers-in-arms. They dodge and weave through the scampering feets of their fellow men as they both arm themselves, and also securing the wall.

Dennis peered through the little window to see how much are there, and by the Gods... They're uncountable. They were hidden in the dark blanket of the night sky, yet with the writhing bodies that are currently marching ahead, it's not an illusion, they really are there.

He gritted his teeth as he backed off just as a crosbowman took his place. Dennis looked around, adrenaline flowing through as he sees the ranged units nocking their flaming arrows.

"Loose!" Johanna yelled as the arrows fly.

As the arrows rained down to the other side, he and Bronn later ran down and joined to the growing men stationed in front of the large gate. Tywin stood at the side with his two children, and followed with a good stack of ranged units at the flanks.

Elves nocked their arrows, then the men followed suit, then the dwarves lined up with their cannons at the front.

"Shield wall! Form a barricade!!!"

Shieldmen followed, they march to the front of the infantry, and they plant their shields firmly to the ground. The ones with spears followed suit and lined it up, completing the phalanx.

Dennis felt cold sweat creeping down from his head as he hears the faint clattering steps from outside get closer and closer. The howls from whatever might be there, and the growls of undead only added more tension than it already has... They waited, and they prepared for them to break the door.

"Tywin Lionsmane?" They knocked at the gate. "Come out, we have things to talk about..."

"Why should I talk to a man that slaughters men, much less taking them from their graves to die a second time in your conquest!" He yelled. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because you're outnumbered." The necromancer said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I've been working on this sort of craft ever since I've been exiled, and when I kill every single one of you, I'll just get more of them... the dead rising up to reclaim this continent."

Everything went silent. Everyone tried to wrap their heads around that sort of declaration.

"And I can give you another reason why... Why did the lion bow to mindless dogs? Why did it bow to them? Why would a prideful creature worry about the opinions of dogs that can barely hold their weight."

Tywin and his two children gritted their teeth from that remark. One man to shatter their pride, and to rub it in just like that, as if their nobility didn't even matter.

"I'm not asking you to bend the knee, and answer to me... I'm asking if you're willing to join me... Has it ever occurred to you that you can't keep your eyes away from your daughter, fearing she'll end up as nothing but a 'Royal Breeding Bitch'? Has it ever occurred that your son's mastery of the sword has been disgraced with a cheap blade, while they get to keep it as if it's their right?"

The rain poured down upon them, and the air grew more tense. Dennis pursed his lips and gulped in fear; he maybe a fighter, but he never fought against an army. With an army that never rests, and with ones that came from the grave, didn't spare any anxious thoughts. He gripped onto the handle of his axe, and prepared himself.

Tywin glared at the door with all of his might, as if his own pride was shattered by the man over there. He didn't let them charge, but he left the arrows nocked, he made his men stay in that formation. He walked to the door like a man with pride.

He stood there, and didn't open it. He just stood there, glaring at the necromancer tthrough the holes present in the door.

"Are those dogs truly loyal to you?" He asked him. "Your soldiers, the ones most loyal to you... Aren't they in danger? They might as well be stabbed in the back just so those dogs can lay their wives, and nothing more."

"But is your men any different?" Tywin snapped back. "Did they ask to be brought from their graves, to fight in a war to die again?! You act like you have a claim to the throne!"

"I do not... For is this what our ancestors wanted? Did they live in these lands, only to see that this is how it went? When they were here, it was something else... They fought in wars in the name of glory and honor, now look at your men. What kind of war did they fight? A war against untrained rapists? How could they lose to weak men...?"

Tywin turned to his men. Upon all the men stationed there, he saw armor, armor shining like gold, and standing in pride like lions! He remembered the days when he and his house stood with pride as the sun sets upon their home! The loyalty they had to Celestine, they never forgot, and neither will he. He remembers the men fighting in wars, and he never forgot how they died with pride and honor.

Once he saw gold. Golden warriors that lined the ranks... now: he sees few, and the rest... are those dogs that ruined these lands.

"What will you do now...? Great, Golden Lion...?"

Tywin looked at the door again. With a huff, he walked back. "Open the door!"

Everyone looked at him. Confusion, and horror strewn all over their faces as he said that word.

"Didn't you hear me?!" He yelled again. "OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR AND LET THEM IN!!!"

The two men looked at him in bewilderment... but they did as they were told. They ran over to the door, and they opened it.

Never did the groans and snarls from the dead sound clearer, along with their eerie silence... The necromancer stood in the front, with the green blade in his hand. He marched in with his horde. Tywin drew his sword, a golden blade that shone like the blazing sun.

Then he bent the knee.

Everyone watched on as they saw him, kneeling down to the robed man like a king. A few grit their teeth, anxious as they thought that this will be the end. A fight that is actually a suicide.

"I pledge my blade to you..."

Kazuma nodded. He raised his sword and placed it on his shoulder. "Arise, Tywin."

He stopped kneeling, and he did what he was told.

"In the name of these lands, I declare that WE fight back against those dogs! No longer! No longer shall we see these dogs ruin this sacred land!"

Dennis turned. He saw the gold armored knights lay their shields, their spears held to the side, he saw the Black Dogs and whoever is loyal to them, backing away with fear strewn to their faces. It's all clear now for him. He looked back at the men, and ran up to their side; he is not planning to be trampled tonight.

"They have shamed and humiliated this country! Look at what they've did to our brothers and sisters! Is this what our ancestors fought for in that war?! Did they fight to the end, only to see this result?! This isn't victory, it's a disgrace!"

The Golden Knights turned around, and reformed their formation. They marched to their real enemy, the ones backed up to the other side of this outpost.

"We will break their laws! We will break those dogs! We will break them like how they broke this country!"

Then they charged. They charged straight to the mercenaries and to their loyalists. Orcs roared along with Beastmen, and they stood their ground to fight! They swung their weapons around in an effort to fight back, but alas, it was too much. They were quickly overrun.

Many of them surrendered, many of them without putting up a fight. No swords were drawn, and they begged to be spared, but it fell on deaf ears, as they too were slaughtered.

"Why did you do this, father? Was there something to gain?"

Arcturus stood by his Father's side as he said those words.

"Because, son... The lions may rise once again..."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yeah... I may have had Game of Thrones when I made this chapter. And regardless of how Season 8 turned out, I'm not getting into it.**

**I'm only hoping that you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6: By the Council

Two months passed ever since the "fall" of Lion's Keep. Banners raise high and they wave against the wind.

Tywin looked on with pride as he saw the banners of his clan instead of the Dogs. Never has he felt so in peace at the sight of the lion, roaring on a slope of red.

"Now that this place is free... What are you going to do? Two months have already passed since then." His son asked him.

"Recuperate." Tywin began. "Our banners may have risen again, but we only have the dead on our side, and that is not enough. But I will say this." He turns around to look at him. "This may be a symbol of hope. Hope for the other ones beyond this keep."

"And what's next?"

"Simple: Living in peace. Those dogs did end the war, but now they rule over us, and so far, I am only disappointed by the results. City streets filled with whores and men... and an army that's barely disciplined to even deal with this mess. If you ask me about that Necromancer, I'd say his crusade is an easy one."

He gave his son a pat on the shoulder, and gave him a bit of a mournful look. As if he's remembering the horrors and struggles that he had to deal with when he was growing up.

"If you still have your mind on that, forget it for now..." He said as he pulls him in a hug. "I am glad that I still have you, my son."

* * *

Whispers throw themselves across the chamber as men and women quietly argue in their chairs, amidst the table of food.

Now. One may think that this is a simply a meeting between the many officials of the Kuroinu Empire, but in reality, it's partially correct.

Glossing over the women who are not being used as sex toys, they argue over the looming threat of the Necromancer, and his undead army. Along with the news of the banners flying above Lion's Keep, it became an urgent matter as they realize that this is not just a laughing matter.

"It has already been two months ever since that slaughter, can't you see it?! First it was nothing more but silly rumors, but we can't deny that war is upon us!?"

People chortle an agreement to that statement, but before they can bicker some more, they were silenced by three clinks. Three clinks by a man tapping his glass with a dagger.

"Quiet." He said. "Remember, this is our own little council. Even if we're far down underneath Rad, we can't risk them knowing."

"But sir-"

"I know, so quiet." He yelled in a stern tone, but he made sure that even then, it was low enough. "Our brothers can enjoy themselves drinking wine and impregnating whores, but here, we are the ones that are left to ensure that this Empire of theirs remain standing."

He looked over them once again. When he's sure that both men and women are quiet and are now willing to listen, he continued.

"Like I said, we might as well be the last ones standing here to discuss this. Volt will here about this one day, but until then, we must asses our enemy."

He turned to the aged ragged man, and looked him in the eye. "Report!"

He cleared his throat as he stood up, grabbing a couple of notes as well.

"Our enemy has been spotted around the Green Fields last week, and the scouts have reported that the undead horde has been growing bigger and bigger with our men. Not only that, patrols have been reported to be missing too, and it's easy to assume that they are now one of them. "

"How about now?"

"He wiped out a settlement hours ago. And it's not just any settlement... it's from one of our vassals in the Wild Hunt, few managed to escape, but it's a slaughter."

The burly man took a deep breath as he pondered. Looking around the room, and sometimes looking at the men and women. He took a deep sigh and asked the man again. "What else did he do?"

"That's about it, but the world appears around appears to be following. Ever since Tywin raised his own banners, many villages have went against us, fighting off the men and even the slavers passing by. Some were quelled, but it appears that a revolt will begin soon, now that some have witnessed them grouping together."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, my Lord."

He gave him a curt nod, and told him to sit down after telling him to give the letters to him, and told them that they will have to arrange plans to meet him in hopes of putting out the fire.

He looked over at the Maesters of War, and with some War Maidens, and have them discuss the next appropriate action.

They all gave their ideas, each coming with their own specific set of risks and advantages, but they're all going with one thing, and that's minimizing the casualties for any battles soon to come.

"We can rally over to the weakest land. Think about it! Ever since the dogs have taken Celestine as a whore, the magic has faded away, but it Feoh had taken it the worst! If we go there, we'll be able to defend it!" An Elven Warmaster argued.

"But that would mean us leaving the garrisons from across the land! We need to convince the Mages to join us, or we'll die for nothing!" argued a Magus.

"Fuck those old, bearded bastards! Who needs them?! We have the dwarves, and with their cannons and flintlocks, we can pepper them with shots! And let's not forget about the pirates that joined us from the oceans! Pirates that have Krakens! Krakens with man arms!" Argued by a pirate.

"Have you gone mad?! You forgot how long it takes to load those things! By the time you get a next shot ready, we're overrun! Even with warbeasts from beyond, he's a necromancer! He'll bring them back when one dies!"

They argued again and again for a better plan.

"We can recruit the Tribesmen."

Everyone looked over to the girl said that.

The room went eerily cold the moment they looked. By the short white hair that drapes her head, dark gray eyes that gleam under the dimly lit chamber, and the smug grin that adorned her mouth.

She leaned back on her chair, and rests her feet on top of the table as she looked at all of them.

"Remember. Even if the dogs succeeded in turning this continent into a brothel, and pretty much made it a living hell for women, and a paradise for wankers, we didn't win every single person over."

She raised a finger as if to prove her point.

"We still have a resistance to deal with. Before the necromancer, we had them. People loyal to Celestine, and her Seven Shields. We won every fight so far, but they're still out there somewhere, hiding. It may be a simple plan in comparison to the others, but we need to assess that."

She gets up from her own seat, and she walked over to the wine table. As she poured her chalice, she continued.

"It's only a matter of time until they band together and do something stupid like attacking them head on. Once we recruit them, we must bring this to the lords across the land, and we have to warn Volt! I'm not sure if he knows about this, but if he does, I'm afraid he's only busy fucking his favorite bed slaves."

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" The pirate yelled and gave her a glare after she said that.

"Pipe down, boy!" One of the older Maesters yelled. "This is the reason why this shadow Council was made in the first place! Those Dogs above can enjoy all of the raping as much as they want, but if the lands beyond fancies an invasion, we will die at their hands. If you think he can just pay them with whores and gold, you will be mistaken."

"We can go with her idea! We need to pull every single Vassal away from the outside, and the same goes for the patrols. They're vulnerable out there, and they'll get slaughtered if they even try to attack him."

"Then it's settled." The burly man yelled. "We'll prepare the soldiers and every single fighter we can get! Everyone. You can leave."

The people muttered to themselves as they rose up from their seats. However, before they were able to leave, they were greeted by a squire. His face is aghast and sheer terror is riddled across his eyes, breathing heavily as he looks at all them.

"The horde! They're marching down to Rad!" He yelled to the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the room gave him a look of concern. They started looking and chattering at themselves in light of the fire news.

"Just thought you'd all like to know." The boy said as he collapsed to the ground, winded from what happened today.


	7. Chapter 7: The Siege of Rad

Days have passed, and the dead continues to march down south. Lined with a 100,000 dead, many of the Black Dogs have fled the fields out of fear, and by the orders of their superiors. Others that chose to fight in an effort to hold them back or for a quick shot at fame, they're now one of them.

* * *

The forces of Rad were quick on their feet as they prepared their defenses, and evacuating the people. They wasted no time sending out ravens for the other kingdoms for reinforcements. This is simply a threat they cannot just ignore.

"How many are we talking about?" The burly man asked a scout.

"A-a bout a hundred thousand, sir! That's all I know, please don't send me back there!"

His face twists into a glare at the news. He quickly told him to get rest and go to Volt the following day. He gave him a pamphlet that verifies the claim, with that he sends him off.

He walked over the fortifications one more time, and did some scouting on his own in case the dead may have sent a force to wipe them out. He looked over, and with a sigh of relief.

There he saw Hicks with a host of men. Many of which are the greatest fighters, and followed by two other hosts. The Wild Hunt is there with their leader, Wulf. The other was none other than Grave Levantine.

"Let us in, Roarke! We're here now, and more will follow along."

He wasted no time and opened the gates for them.

"This better be all real, Roarke. Did you know how much of a disgrace it was to be interrupted?" Hicks said with a tone of sarcasm, but even then, he gave him a sneer as well.

"If the news of patrols disappearing isn't much of a wake up call, then I don't know what is." He argued.

Before the two even came close to a fight, Grave intervened.

"Save your swords. We have an enemy out there, and I'd rather save the clash for when they come here."

The two glared at each other, but nonetheless, they let it slide as both of them knew that there's bigger fish to fry.

* * *

A week has passed since then, and when night fell on a Sunday, some of the men grew restless, and threatened to leave if all of it was nothing more but a farce. Even Hicks is there arguing that he'll pull away the reinforcements as a punishment for wasting his time.

Thankfully, the lords have arrived since then, bringing men and more whores to Rad, specifically grabbing a special few.

Roarke watched the orgy with nothing but disgrace. He watched as he saw the man plow the women, and making them squeal their hearts out. He facepalmed just by looking at it.

"Loosen up, man." Hicks called out. "Two of the Seven Shields are here! Might as well enjoy before they come."

He simply rolled his eyes and walked away to man the stations. Now a part of him can see why the banners rose from Lion's Keep.

He may have pledged loyalty to the dogs, but now that he looks at it, they wouldn't disregard such a big threat such as this.

"Heh. You sneeze some, you lose some." Hicks chuckled as he looked down on Maia before spreading her legs farther, and thrusting harder down into her wet, fleshy cavern.

Like all of the women in this land, she gripped the sheets and moaned in ecstasy.

Then a loud roar came from beyond the wall.

"Get ready!" Roarke yelled. "Get your swords! The Hordes of the dead are upon us!"

The Dogs wasted no time pulling out of their whores and buckled their belts as they ran over to the top of the walls, and forming together in positions.

Grave looked beyond, and now he sees the truth.

He saw the Necromancer atop a withered horse, and with him, was the army of the undead. All lined up and awaiting orders from the necromancer.

He looked up, and had his steed trot over to the gates. The dead stayed where they are as he does so.

"Grave!" He yelled. "Surrender now, and I assure you that no one has to die!"

The older man gritted his teeth as he glared at him. "What makes you think I'll do that? What makes you think that all of us are just gonna lie down and answer to your demands?!" He yelled. Hicks snickered as well and smirked smugly. Roarke, however, felt only unease.

"Because I have an army." The necromancer said simply. "I have an army, and for all the men that die, I bring them back and they serve me. I thought you'd know that."

Grave gritted his teeth from that remark.

"Not only are they dead, they never tire... they never eat, they never rest. If I wanted to, I could've conquered this land in days end." He pointed out as well.

"Like hell we will! Do you really think we'll just let you do all of that?! Do you really think we'll let you desecrate our homeland?!" The older man yelled. Barring his teeth down in anger as he does so.

"You already did that with what you've done! Is this how you wish to honor your ancestors? Is this how you honor your father's fathers that came before you? You maybe glad that the war between those elves has ended, but it ended with another war! A war between a bunch of abhorrent animals that think the world will just bow to them with whores?!" The necromancer yelled to the top of his lungs.

He quickly pulled out his sword, and raised it high. The blade glows green against it's golden hilt, and the forces of the dead quickly went to work as they marches around the fort.

"Shit, they're surrounding us!" Hicks muttered to himself as Roarke went to work in repositioning the defenders.

"Tell me you're bringing reinforcements!" He yelled as well. "We're doomed against them!"

"Why?!"

"They have a hundred thousand! We only have 20,000 men to deal with them! We're outnumbered!"

Hicks and Grave looked at each other in concern, realizing how large the stakes they're in. If this falls, the rest will follow.

"Last chance to admit surrender! DO YOU COMPLY?!" The necromancer yelled again.

Grave looked at him again. He drew his blade and looked at Hicks. "Send a raven! Now!"

Hicks wasted no time and ran off.

"**I'LL GIVE YOU BLOOD AND STEEL!**" He roared, the men within began cheering his name.

The necromancer narrowed his eyes as he stares at him. "So be it!"

He pointed the blade towards the gates, and soon came a division of undead charging to Black Dogs wasted no time firing arrows at them. Volley after volley, and arrow after arrow, the dead that got hit fell down and died once again, but it didn't deter them from rushing in. Then they split apart.

Two groups swarmed at two ends of the, and they started climbing up the walls and on top of their fellow dead men. The defenders retaliated by throwing boulders and pouring hot molten pitch down, but it didn't deter them in the slightest.

They kept on climbing and climbing, but they fell one by one, the stragglers reached the archers and battled them on top of the railways. The dogs were quick and fought back, they clashed swords against the dead, but they didn't prepare for the large Troll that's charging for the gate.

A few archers pelted it with arrows, but it didn't stop. It reared it's head forward and butted straight to the gate: It didn't open, but it left the defenders dazed by the shock wave, and the dead quickly attacked the dazed men. The Troll tried again, and this time, it succeeded. The gate falls, dented and ruined.

The Troll picked it up and charged at the dogs, dead men following closely as they howled and hissed at them.

"The dead may have claimed our brothers, but are we gonna let them die in vain?!" Grave yelled at the dogs behind him.

They roared to the heavens, Orcs followed suit as the imps cheer, the demons laughed merrily as they thump their weapons loudly against the ground.

"Are we gonna let them take what was ours?! Remember how we took this land?! Remember how we won the war and took our spoils?! Remember how we brought those elves down?! Our victory is here, and I say again: Will we allow it?!"

"**NAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!**" They yelled.

Grave drew his sword and glared at the incoming charge, then he ran to them. The defenders following with the charge with renowned vigor. The two forces clashed, both of them exchanging howls as swords clashed against one another. The Necromancer watches on before looking at two of his generals, he left two behind, and he marched on with a bigger force of undead.

The Mountain wasted no time charging at the Kuroinu, she raised her sword high, and for every swing, they fell like wheat to a scythe. Orella charged in with burly Orcs and they made short work with the men and imps that came for them. Throwing them away like wet pieces of paper, throwing them away to make a path for the Necromancer as he makes his way inside the keep. Grave hacked down a squad of undead with a single swing from his blade, and ran off to face him."Where are you going?!" He yelled. "Face me like a man!" He swung his sword as he glared at him.

The Necromancer stopped in his tracks and glanced at him blankly. His eyes only glowing green as he turned around, saying nothing.

He raised his arms at both of his sides, and with the dark, foul magic, the dead rises.Black Dogs ceased their fighting and backed away in fear. Even the Orcs and Demons looked unsettled as they watched their fallen comrades twitch and writhe as the magic takes it turn. The eyes of the dead opened with a green glow, and like puppets on a string, they rose from the ground they once laid.

"What are you waiting for?!" Grave yelled to his men, and to the others do loyal. "Are we just gonna stand and watch?!"

They yelled again as they regained their morale. Standing by side by side as they regrouped, and they charged again.

_'Not gonna lie... They're brave... And they have the will to go on.'_ The Necromancer thought to himself. _'I would've honored them if they didn't do any of this.' _

With his musings done, he continued his walk to the keep. He'll let the Mountain deal with Grave. Hell, he can even hear him scream.

* * *

Hicks sighed to himself as he added another knife to the crossbow he held. He knocked the arrows and ran down the stairs to meet up with the rest.

"Sir!" A Black Dog yelled. "The Necromancer! He's here!"

"Anyone else with him?"

"He's alone, but only for now. They could be pouring in for all I know!"

Hicks nodded to him as he stayed put, the other Black Dogs drawing out their arms as they await him.

The door gently opens. "Just give up already." The Necromancer stated as he walks right in.

Hicks can only grit his teeth as he stares at him, aiming the arrow straight at his heart. Without another word, he loosed the arrow.

Yet he cleaved the arrow as it got close.

"Think that's gonna be enough? You're already in front of me, and I saw that from a mile away."

He craned his head to the side as a large group of Wraiths came through the walls, and a small horde of Ghouls and Ghosts joining up with him. The sight of them made the dogs inside lose their morale, seeing that it's becoming clear that they're in the losing side.

"Lay down your arms. It's clear who won." He said calmly, walking over to Hicks as the rest of his army comes in.

The man barred his teeth, and he was tempted to fire again... But he relented and dropped the crossbow.

The rest of the dogs looked hesitant, but they soon followed. Dropping their swords and axes and any other armaments they have on their possessions.

"Arrest them. For the ones that refuse, feel free to eat them."

Hicks eyes widened, but before he said anything, his vision went dark.

* * *

The sun rose up to the sky, and shone above the bloody battlefield from hours ago.

Kazuma looked on amongst the ground, trying to find any other survivors, but none bore the name, much less looked like Grave Levantine. The rest were locked away within the cellars and the dungeons, but he wouldn't be surprised to see Hicks missing amongst the prisoners, knowing that other than the dead, no one can keep a reliable eye on them.

He wouldn't be surprised if Grave fought through the surrounding dead. Only impressed that he was able to avoid the two generals.

"Sir. Are you sure it's okay?" Orella asked. "They're out there, and for all we know, they could amass a greater force."

The necromancer sighed before he looked at her.

Any man can be considered lucky to be even graced with a mere sight of such a hero from the days of yore. He remembered the tales about her, how she was the most beautiful elf in the land, and with her skill with the blade. How her armor shone against the sun.

He remembered how he brought her back. Pleasant times as he's willing to put it.

"With the horrors they have seen. It'll take a while for them."

The hero tilted her head at his words.

"Think about it. An army of the dead, and ones that rise from their fallen comrades... It took me days to raise a hundred thousand, many days. Two months even... that's the magic of the army we have."

"Sir?"

"My point is that this is an army that never tires. Always growing from the dead men that reaches us. Remember the betrayal back at Lion's Keep? The slaughter is what made our army grew. The ones that escaped will bring a message, and it'll be clear that we are a threat to their foul sex empire. But for everyone else... It'll be a sign of hope."

"How can you be so sure, sir?" The elf asked. "How is that a good thing?"

"How many houses have suffered from them? How many villagers suffered from their reign? From the things I have heard, the Resistance stands against them, but they are weak. With us around... they'll flock to us."

"So you're saying that they'll follow you to the end?"

"It depends. All that matters is that for these people... They have found their hope."


	8. Chapter 8: Peasants and Bastards (1)

"What are we gonna say to them when we get there?"

"Lie and say that only the 4 of us survived the dead, but we can always be truthful."

Dennis can only look at him in concern. For the past 2 months, the little scouting group he joined in has been diminished through out the time. Many of them have left to rejoin their families, or they have claimed fealty and loyalty to the Necromancer. Some might as well turned to Vault and report to him of what happened since then. Although odd, he is relieved. Two months is a long time, and the fact that a group hasn't captured them yet is a good thing.

The only issue now is a place to stay for them, or play a part in this war. They have mostly left the dark mage- or Dark Lord- deal with this on his own, and they've been stuck in an impasse.

To clear his thoughts, he looked out to the greenery, seeing the broad trees amongst the pale yellow road. He doesn't have to worry about bandit attacks since most of them have fled due to the looming threat of the Necromancer. Much less gazing upon the sight of of dead men that wander amongst the living.

"Tch... Ever since he declared war on those mercenaries, they've been popping up everywhere. From where they drowned, and from where they lay in shallow graves." An elf in the group grumbled.

"At least they're not after us." Bronn quipped. "Tell me, elf. What's your name?"

"Torien." She quickly replied.

"Torien? That's a nice name." He chuckles as he tosses her an apple. "Eat up."

The elf only gave him an incredulous look, but she relents and took a bite out of it. Her ears also perked up as she hears the sound of rushing waters. It didn't take long for the group to reach the grand sight of a cave, accompanied by the pleasant rushing waters by the river right next to it.

Bronn whistled at the sight of it. "What a pretty cave we got here." He quipped.

He isn't wrong at all. The green moss decorated it nicely, the flowers that litter across the bed of tall grass, and even the sight of brown and orange mushrooms added something to this pretty looking sight.

"Let's take a break here." He said as he got of his horse. "It'll be a while until we reach Ken, and I doubt Dwarves will be kind enough to lend us their Kärs."

"Kärs?" Torien asked, her pretty head tilted over to the side.

"They reinvented carts and carriages. You don't need a horse anymore, you can just hop right in after filling up the engines. Whatever the fuck that is."

Dennis snickered to himself as he dismounted with the others. Although, he is interested if they have come close to such a thing. After all, magic is strong here. He wouldn't be surprised if that was involved. Now that he thought about it... what else has magic achieved when it came to their progress?

"I'll write about that when the time comes..." He mutters to himself as he starts rummaging through a bag and pulled out a slab of bacon and Chicken.

"While you're at it, fetch us a bottle of wine. Y'know, the one with blue bottle and a black cork?"

"We have Red wine, Bronn. Are you sure you want that one?"

The sellsword only shook his head. "Give me the blue one. I like the way how it fizzes up, and by the gods, it's taste was good."

With a shrug, he grabs the wine and hands it to him. Now that he thinks about... he starts staring at the bacon and chicken. With a chopper, he cuts off a piece of the bacon and chops it into sizable bits, and for the chicken, he tore off the breasts and chopped the thighs and quarters them.

"What are you doing?!"

"Cooking something! I think you're all gonna like it!"

"But you're ruining the meat!"

"Yeah yeah. While I'm at it, go start us a fire. We're gonna need it."

Bronn can only look at him incredulously as his jaw hangs loosely. Nonetheless, he complied. Muttering as he gathers up the twigs, dead leaves, and dead logs.

He arranged all of it into a nice clean pile. "The ants better be worth it." He quipped to himself as he saw the Elven Archer shoot it with a flaming arrow.

"OK, all I need are mushrooms and I-" He flinches as he sees Two large mushroom caps fall upon, and he looks at the person's feet, slowly craning his head to the top.

To his relief, it's just one of the party members, one of the girls. Now that he thinks about it, she could've been one of the original members, one that he forgot as he looked over them before.

He found it odd too. She was fairly tall, and well built. Wearing a skinned bear pelt for a cape, the armor that adorned her chest, the muscles she has on her biceps, and with the war paint that decorates her face. He realizes that she is a warrior woman, but from where though? This world's version of the Scottish Highlanders, or Bear Island? Whichever it is, he felt ashamed for for getting about her.

She knelt down, stabbing the broadsword she has down at the ground and pulls out a knife.

"What are you...?" He said as he watches her scrape off the gills, and starts hacking it up.

He can only sigh to himself as he tends to the pot, thinking about how life goes on and everything, but that's only scratching the surface. Deep down, he feels something eating away at him. He doesn't even know if its because of confliction, or guilt.

Guilt because he feels like out of everyone in this group, he's staying out of the war, letting the people in this continent suffer at the hands of those bastards.

He feels conflicted. Conflicted because he wants to play a part, but should he? He doesn't live in this world, and it's not like everyone here is begging him to save them all.

Thinking about this predicament only made him sigh in order to bring himself out of it. He can't bring himself to space out again, and that's the last thing he needed. He did that once, and it's all because of that _book_.

Memories surged through his head as he remembered those dreadful memories... how he remembered walking through those dreadful floors in the museum he once worked at in his world... how he saw that dreadful _eye _and ruined his mi-

"Oi! Snap out of it!"

The foreigner tensed up after hearing those words. Frantically, he snapped his eyes around as if he was searching for a predator, waiting to snatch him up.

Bronn only sighed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "War is never easy, boy. Sure, I get payed to be in wars and all, but even I know how brutal it can be. Just don't pay attention to the screams and pay attention to the fat sacks of gold you'll get!"

Dennis only rolled his eyes at the last part, but it was enough to calm him down at least. He relinquished the tight hold he had on the pot, and went back on preparing whatever dish he's gonna come up with.

* * *

Time has passed ever since they took refuge in the cave. Hours felt like minutes, but it was comfortable as they enjoyed the dish the foreigner came.

"The moment I saw you pouring down the wine inside the pot, I knew there was something wrong with you!" Bronn laughed. "What do you call this anyway?"

"Coq au Vin." Dennis simply replied, rolling his eyes as he heard him snicker from those words.

The Elf only sighed as she just ignored the mercenary, sharpening the short sword she carries around on her waist with a rock she picked up by the river.

Dennis only sighed to himself when he looked at the other party members. Two of them never being sociable in the slightest, and he can't blame them. Seeing the dire state around the Kingdom, especially with how the law now works, a part of him laughs at the fact that although these people were smart enough to topple the scales to ensure such chaos, it was a waste! A Sex Empire, run by a mercenary with no right to rule. A part of him feels sorrow that this is how things work now.

He can't wrap his head around this entire predicament. Sure, he was no politician by any means, but even the lowest gutter rat can tell that this will all fail in due time.

He kept on thinking as he stared out to the darkening sky, deep in thought, but that train came to a halt as he ended up noticing the warrior woman staring at him.

"It can either be that she likes you, or maybe she just wants you stop staring at the sky like a fool." Bronn quipped as he walks over, clear that he feels rather tipsy with the way how we walked, yet he was glad he's still sober enough to carry a conversation. "Anything on your mind?"

"Yes, actually." He said simply, turning around to look at the sellsword. "Remember Tywin Lionsmane?"

"Him and that fookin' family? Of course I do, along with the betrayal that happened there. What about them?"

"They betrayed the dogs when he came around. That's how the blood bath went after all. Black Dogs litter the field, and how they rose. One thing I'm wondering is something rather simple... how many more houses will betray them?"

For once in his life, he found his face turn into a frown. A genuine frown. Sure, there were times where he isn't smiling, but he can argue that this could be a time where he truly is upset. Judging by the looks with the others, even they are willing to give their own two cents on that matter.

"Many more will come, boy." Bronn said calmly, eyes turning somber as he carries on. "Many of them will. Look around, this isn't within one castle, one land, it is the entire **_continent_**. Sure, some bastards wanted this, but still. The common folk are being raided, there own fucking people! This is just nothing more but a joke!"

"It's true." The elf chirped up. "It's a miracle how these people are able to stay in control. Is there even a Lord that even protested with an army?"

"I agree." The War Maiden joined in. "The dead waging war against the living could be the one key to restore this land."

"The dead finally marches... I guess Kazuma was right about those things. The war between Celestine and Olga. Wars are often brutal, but at least people died in glory... here... it's a mockery. It's poetic justice, y'know. The dead rising up to punish the ones who made this great land a cesspit."

Dennis chuckled along with the lot of them. Then the sellsword gave him a confused look.

"Kazuma? You know his name?"

"Yeah, I asked him." Dennis curtly replied. The awkward atmosphere turning even worse as the seconds go by. "I thought you know as well... How did you get the bottles of wine then? I was taking a piss and talking to the man before I joined up."

Silence fell upon them, and the atmosphere turned into an oppressive, suffocating one. One by one as Dennis looked, he saw the elf... cracking...? He could've sworn that's the case, seeing her shaking and showing off a perturbed expression.

"Torien..." He said slowly. "Where did you get the wine bottles?"

The elf looked away, but it didn't take long for her to succumb to the pressure as she suddenly tossed her hands to the air, flailing them around as her face flushed red.

"We stole them, okay?! I nabbed it from the cellars and hid them in the baskets!"

The elf whined as the foreigner pinched the bridge of his nose, but he let it slide. It's only two wine bottles after all, and there's more things to worry about.

* * *

Morning came the next day, and they packed up the sleeping bags they used, cleaned the bowls and the pots, sharpened their weapons and head out once again.

"How long is it gonna take us to reach Ken?"

"Probably in a couple of hours at this point, but we still need to be careful. Bandits may be gone, but Volt is still out there, and it's only a matter of time until he decides to do something about."

With those words, everyone pressed on. Dennis feels relieved for the fact that the undead hasn't attacked them at all, and he thanks the necromancer for indirectly giving them a safe voyage, and he used the time to look at the faces of the undead.

Big and small, Dennis felt pity, awe, and respect for the undead as he saw both old and new. Pity when he saw the dead peasants and children. He regarded the dead with respect as he saw the battle hardened faces of the soldiers that fought in battles in wars before this, and probably way before the war between the two beings. Lasty, he was in awe. Awestruck for he saw numerous creatures that old age claimed, or war. He saw orcs, he saw dwarves, trolls, and even gigantic lizards that once roamed the land.

"Sightseeing, boy?" The sellsword pointed out. "Try not to smell them."

"It kinda gets boring after a while."

"It won't be when we get there. Just hold on tight, and be careful on the road."

He nodded at those words, but after he took a swig of water from the flask on the side of his hip. He'll drink the booze when they're off the trail.

* * *

"Can you tell me about those two whores that you have at the back?"

Dennis bit back a sigh. If there's one saying he can use to describe this event, is this old saying: "It's hard to win an argument against a smart person, but it's impossible to win against an idiot." That perfectly describes this predicament.

Long story short: They were lucky that they made it to Ken when the sun was setting down, but it came with a cost as they're now dealing with guards at the gate. Unfortunately, these were Black Dogs. Bronn has already negotiated with them in regards to the right of passage, explaining to them that they were the first group that went out to scour the Necromancer, and lied about how everyone else died, but they were lucky. Now the hard part is them trying to get in without leaving behind two.

That's right, they wouldn't stop asking for them, they even went as far as to go and demand that the two females are to be given as payment in order to get in. Negotiations almost became a hostile affair of how insistent these two men are.

"Guess it's now or nothing..." He mutters to himself as he had his steed march up to the guardsmen, and cleared his throat. "These bitches are mine."

He gave them a challenging look as they turned around to look at him, and it's quite clear with the looks plastered on their faces, they're not taking that with a grain of salt.

"Why should we believe that?!" One of them barked out, already pulling out his sword with his teeth baring down.

"You can stop with the act, I'm not gonna give these whores to someone as lowly like the both of you, but it just so happens I changed my mind." He retorted, maintaining a rather arrogant tone on his voice before he continued. "I'm planning to give these bitches to Volt for a good price!"

He can already feel the boring gazes by his party members, but this might as well be the best way to go at it. He'll explain everything once he gets inside a decent Inn, and after buying them all mugs of ale.

"Volt will even let you have them for a while too. Think about it; being granted a High Born Elf to warm your bed, squealing like a whore as you rut her cunt and smack her perky elven ass. Or..." He said as he looks over to the warrior woman. "You can have your fun with her."

He shrank at the glare she gave him, but he did not show it. If this fails, it'll end with his throat slit and the girls raped, and he doesn't want that.

"What makes you think I'll have fun with her?"

"Break her into bedslave. She is more than a handful. I humiliated her after she came to us and declared that all of our belongings shall go to her, and in single combat, I won. I humiliated her as I pushed my dick inside her ass, but that did little to my chagrin, so that's why I want to punish her."

"I don't know, she looks willing if you ask me." The smarter one pointed out as he rubbed his chin. "Are you sure that actually happened?"

Dennis quickly choked on his words and quickly racks his brain to find a perfect excuse. Even looking at some of his teammates with desperate eyes, but the warrior woman answered his prayers by growling at the two men.

"You're an idiot for thinking I'd bow do easily to a man!" She roared. "I'll take you on in your pathetic game! if you think you can break me into a breeding bitch, go ahead!"

The Two guards glared at her as the other ones just looked in concern. Ultimately, they let her in, they let them all in. The foreigner breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You better be sure we get a turn on her."

"If you do your jobs well, Volt might... Especially after I tell that to him."

They grinned at him before letting him continue, and now Dennis prays that's one promise he doesn't have to fulfill.


	9. Peasants and Bastards (2)

After finally being allowed inside, the group sent the horses to the stables and found an inn for them to stay in for the night. Dennis had to pinch his nose just do he can protect it from the foul stench of sex literally floating in the air. He could give less of a shit when it comes to the squelches, but the stench? He says "Fuck you" to that.

"Told you. Ever since this continent has been renamed to "Cuntry", it's not a big surprise to see this anymore." Bronn whispered to him as he patted him on the back. "I'm fine with fucking a bunch of whores, but not in front of everyone."

"Thanks, I guess." Dennis quipped dryly as he moves to a table.

After the party takes their respective chairs, he waves over to the tavern wenches and tells them to bring over the mugs of ale.

"So, are you gonna tell us why you're planning to sell the two of us out? Or are you just here to get drunk?" The elf told him, holding a refined tone despite the fact that the glare she was giving him.

"It's a lie that I had to tell just for us to get in." He replied curtly. "How else are we supposed to get in if you think about it. We can't just kill the guards and move in, and that's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"But you gave them a promise that you're gonna auction us off!" Torien yelled in a hushed tone. "How do we know that you're not gonna betray us?!"

Dennis opened her mouth to say a word, but quickly went quiet as the mugs of ale have arrived and set on the table. He uttered the wench a simple "thank you" and had her sent off before looking at the party again with honest eyes as he grabs a mug.

"I'm trying to get as much advantages as I can." He began before taking a sip of the Amber colored beverage. "I know it's a sacrificial move, but it'll be all worth it when we work up a plan. That maybe a promise to them, but who's to say it's gonna last forever?"

His teammates only gave him skeptical looks, but he didn't blame them, much less get angry. Sure, what he was saying could be absurd, but it's the truth. But even with the benefit of doubt, he'd still take it. The only thing he's begging for is for them to at least consider.

"OK." The sellsword reached for his mug and drinks it. "We'll take your word for it, but it won't be easy for whatever you're planning."

"We'll consider it for now." The elf beside him agreed and grabs her own. The warrior woman following like the rest of them.

"So..." Dennis looked at the warrior woman. "What's your name?"

"Valera Urst."

He nods and takes a swig once again. Minor as it was, he had to do it out of respect. If these are gonna be the people he's working with, he might as well know who they are.

"So..." Valera whispered into his ear. "How are gonna take down Ke--"

He quickly shuts her up by pinching her lips together, and it didn't take a genius to know that it means that they have to be quiet. After he removed the hold he had on her lips, he pointed to the lone Dark Elf sitting by the bar stool, watching the orgy.

"What's up with her?" Bronn said in a low whisper.

"She could be listening in. Look!" Dennis whispered back as he points to the ongoing orgy that litters the inn, and at the wenches walking around giving the orders of ale and food. "It's pretty obvious. She's a girl, a little bit on the petite side, but still a girl. Why isn't she getting gangbanged? It's obvious for the other two, but she's just sitting down, doing nothing."

The four of them nodded in agreement.

"She reeks like a Black Dog, but it's not the sex... She's one of them."

"No wonder she's getting away with just sitting down..."

Dennis looked at all three of them. "I need you to find ourselves a room, OK? This place has a second Storey, right?"

Bronn nodded at that. "But we have to be booked. We can't just sneak over there, and knowing them, they'll barge into our room to get them unless we make it clear they belong to us."

"OK, I'll handle it. Just drink like nobody's business, and I'll handle the booking."

Everyone agreed, and Dennis rose from his seat and walked over to the girl.

He can already tell that this was going to be a bad idea, but he had to take the risk. In the end, this empire needs to end, and even if it's a small contribution, he'll see to it personally. With that, he held on to the Dark Elf's shoulder, and asks her a question.

"Can you point me to the innkeeper? Me and my friends are looking for a room to stay in."

The elf only gave him an impassive look. He couldn't help but wither a little under her gaze, but he doesn't let it show. He already has a good idea on how to stop prying eyes.

"You don't need them." She said neutrally. "Just go up and pick yourselves a room, it's that easy."

Dennis rose a brow, and as if the elf had seen the same look a thousand times before, she pointed towards the orgy, and true enough, that the Innkeeper is there. His blood boiled a little, but he wallowed it to avoid suspicion. Yet, it didn't stop the pitiful look appearing on his face as he watched her gag on Black Dog dicks with the other wenches.

_'How many?' _He asked himself. _'How many wanted this to happen?!' _

He stopped his musings as he couldn't help but feel the girl's gaze start boring a hole through his head, but he didn't mind as it somehow confirmed some of his suspicion. She could be watching them, listening in to their conversation with her pointy little elf ears, glancing at them with her pretty eyes while pretending to be nothing more but a girl that likes watching orgies.

"Thank you." He uttered as he quickly walked upstairs, his compatriots dashing from their seats in a hurry.

He gulped at that sort of action, and he could tell it was gonna bite him in the ass one way or another. Yet, he pressed on, and joined them on the way up. As he went up, he felt a shudder go down his spine, but it's probably for the better, because now he can confirm it.

She was spying on them.

* * *

"Since we have ourselves an elven spy at the ground floor, we're gonna have to be quiet." Torien whispered before taking a glimpse at Dennis, who is taking a rather large notebook from his bag and grabs a pencil as well.

"Can anyone read? Much less read and write?" He asked them all. They nodded and he sighed in relief as they all gathered around. "This is how we're gonna keep quiet."

He opens the notebook and flips across the pages, happy that this is a blank one. Then again, it's obvious since it's bound in leather, and the paper made in the exact same way how it was done in the middle ages. He was glad for the pencil too, as he needs to blend in as much as possible. The time will come where he'll tell the whole story to everyone, but not when there is a spy around.

He scribbled onto the paper, writing down the question to weaken the infrastructure of Ken. When he was done, he passed it to the others, and he watched as they wrote down their suggestions. He can admire there handwriting later, there's work to be done.

By the time they were done, he looked at all of the suggestions, and listed them down as it follows.

[Bronn: "We go to the dungeons and knock out the guards. Seeing the kingdom's state, it'll be safe to assume that the cells are crowded. If we get them out, it'll cause a distraction."

Torien: "We find the traitors! If what Bronn says it's true, we'll have to recruit and plan a distraction! It'll cause enough chaos to get us out, and if we're lucky, we cripple the Black Dogs."

Valera: "We find the wards, and the mages if they are present. We must take their spellbooks as well to make it easier for our allies to besiege this place."]

Dennis stroked his chin as he began compiling them. Seeing as these suggestions basically go together. Together as in, steps one, two, and three.

"All of these are gonna work... if we plan it out more of the between stuff." He mutters in a low whisper and tucks the book right under his pillow. "You can trust me with this one."

"Let's go get some sleep, shall we?!" Bronn yelled out boisterously, heading over to his own bed and lies on it. The rest follow suit and retire for the night.

They drift off to sleep, all except one. Dennis looked at the roof as he lied on his own bed, his mind processing everything. Other than that, he reminisced the days in his past and looked through the memories he had.

He looked through all of the hardships he had growing up, and meeting new people down the line... He remembers the shows he watched, he remembers his family, but it doesn't mean they're gone, he's just here. Adventures are an odd thing for him, and those are recorded within his diary, and compendium. He smiled fondly as he looks through the window to check if someone is spying on them.

He has to be vigilant, and he'll be sure to restore this Kingdom with everyone in the attempt, and he smiled in hope, but he also made a melancholic one. One for one person. He remembers her short, auburn hair, the winged eyeliner on her eyes, the soft features of her face. _'Rana' _he says inside his head.

_'I'm glad you didn't come with me. I wish you could've joined, but it's probably for the best. Me being a a guy, you being a girl... We'd be separated quickly.'_

He kept on thinking, and his face dropped slowly on how he remembers her, and how he remembered him... It's been two years since then, but he still feels the blood fresh on his face.

He shaked them away and went to bed, for the future is the one thing he has to worry about.

* * *

Many people have dreams. You can control them, manipulate them... Sometimes, you don't dream at all. You just go through 8 hours of darkness, and wake up afterwards, as far as sleep is concerned. But dreams? Dreams mean differently to Dennis.

"Yog...!" He called out. "YOG!!!" He called out again.

He looked around in the blank empty space that is supposed to be his dream, but a few minutes later, it's no longer black, for the white space cracked... and something... moves in. Most people would shit themselves, piss themselves, or even scream in terror as they witnessed this terror, but not Dennis, for he sees an old friend.

If a gigantic, frothing mass of eyes, mouths, and tentacles counts as a friend that is...

**_"Hello, Wanderer." _**The Old One bellowed as his main, gigantic eye approaches the wanderer.

"What in blazes are you doing in here?" Dennis replied back as he stared at the crowned eye. "And why did you call me? It has to be something important."

**_"You seem eager." _**

"Old Gods like you don't care much..." He said, crossing his arms. "I'm an ant in comparison to you. Just tell me what do you need... If an Old God like you calls me over, it has to be something important..."

He heard him growl, but with the many encounters he has, he knows what it meant, and it didn't mean Ill will... Because by growl, it's more of a hum. A hum to the God as it looks around before looking around.

**_"I come here to give you advice, child." _**He said simply. **_"And a warning to take into note. The little war over there, will soon become greater."_**

He tilted his head at those words, and regarded the God with a questioning look. **_"I'll show it to you." _**He heard him say as he opened many of his eyes and showed him the future... well... two things of the future. He looked into the first one, and he saw a tall, muscular man with a smile present on his face, writing down a letter with a Quill. His appearance definitely peaked his interest as Dennis began looking at all of his features.

Obviously, he was tall and well built. Along with the tan skin he has, and the scar running down his eye, it's clear that he is a warrior. A warrior that can read and write, and with the smile he has, he can assume that he regards himself as some sort of... king. A king to say the least. The other was a very brutal scene. One that can only be described as the "Red Wedding" of this world.

He sees armored men and rag-clothed men, fighting within the dining halls of a castle, their faces strewn with anger, glee, and revenge as they both attacked the Black Dogs amidst the food, the whores, and the slaves. He knows what this means, and it traces from Bronn. If this is what the future shows, then he's right! The houses hold the Dogs in contempt! They hated them! But he asks himself this... Why would they do that?

Sure, the signs are obvious, but he can't help but feel another reason... The massacre was personal, very **_personal. _**Yet, he feels like they're not doing this for Celestine... Are they doing it out of personal revenge, he can't be sure.

**_"And just a side note: Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer..." _**Yog-Sothoth proclaimed. **_"They paid the price when the necromancer first arrived and struck... where were the armies? They should've struck when he was at his weakest... The dead that crawls the realm is the punishment for ignoring it." _**

"But what about the letter?!" Dennis asked. "What could it mean?!"

**_"Remember Aegon's conquest, and how he united all of Westeros. Rulers will often expand, wishing to claim new lands for their own. Vult wishes the same." _**

"You think he's gonna succeed?" He asked one more time.

**_"The legitimacy is there... but only a fool would follow him to the ends of the earth."_**

"But I wanna know if he wins?!"

**_"He will if you let him..." _**Then he secedes from his dream. **_"Now wake up, and see the earth. The spy could be there." _**

And with a bright green flash, he woke up.

* * *

He looked around frantically in the room, never leaving his spot as he looks through the window, the ceiling, every nook and cranny this place has to offer.

The rain outside didn't help with the atmosphere, and neither did the thunder. He has to be vigilant. Very vigilant.

He took a deep breath and sighed as he ponders upon the dream he had, and the visions that came by Yog-Sothoth's volition. The one with the knight's are obvious, but he doesn't know when, nor how it would happen, but he focused on the one with the "King" writing the letter.

Oh, how he hoped that it would lead to getting more allies instead of enemies. Sure, there's practically a civil war going on between Kazuma and Vult, but if he gets backed up by other kingdoms across the sea, it'll lead to chaos. Even if it's a third party, he'll take it. He doesn't want more things on his plate.

He closes his eyes and took a deep breath to calm him down. Letting himself drift away in pleasure as he reclines on the bed, relishing the moist sensation on his co--

A moist sensation on his cock?

His eyes jutted open in shock and quickly peeled the blanket off of him and lo and behold... it was the dark elf from earlier, gingerly sucking on his dick as if it was the normal thing in the world.

He looked up to the ceiling, asking any God to answer his question on how a dark elf is there, sucking on his human cock like it's just... normal... but alas, he has accepted that this is now happening. He couldn't complain, really. Would you complain if you're in the same shoes as him? Probably, but why would you.

But that didn't stop him from grabbing the gun and pointed it at her head.

"Just keep sucking." He commanded in a quiet whisper. "I'm the Guy with the gun, and if you even try biting it off, I'll shoot you in the head..."

With that issue in the Air, he watched the elf continue on her treatment on his dick. He watched as she bobbed her head up and down and even licking the shaft as she went on stroking it as well.

As far as the adventurer is concerned, he's in bliss, I tell you. He relaxed himself and laid the gun flat on his stomach, savoring the pleasant sensation coursing through him, but he knows there's more pressing matters to deal with. He grabbed a stray piece of cloth and bound it into ball, and hands it over to her.

"Put it in." He said and aimed at her head once again. "And get up. You know what to do."

And do she did. She grabbed the ball and gagged herself with it before climbing up to his frame, her legs spread apart as she aligns herself with his cock. She put herself down and whimpered as she felt it go inside, and she quickly went to work as she bounced slowly on his lap.

And he quickly seized her by the throat, the gag working well as it muffled her surprised yelps, and he made sure it stayed on. "Do you really thinkthink I'm that stupid?" He whispered into her ear.

She froze and her eyes went wide as she stares at him. Unfortunately, the shock caused her walls to tighten down on the sword sheathed inside of her.

"J-Jesus, calm down!" He hugged her tightly in an effort to put her on ease. Not really the best idea since he tore her plan apart.

Yet, she took the last laugh as she pushed him down to the bed, and freed herself from his embrace, and rode him like a beast. The foreigner flailed his arms, trying to push her off, but she was a lot stronger than she looked. She swiftly grabbed his wrists and made sure he was pinned down under her strength. She even smiled as she saw his face twist in pleasure, and how he gritted his teeth, trying not to moan.

"What's the matter~?" She cooed. "I thought you're gonna be the hero, but I guess I was wrong~." She cooed once more as she put a hand on his throat. "Moan for me, my sweet prince~!"

She squeezed lightly, and he defied it by grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling it away, but she put on a fight. She chuckled as she stared into his eyes. "Moan for me. Moan for me if you want to li--"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off, for she felt something hard hitting her head, and being pushed away by the second elf inside the room, waking up from her not do subtle demands from earlier.

"Explain it tomorrow." She told him icily as she stared at his erection. "Pull your pants up! If you think I'm gonna suck that like a whore, you got another thing coming!"

And do he did. Then he quickly went to work on the dark elf. Skillfully tying her up with her own garments and gagging her once again with the cloth ball.

"I worry with the fact that you know how to do that."

"Please don't ask. It's better that way."

With both of them sighing, they went with their respective beds and slept through the night once again, leaving the dark elf bound on the floor.

* * *

"Are you really sure this is your friend's house? It looks like nothing more but a cottage for peasants." A burly man complained as he steps inside. "This better be worth it."

"Calm down, Glyndwr. I tell you, I always come here for tea, conspiracies, and just loosening up." The white haired girl piped at him as she skips over to a chair and sits on it. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen."

"Shiromi, you're not helping! And what did I tell you about calling me by that name? It's Marthos, and don't you forget it!"

"Sorry, but that was the name you're born with! And just a fair warning, my friend is rather unpredictable~!"

The man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Has it really boiled down to this? He wondered. Stepping inside a lowly peasant's house just to seek advice from a drunkard... advice on how to quell riots and a bunch of undead.

And just as his troubles bubbled more, another one added to his plate as he sees a man barge into the house, drunk out of his mind and drinking out of a flask. All tipsy and wobbly as the booze takes it's toll. Yet, that didn't stop him from looking at him, and spewing out a geyser of beer the moment he laid eyes on Shiromi.

"Bleatin' elk! Ai didn' 'no ye wur kamin ovah wit a fren!" The man burbled incoherently as he walks on over. "Wat du ye wan ya guber????"

Marthos shook his head in disappointment, and he just watched as he saw the drunken idiot joking around with the girl, laughing along with his horrid jokes. Yet, when he heard him cough... He could've sworn that it didn't sound... normal... it sounded clear, glassy clear.

"Forgive me for my introduction." If he wasn't concerned earlier, then he would be now. "Trust me, the only way to get eyes off you is to act like a drunk. That's how I was able to get away with locking my doors and writing my books."

"You write?"

The man nodded and he puts his flask by the table. "Some people call me Jack Connington, but they usually call the Duncan the drunkard. They couldn't bother calling me by the first one since they find that one funnier. Could you imagine?"

He shrank a little as he turned to him with a smile. "Call me Ingham." He said as he fixed his clothes and hair. "So tell me, Black Dog. What troubles ail you? Last time I checked, penis size doesn't matter. Especially if you can grab a girl from her home and rape her to her wit's end."

He sighed at that immature jab, but even then, he couldn't deny the turmoil he feels, and if he's willing to be honest, he's desperate for answers. If he's gonna get them from this freak, then might as well ask away.

"If it's about the Necromancer and his army, I'm afraid I can't help you."

Well, shit. So much for that question.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but it's clear who's gonna be the victor. Don't you see how the people were treated? I don't know how many times it's been said, but still. Do you really think the Black Dogs have a lick of a chance to beat this threat?"

"What about a way to kill him?" Shiromi piped in. "He's the mastermind here, so if we can kill him, that means we kill the rest of his army."

"If it's only that easy." Ingham declared. "Necromancer's don't fear death, they embrace it... they worship it. Necromancer's don't stay dead after all. If you drive a sword into his heart, he'll fall down. But he'll get back up, and continue on. Your best bet is a Dragonbone weapon."

Marthos tilted his head, but Ingham only smiled as he pulled out a dagger from his belt, and true to word... It was different... It was bone, but not just ordinary bone.

The two gazed at the dagger, admiring the intricacy built into the weapon. The admired the wire wrap on the femur handle, they gazed upon the silver guard, and they admired the bone white blade that shined beautifully with it's Steel edges mounted on it.

"I'd love to give it to you, but I can't. It's a heirloom from my family, and an heirloom from my father... Before you bastards killed him two years ago..."

He puts it back on his belt and took a seat at a vacant chair. "It's not too late to switch sides, you know." He stated as he reclined. "At this point, you need a miracle to save your ass. You don't even have a Kingdom backing you up."

"It's preposterous!" He yelled. "My allegiance belongs to them, and to them alone!"

"But if you're here for answers, then it's obvious you're desperate." The man interjected as he took a swig. "It's hard to remain loyal to a group that's falling from grace..." He said solemnly as he took another one before handing it to him. "Isn't it clear? Rebels, undead, and traitors. You have given more people in this land a reason to Rebel instead of supporting him in this war... And not only that, you have been ignoring this threat back when it was only a rumor... Give people a chance, they'll take it. Especially if the reward is greater than the risk."

And as to prove a point, he looked at the window, and judging by the Red lights and embers... A riot is gonna begin. Of course, the three went over and watched as rows upon rows of peasants and Rebel knights March upon the streets. All of them chanting the end of the Black Dogs before halting to an end.

From there, they see a force of Black Dogs coming in to quell the riot. Backed up by the imps, the gargoyles, the orcs, demons? They're there too. And they watched as the two of them clash at one another. Their swords ringing as they both go at the onslaught.

They watched as they see the peasants cracking skulls with their shovels and their axes, and they watched as the knights hacked and slashed against the imps and demons and surprisingly, it was almost a stalemate... They were seeing men willing to die to oppose the Dogs, even if it's such a small scale.

"Brave men, are they not?"


	10. Ch 9: First We Fall, But Then We Rise

**[Ingham]**

I whistled as I saw one of the Gargoyle's head come right off his shoulders as the riot surged on with every bloody moment, and honestly, out of all the days this can happen, it happened now. Quite a disadvantage for me since I have my friend over and one of the "Big Boys" in the Black Dog's army, so I might as well be expecting some of them to rush in and lop his head off, but I can tell it won't be easy... and it all stems from his frame.

You see, with eyes like mine, I can tell who someone is just by looking at them. The man I see right here, has seen many days of war, or should I say years to make it more fitting? Regardless, his hardened face the says the same. The scars, the wounds... Even the burns as well. His muscles large as they are armored like the rest of his body. Even he can kill a man with his own bare hands.

"Now that we're here..." I put a hand on his shoulder, and greeted him with the smile I greet everyone. "Let's go somewhere private."

"Why?" He turned to me, looking at me with his own cold eyes. "is there something for me waiting here? A knife inside my throat?"

I wanted to laugh as I heard him say that. Ironic, if you ask me. Seeing one of the many people who went back on their word, plunging this homeland of my mine and everyone else. Let's not forget what they did, and we all know that.

His eyes may be cold, but his voice betrays it. By my ears, nothing's more satisfying than seeing someone so... scared, and desperate.

"Come with me." I said to him as I walked off to my study. Arguably, the only place to hide as the riot rages on outside.

"Hope you have some wine aging down there."

Worry not, my white haired friend. A man always has his comforts.

...

After a while, we reached my study. Other than the large table I have, it's not much to look at other than all the books sprawled neatly in columns and scrolls.

"Here." I heard him say as he hands me over a red note. "She said that I should take a look at this."

Snickering along with my companion, I did so.

**_"Hello, Kings from the lands beyond. My name is Volt, king of Eostia. It is my humble, and fair honor to say that if possible, you can come with me, and discuss some things._**

**_A Necromancer plagues my lands, and if nothing's done, all will be gone, and my Kingdom shall be in ashes. Help me come to my aid, and I will see how we can make our kingdoms prosper more."_**

I let out a hum from reading that. It's rather odd, if you ask me. Volt going as far as too ask foreign Kings to his aid. The riots and the Rebels may be an issue, but the Demonic Legion hasn't done much.

"Could it be that they're scared?"

"Which ones? The Black Dogs, or the Demons?"

"The Demons are easy to explain." She piped in. "A good portion of them went off in a march to find where he is, and by good portion, I mean many. Many of the Hard asses if I can be crass. The ones getting battered outside are the mooks."

I furrowed my brows at that insinuation. "They're looking for him...? In a march? With the dead crawling around in some parts of the continent?"

I looked at the burly man once more. "This is a suicide mission... Even if it's just minor, you're risking your best men in a wild Goose chase. If they don't know where he is, it'll be a long time for them, and their numbers will be nothing more but a handful of seeds." At least I know why he came here now. Especially with my friend.

Volt's a smart man, charismatic and cunning, and many more traits you can fit in for your ideal leader... Yet, this is reckless for someone like him. He is the one that convinced the demons to join his side and take down Olga, and he is the one that started this all in the first place. He turned this empire into a brothel, just so he can be it's manager.

"That's why I wanted to ask you, Ingham." He put a hand on my shoulder. "We conspired with not just the demons, but we conspired with the nobility too. I'm afraid of sending this letter to the far seas... And you can already tell why."

"Then why aren't you in the march?" I asked him.

He let's go of my shoulder and sighed deeply. "Because this is personal. You have no idea how paranoia can affect a man. We built our group through strength and power, and if someone like Volt starts asking for help, we wouldn't like that. Another one is about conspiracies... Think about it. Would any king go as far as to answer this plea for help?"

"The only way I can see this going is that this is some kind of trap." Shiromi shared as she downed the mulled wine I had at the shelf. "That's the only reason why I can see him go for something like this. He's luring the Kings with their armies and kill them. Without the leaders, they'll turn to him."

"But the armies would bear witness to it, and so will the generals, and not only that, they have the next generation groomed to take charge upon their deaths... We may have a Demonic Legion... But we're talking about a united force of many lands with different forces."

"And with that Dragonbone knife you showed us, I'm guessing they'll bring in those scaly bastards."

I whistle as we weigh our options in regards to the contents of the letter, each one less favorable than the last. If my memory serves me right, we will all be troubled, for the kingdoms beyond have their own strengths and weaknesses.

I remember reading about the legends of the Stormborn. How they all claim that they descended from the first Storm King, and draw power from the God. Another with the Kingdom of Fire, rulers of the Eastern Lands, from where Kaguya came. Then for the K;thori.. Ones that rule the Black Lands, where legends claim that all the foulest beings came from.

They're many more lands and powerful kingdoms that can be worth noting, Like the Golden Empire, and the Kings of Winter. And with one more Kingdom that pledges allegiance to one another, it all becomes clear that our chances of survival are weak.

Oh, Volt. What have you gotten us into?

* * *

**[****Kazuma] **

He sighs to himself as he threw the last of the ingredients into the pool, courtesy of the Great Lion Tywin himself and by his kin. He muttered the ancient words and watched as the pool turn blue and shimmer with light as magic overtakes it.

"Are you sure this is gonna work flawlessly?" Arcturus said as he keeps a firm hold on Maia. "Don't get me wrong, I've seen plenty of mages, strong and weak, old and young, but I've witnessed some of the most experienced ones make mistakes here and there but... how are we sure she isn't going to turn more into a vegetable than she already is?"

"Faith." He said calmly as he turns to him. "Your concerns are noted, but I made sure this will be the right one. I didn't bring that magical book for nothing."

"So... With that in mind, are we going to throw her in?"

"Lay her in gently." He answered swiftly he walked over to his side. "I'll help you with the placement."

Not wanting to make even more rebuttals, the Knight let him do what he pleases and carries the girl to the pool. With the Necromancer's help, they slowly and gently place her into the pool, but not before closing her eyes and placing her head gently at the brim.

"Now we'll wait. Until then, I'll be checking on the mirror."

"What's there to find? I don't want to berate you, but because of your magic, the dead crawl all over the fields and litter everywhere. It may not be the entire continent, but we can't send a scout out. The dead will eat them alive if they get out."

"Which is why I have ravens out there." He answered politely. "I knew that would be an issue, so I let the birds do the work." His hands trail upon the glass and taps the mirror three times. "If we're lucky, we'll see what Volt has done."

The two stood back and watched as the magic on the mirror starts taking effect. From what was once a reflection on the room, it was now a view of an open, grassy field that is provided by the raven itself. Wasting no words and time, he fiddled his fingers and piloted the bird as it soared through the air.

"Keep an eye out for anything that comes up, I might miss quite a few details, so it would be nice to have some help." He said to the Knight.

With a sigh, he walked over to the side and watched along. But looking for something specific or important didn't last long as they heard the footsteps coming from the north. Only it didn't feel like footsteps, it was a march.

Kazuma and Arcturus looked on with mild fear as they saw the coalition of forces heading towards Lion's Keep. All of them ranging of 100,000 men of both Black Dogs and Noble Soldiers, and supplied with a whopping force of 300,000 of the Demonic Legion. By the armors they wear, it's the best of the best, and the greatest of the great. This won't be some disorganized rabble of soldiers that tried to take him down, no. This! This was the might of the real army! Led by none other than Volt himself. Smiling triumphantly as he sees hordes of undead come into the charge.

"Looks like he decided to take you seriously..." The proud knight mumbled as he watches the Necromancer log out of the mirror and began gearing up.

"This is a fight we have to win!" He shouted as he put on his gauntlets. "There's only one house that supports me and that's your family! No wonder he was biding his time!"

It didn't take long for the knight to understand why. It has been a solid two months since his family took down the banners, and replaced them with their own. Personally, they don't know where he came from, but the words he said to his father was true. He remembered training amongst the rows of golden soldiers with the blade on his hand, and how their home lies in one of the most strategic places in the eves of war. Ever since they came in, they made this place into their own, personal whorehouse!

'Tell your father he's coming! Gather whatever troops you can get and I'll bring the dead over here. The one's already on the charge will give us enough time. Go!" He ordered him as he grabbed his sword.

Amidst the commotion, the water stirred from where Maia is. It didn't go unnoticed as the two men heard the water swish and were taken back as what burst through was nothing more but the angry warrior, screaming in rage.

"I'll have his head for what he did to me!" She screamed as she crawled out of the pool. "**I'LL CHOP THEIR HEADS OFF IF IT's THE LAST THING I DO!**"

She pushed herself off the floor and roared, uncaring about her stark nakedness, and only caring about the fields that run Red with Black Dog blood.

Arcturus grabbed a sword from the wall and tossed it at her, and she caught it, caught it as if the days of her being used as a sex doll never mattered. Then, she grabbed the necromancer by the hair and pulled him close.

"Where's the armory?!"

He pointed his sword to the door. "Just go left after you leave this room. There will be a sign that says it anyway, so it will be hard to miss."

She growled as she moved closer to his ear. "Thank you." She whispered before giving him a kiss on the forehead and walked away.

"Better snap out of it quickly." Arcturus called out as he also prepares to leave. "We can't afford you being dumbstruck on a time like this."

Shaking his head, the necromancer followed.

* * *

**[Dennis]**

"Not gonna lie. What you did last night was both irresponsible and hilarious at the same time." Bronn scolded him with a grin as he held the mug of ale in his hands.

Dennis groaned just by thinking about last night and what happened earlier today. Truth be told, they were able to apprehend their sneaky little elf, and she's still bound in rope to this very moment. The only thing he wasn't happy to think about was how they avoided getting caught.

The door came knocking, and what came through was the voice of a Black Dog. Bronn gave him the wild idea to continue on and finish what he did last night, and that is to fuck that dark elf into submission.

To say the least, he couldn't believe it worked. The Black Dog barged in, and they moment they saw her bound to the floor, unconscious and everything, they wasted no time in getting down and getting their sloppy seconds.

Sure, the memory of him going down on the elf's cunt, and just hearing her moan out in ecstasy... it's something he can cherish, and he's not gonna deny that the colour contrast between her dark skin and his pale complexion was intoxicating... he felt dirty. Really dirty.

But he knew the reason why, he just wasn't expecting the latter to happen.

"She was a spy, and the reason why I went along is simple." He leaned to the table, swishing the ale in his mug. "I don't know if her starting with a blowjob is supposed to lull me to a fall sense of security, but I went with it because I know why."

"And why's that?"

"Because she is indeed the spy. I had the notebook with me, right?"

Seeing him nod put him at ease, and he's glad about it. There's no point in trying to stall now since they want to know the reason why.

"I went along with it because it's my one chance to apprehend her. To tie her up and shut her mouth because I knew she's a liability."

And of course, he can hear the sellsword chuckle.

"Guess you got a little too excited and became a little too eager." He snickered as he took a swig out of his cup.

He sighed to himself and he felt up the handle of his mug and noticed that it's a little heavy on the bottom due to the Steel band that surrounds it. He now asks, will it make a good weapon?

He never prided himself as the Modern day Sherlock Holmes, and although he's rather good with forensics and the art of deduction, he doesn't feel worthy about having those gifts. Mostly because he studied about forensics out of boredom, and his ability of deduction isn't all that great. Even when he began the conspiracy to take this city, he needed that notebook just to keep tabs on the people he's working with.

He can only remember so much, but it's not a bad thing. It just shows that he's human.

Yet that never stopped him from what he's thinking off right now.

He imagined himself inside a ring, surrounded by an audience of Black Dogs and his companions forced to watch by the side. He eyed the orc as he went in to grab the sword latched on his hip.

_'Toss the ale to his face, and dodge the blind slash he'll send you.' _He thought to himself as he went forward with that motion. _'Use the mug to your advantage. Dodge the swings, duck on the third one and flip the mug. Once that has been achieved, strike upwards to hit him on his orcish nuts. Clear away as he falls down, then to beat him to unconsciousness, or deliver the killing the blow.' _

He was snapped out of his musings as Valera pinched his nose and gave it a little shake.

"I don't know if you're planning a murder, or sleeping with your eyes open."

Truth be told, he probably was now that he thinks about it.

"Speaking of murder... " Torien began. "Isn't it a little boring? I mean, I know we're supposed to hate them, but I like them whenever they're chatting and partying." She looks over at the black dogs and examined their faces. "If you took away their desire to plug their dicks in any girl they find, they would've been great friends... shame that there's nothing you can see to sympathize with them."

"How about we have our friend here do the fighting?"

Everyone in the group turn their eyes towards the foreigner, one who instinctively raised his hands, worried about what they're planning.

"OK, I don't want any trouble. Besides, we have to keep a low-"

"Well, looks like we have two lovelies here that needs a good dicking if you ask me."

Dennis and the rest of his group watch as the Black Dogs rise from their seats, all of them giving Valera and Torien lustful sneers. Everyone here, wants a piece of them.

"I don't think that would be necessary." Dennis said out loud, but he quickly covered it, realizing the implications that came with it, but they caught on...

"What makes you think we can't have them, hm?" The one with the eye patch told him. "Do you own them~? You don't even look like you're one of us, so unless you want to have a knife fight here, you best back off."

"Hey, I remember him." Another chimed in. "Weren't you the man that said these girls we're going to Volt?"

Dennis looked at him, and it didn't take long for him to recognize who he is. That ashen hair and gentle features, he was the one at the gate, the smarter one besides the dumb oaf yesterday.

"Yes." He replied. "I'm taking them to Volt. They're worth more to him than the likes of you."

"Oh Volt can piss off!" Eye-patch yelled as he pulls out a long knife. "These girls... In this tavern... Who cares what he thinks?! He's out there fighting the Necromancer, him and his enforcers! He's as good as dead, and that ain't stopping us from taking them!"

The two girls grit their teeth, and you don't need a genius to tell you what's going to happen. Torien's ready to get up and pepper his face full of darts that are surprisingly stashed away in her gloves, and Valera's ready to throw the table over and kill all of them. You don't want an Amazon raging inside an inn where everyone can get caught in the crossfire.

Dennis quickly put a hand on Valera's own, and by a mere string of luck, the ashen one put a hand on Eye-patch's shoulder.

"You can't do that! Can't you see they're going to-"

"LIKE I CARE!" He roared out and stabbed him straight in the chest.

He grinned as he saw his own comrade spit out blood, and he watched as his shaky hands come up to hold, but he twisted the blade and pulled it out. Without any mercy, he kicked him down, but he felt disappointed that he won't be able to watch him bleed and die.

"Last warning! You either give us the girls, on we'll take them by force!"

Dennis can only stare at him. Bronn put a hand on his sword and drew it out, but Dennis stopped him as well. He knew that threat was aimed at him, but the sellsword was reluctant... but he complied.

He appealed the idea to the knife fight. He opened the bag he had in hand, and stuck his hand in. He drew out the knife, a big Bowie Knife. One with a blade that's nearly as long as a man's arm, and a protective d-guard to boot. More of a short sword,but he could care less. He got out off his seat and walked into the ring of Black Dogs, and waited for his to emerge.

And with the eagerness of a lanky dog with rabies, he lunged at him with two knives. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled as he swung the blade he had on his right.

Dennis quickly pushed his arm to his side, and blocked it, and with the knife on his hand, and he parries the other blade and punched him across the jaw with the guard present on it, and just as predicted, he watched him reel away from the pain. He could use this window to kill him right here, right now, but he didn't. He wants to entertain them now, but that's mostly to show how good he is as a fighter. If a display of skill would get them to back off, then he might as well.

He lunged at him again, and with the slashes he made, he blocked them with his own. Sparks flew as both of them went on, their blades meeting together again and again, and just to mess with the playing field, Dennis circled around his opponent and kicked him on the side, and nicks him down on his thigh, but he caught a surprise on his own.

Eye-patch was able to do the same. Both of them are now wounded, but still ready to fight.

"Ready to give up, you bastard!?" He taunted as he flashed the knives again.

He was undeterred. He stared at him, and just like before, he started calculating the odds on how he'll attack. Will he run up to him, both of them in hand and close in on his head? If he does, he'll duck to the side, and deliver a punch to the liver. Then he'll slice him across the gut the moment he swings his left hand, and he'll finish it off by delivering another punch to the jaw, and stab him through the chest like what he did to the other one.

If he attacks by going for a roundhouse, he'll reply before slashing at his leg, if the chances are present, he'll cut his leg off like a piece of butter, crippling him, and deliver the finishing blow by chopping his head in half.

Both fighters stared at one another, and it felt like hours, both of them trying to see if they can even get a decent sense of ground. Dennis' strategy is at place, but he has to be sure he'll attack the way he thinks he will. If he doesn't, it'll fall in shambles, and he'll be the one that's getting flayed.

The foreigner's fingers curled tightly at the handle, anticipating his next move until the door opened, and he suddenly felt a twinge of dread for some odd reason... Almost as if someone worse is here with them.

"Having a fight without me, eh~~~?" A woman's voice rang through and the sound of her footsteps rang through the inn, no one daring to look at her except for Dennis and his friends.

Oh how Dennis wish he didn't look. Unlike his friends, he felt fear the moment he looked at her body. Sure, it's not unsightly, and by the way how her armor and clothes fit snugly against her slim frame, she loves to show it off. The way how her cleavage spills out from the breastplate, and the way how her modest muscles bulge against the black apparel brings it's own kind of alluring appeal. But it's the way her face looks is what made him feel fear.

A face all too familiar from that fucking world.

Yet, he'll admit her hair was corrupted. It may cascade down her head beautifully, and the way her bangs frame it made it sweet, but the color was odd, it was a sinister gradient of purple and red, and the tips blacker than coal. Her smile, her evil smile. Dennis shivered just by how manic it looks. Those rows of sharp, needle-like teeth are bared by her own accord, and her one eye was filled to the brim with whatever kind of dark foul magic she has been practicing in her time.

He looked away, and prayed he'll never look again, but that was stopped the moment she grabbed his opponent's head, and forced him to gaze at her face.

"Tell me..." She began, her head approaching slowly like a predator. "Why did this happen~? This petulant little fight of yours, hm~?"

Eye-patch stammered and mumbled as he racked his brain for any responses, hoping that the seconds that pass by, hoping that they all don't ruin his chance of survival.

"He killed Fenri." The burly orc told her simply as he walked forward. "He was trying to steal the two girls that were supposed to go to Volt."

The strange woman grinned in glee as she looked at the man in the mercy of Her hand. She looked over to the body and finalized on what she's going to do now.

"You broke my toy..." She began as she licked his jaw. "You know what that means~?"

"I-I get to replace him?"

She smiled sweetly, her ears fluttering playfully as she put two paws on his face, and slammed them harshly again the column. It wasn't gentle at all, it was hard. real hard! Everyone swore they heard his skull crunch against the might of that.

If there's one thing Dennis knows, is that Hellhounds. Hellhounds are not to be messed with.

"This is why I preferred to come alone." A man said as he came in with a bunch of knights, all of them bearing the digits of the houses they belong to.

Dennis doesn't know the specific name, but he'll take their coat of arms. After all, he can see them bear the sigils, and what he sees is a draconic goldfish, a boar's head that gleams red eyes, and a black scythe that fells the field.

"Where's the barkeep?" He questioned them as he looked around, but his face deadpanned as he saw where she is, passed out on a table, covered in cum.

The stranger sighs as he scratches his strawberry blonde hair before pulling out a notebook. He turned to the guards and ordered them to grab Fenri's corpse and take him away. While that's going on, he turned over to Dennis and whistled over to the wenches.

"You lot will do good enough." He stated as he looks at all of them. "Where's the cellar? Volt told us that he'll be out there, leading the best men to take him down, and he promised to get it done in seven days time."

"But what about the Wild Hunt?" The orc asked him.

"Out there in the field. Volt acted as the vanguard in order to be a distraction to the necromancer. The Wild Hunt will come in for an ambush and he'll be there to collect the remains. So they say."

Getting back on track, he gets them all to take him to the cellars to gather the wine. Normally, Dennis would protest immediately, but he recognized that if he just goes along, he'll be able to get the lords in on the conspiracy to retake the city, or help them out if there's already one at play.

Sure, he'll have to know first, but... It's the best he got.

Thankfully, the trip to the cellar wasn't long, and when one of the wenches grabbed a key and opened it, Dennis stood by the man, and began the first phase of his plan.

"How much wine do you need?" He asked him.

"I don't need the entire cellar, just the finest ones, ones for his men and the Wild Hunt that went with him. This will be the glorious day, and just so they can be rid of that necromantic nuisance."

Dennis went speechless, that was easier than he thought. He wanted to stop him and suggest that maybe he should taste the wine first, and when the booze takes it's toll, then he'll interrogate him without the need for torture or intimidation. He doesn't have the Lasso of Truth after all.

The only way that can go wrong is if he catches on to his bluff and that might get him executed. Out of all the skills Dennis has, wine tasting is one of his weaker points. The only time he drank high quality wine and judged how good taste would be the time Sophia celebrated her graduation from her overseas education over at the University of Cambridge.

Also the one time he knew he goes hyper when he gets drunk instead of shambling around like a normal drunkard.

Nonetheless, he stood by until he heard him whistle for the soldiers to come over.

"You seem to be a capable man." He began as he looked at him. "I wonder... can you help me with the preparations?"

Dennis pondered with that decision. Sure, he already called for him anyway, along with him already being there in front of the man, but he disregards it.

Speaking of... This can work.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to get everything ready." He uttered to him and quickly ran out.

"Where are you going?" He yelled out.

"Getting some things ready, because you sir, are lucky!" He proclaimed as he reaches the door. "Me and my friends happen to be amazing at this line work!"

Without wasting anymore time, he ran off. Dodging through the Black Dogs and the Knights, he made it to the group and whispered into their ears.

"I hope all of you are good at throwing parties because that's how we're going to take this city."

Torien gave him a quizzical look, but she's hesitant to say the least.

"I can help with the interior, but... What if we get caught?"

"You know how to punch someone in the face, that's what you need to keep yourself safe. Same thing goes for you, Valera."

"It's a risky plan... The houses could be plotting something, but I'm not sure if they can trust us to help them." Bronn muttered. "How can you talk them into letting us help?"

"I told the guy that he can count on us."

The Sellsword gave him a deadpan look, but he complied.

"OK, it's settled. I hope you know how to improvise, because this is our only shot at doing this!"

"Everything OK with your group?" Speak of the devil, the man came in and walked over to there table.

"Yes! Rest assured, all will go well."

The man glanced towards his group, and his eyes stare at the girls. His eyes narrow at them, but it wasn't Lust. It was something else.

"Are you sure the girls can help?" He asked.

The foreigner nodded enthusiastically, and gave him a small smile in order to secure the deal.

"I'll make sure your girls are well protected. The last thing I need is you lot slacking off because they couldn't be bothered to keep it in."

With that. He walked off, but he stopped and looked at all of them.

"Get in the cart. There's enough space for all of you."

None of them protested as they walked out and got in.

* * *

As the Day went on by, Dennis watched as they made it to the main part of the city, the keep of which the party will take place in.

The guards opened the gates without objection and let's them in. Dennis hopped out of the cart with the rest of his group as they follow the man inside.

"The room's rather spacious, so it might take a while to get everything sorted out." He said as he stops at the main hall. Letting them gawk at the scenery of it.

He quickly points at the elf.

"You're an agile thing, right?" He nods as she muttered a quick yes. He whistled again and two knights come in. "They'll keep an eye on you as you place the decorations, and rest assured, you are under my care. If any of the dogs come, I'll personally see to their execution."

Then he looked at the remaining members of the group.

"Follow me to the dining hall. There, you'll meet with the lords and you will prove to them that you are the right ones for the job."

The group hastily followed him, and before anyone forgets anything, Bronn uses this chance to whisper something in Dennis' ear.

"Here in Ken, Volt has the prides of his conquest."

"The elves, right?"

The sellsword nodded. "I need you to get Celestine and show her off to everyone. With her being in the picture, people will rise and strike back."

"But what if she's already been reduced to a whore?" He whispered to him. "You've been here ever since they rebelled, I wouldn't be surprised if the people here already used her as a public use kind of slut."

The sellsword only gave him a pat on the back. "You might as well be the only man that can do something to snap her out of it. Just remember that only she matters. Everyone doesn't have a good opinion on Olga, so it'll be pointless if you choose her."

Dennis took a deep breath and starts thinking about it. Is he really the best man for this job? He can go in and steal the elf, just fine, but curing her from the trauma? He's not a psychiatrist! Maybe Rana can help, but she's not here is she?

Not only that, he doesn't even know if he can improvise...

Bronn gave him a worried look, and gave him a pat on the back. "Maybe we can do something to bring her back."

"Y-yeah. I'll focus on taking her."

The two shared a comforting smile before continuing on.

* * *

"Ah, I see you decided to bring some new recruits to help with the preparations! A little unneeded, but the more hands the merrier!" The fat man bellowed as he laughs gingerly.

Dennis couldn't help but look at the Lord, noting the lavish gems and jewelry that bedazzled his overly large coat. If he's to be honest, he remembered how fat he was back then, but even he was impressed that the Lord can still walk on his own two feet despite him already looking like he can create his own atmosphere.

Was it discriminatory with the way he thought? Maybe, but as already mentioned, he was fat back then. When you travel to other worlds to have fun, document monsters, on take part in any kind of adventure. Like partaking in wars and such, you tend to lose quite a lot of pounds. After all, if you're being chased by a Galvanosaurus, you can't afford to slow down and catch your breath.

Even then, he can feel his eyes studying all three of them curiously. He's not sure if he's being paranoid as such, but he wouldn't exactly deny that maybe, just maybe... He's smarter than he looks, but he couldn't be sure.

"I am Augustus Waterway, from House Waterway. A pleasure to meet you three." He declared gleefully before motioning to gruff man with a beard that reeks of salt. "This fellow is my son, Phoeri Waterway."

He gave a nod, but he never said anything else, only giving a stern glare.

"Forgive him if he doesn't speak much, his tongue got lopped of by pirates during one of his expeditions." The Lord declared before continuing. "Ingham has been a good dear helping me organize Volt's return! I hope you are as good as he hoped."

"We will nod disappoint, Lord Augustus." Valera declared as she bowed. "We will do what we can."

Ingham coughed into his hand as he looked at her. "What can you do?"

"I may be a warrior woman, but before I came here, I worked as a caterer from Claw Island. I can cook, I can clean, I can even fight. It's customary for women to go to war back there. Pirates tend to raid us, and the like."

The man nodded and stationed her to the kitchen. "You're a sellsword, right?" He nodded back to Bronn and placed him at the position of security.

"As for you, sir." He turned to him. "I need you to run up to his private quarters and round up his precious whores."

Dennis' eyes widened and mentally threw a fist pump in the air. Luck goes into his favour, and the chances of him getting Celestine is as close as ever.

"My son will lead you to his private quarters." Augustus bellowed as his son walked over to the foreigner. "Do not disappoint, my friend. We don't just hire random blokes for nothing."

"I shall deliver, my Lord. I will keep that to my promise."

And with that, he walks off with Phoeri leading the way.

* * *

The walk towards the room was a silent one, of course that was to be expected due to Phoeri's obvious condition, but he couldn't help but feel him taking a glance towards him. Almost as if he was studying him.

He isn't sure if he's debating on whether it was a good idea to have him tend to the Grand League sluts, or it was a good one. The only thing Dennis is hopeful for is that he's playing into a conspiracy by their accord, and he can give you one reason why he's hopeful for that.

He is a foreigner, but also an average man.

Sure, he may not have glowing blonde locks, but he made sure that his brown hair is at least presentable. His blue eyes haunting to some, but last he checked, they were pretty normal. The point is. He looks average to say the least.

Why would they give him a task that's so important? A task so important, yet they entrusted him with this responsibility.

His brain thought a whole bunch of theories and guesses, and if his theory of a conspiracy there is true... He can get his friends in on the scheme.

Phoeri snaps him out of his theory driven stupor as he opens the door, and Dennis' eyes widened at the sight of all of them.

All of them radiate beauty and grace, and they all gave the two of them the pleasure of seeing their hungry eyes, and lustful smiles, but if Dennis has one objective in mind, and that is to take Celestine Lucross, and bring her back from the dark depths of her sex-driven mind.

But it brings a complication... He only knows her by name. Not by looks.

And it didn't help that Phoeri closed the door, and heard him walk away.

Clasping his hands together and giving them a good rub. He looks at all of them, trying to guess which one is Celestine. Not really too hard as he knows that she's an elf. Now that he thinks about it, he conked himself in the head. He knew that detail, so why was he making a fuss?

Sighing to himself from that lapse of memory, he went up to her, but the more he looks at the other girls, his blood nearly boiled as his eyes wander to two of them.

One is a little girl with orange locks of Her hair, and another is a girl with pink air, no older than 14. He tried not to get mad, but he can't stop. Maybe the orange one is a Halfling, but the fact that these girls are here, dealing with the fates that have been given to the women in these lands. He is having none of this!

He steeled himself as he looked over at the one on the bed, right next to the elf with dark skin and long hair. Though he did soften his gaze a little as he noticed her wither underneath his gaze, he walked up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Celestine Lucross?" He smiles as he sees her nod. "My name is Dennis Whaiteley Moore, and I'm here to rescue you. Please do not resist."

She regarded him with wide eyes, but they became solemn... and she looked away. "You're only wasting your time with me..."

"No, I'm not!" He grabs her by the shoulders. "The people out there. They need you more than ever! You can't just lie in here with the rest of them while they bleed outside!"

"The only thing I can do is be a whore to them! I... I can't help them anymore."

To say he was baffled is an understatement. It was more than that. Frustration? Anger? Pity? He just stared at the High Elf in front of him, refusing to believe that she had given up on her own people. Thoughts rushed to his head until he felt her hand grace his cheek, and she looked at him with the same forlorn eyes.

"I appreciate your kind, noble gesture, but my time as a leader has long been renounced." She told him with a forced smile. "Everything fell, and I have been betrayed... I believed the war was dealt with, but I wasn't expecting them to turn their backs."

Then she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to return to them, let them know that despite what's happening, things will still be okay. I want to, but even they... They did the same to me as what Volt did to me. I am now sullied, my friend. Stained and defiled... It pains me to know that my people are bleeding, but I don't even know if there's any loyalists wanting to free me from this foul fate of mine."

Loyalists? an idea sought out and Dennis is all too glad to let her know.

"Would you believe me if I said there are?"

She only gave a sullen, grim chuckle as she looked at him.

"I want to believe you... but it's already too late for me, and everyone else..." Then her smile faded to a frown. "This is a pain that I can never recover from... you're only wasting your time, I am of no use to them anymore... I'm no longer there ruler, I'm only a sex slave..."

Then she let's go...

He couldn't believe it. She has completely given up on saving them. He can't blame her that things look so bleak, but how is he going to convince her that none of them have given up on her, and they still have faith in her?!

_'Think, Dennis! THINK!' _He screamed into his head as he thinks of all the many things to convince her that hope and faith still lingers.

He sighs and sits down on the bed, appreciating on how the other ones haven't began to touch him inappropriately... He hasn't forgotten about them, he was only focused on her.

Maybe he should give up. They can still fight, and keep on fighting. Maybe mounting Volt's head on a spike will be the one thing to inspire hope...

Maybe he can try something else... Or he could just press on and have her relent.

"Okay." He began and as he patted a dark elf's head, the one that's shorter to the other one. "I can't convince you to come with me. You have completely given up."

She looked at him with a curious gaze. Truth be told, she was impressed he's still going. She wasn't annoyed, or miffed. If she is, she's aiming it at herself. How she felt completely hopeless when she knows her people bleed. She wants to help, but how can she if she's confined to the bed. The company of her remaining Shields, and her old friend were the only ones to keep her company.

She hasn't forgotten the Necromancer either, and she wanted to hope that they will be her saviour, the people's Knight in shining armor. But how can she trust that dream, if she's not sure that they're a friend or foe.

"But I want to let you know one thing." He continued. "Are you perfectly okay with this being your only purpose in life? Some worthless whore that they can dump their seeds in and forget about? It pains me to know that your people suffer, but you gave up on them."

He stopped petting the dark elf, and gripped her shoulders once again. "I'm not blind to your pain as well, but I want to let you know that pain... pain is something you can heal from, especially if you have people to help along the way. I know this because I went insane for three months over a magical book!"

Seeing her bemused expression, he began to tell her his story.

* * *

_It was just another day inside the museum he worked in. Patrolling the aisles, the wings, and all of the exhibits there, making sure no thief gets the gutsy bravado to steal them._

_He sighed to himself as he contemplated his life as he ate the last donut.__"I really need to quit this job." He said to himself as he waved the flashlight around. "Boring, repetitive... I need to lose some weight too. The idea of a fatass like me catching a thief has to be the funniest thing in existence."_

_He sighs once more as he groped his lard-filled stomach. To him, it was a miracle he stayed alive in his state. He looked like he can fall down from any second, and from the slightest gust of wind._

_Just before he can even consider moping once again, he noticed something odd... Was there even a green glow? He knew some exhibits had green lights, but... none of them have the capacity to glow aggressively._

_And as curiosity killed the cat... He went in and took a closer look.__Lo and behold... that book, that darned, damned book!_

_He never seen such a thing before, a wonder of beauty, and unknown horror. He walked closer and closer, wondering why such a phenomenon was occurring. Then he saw it's ugly eye, from within the gem that decorated the hardcover._

_And next thing he knew, it opened up, and he heard himself scream._

* * *

"You can figure out the rest from there." He said as he slumped his shoulders. "I'm not usually the Guy who has dark, tragic pasts and shit... but it happened to me. The only way that was ever good for me was that it showed me magic is real..."

Celestine held his hand in a comforting way. "I'm sorry for the troubles you had to go through."

"Don't be." He replied dryly. "It took three months for me to regain my marbles, and my clarity... But the point is... that's a devastating pain to go through. Yet, despite all odds, I healed from that event."

She hummed to herself as she thought it over. Should she trust the words of a stranger? He also explained to her how he is a foreigner, and came from another world. But the focus remained on his words, should she.

"I know it's hard... but trust me. They need you more than ever... Please, Celestine... Come with me."

"But I don't know where to begin." She replied. "I don't know where to take the first step."

She sighs and pulls him in for a hug. "I guess I can try to the best of my ability, but the problem still stands... how am I supposed to help?"

He thinks about it, and truth be told... she's right. Even if she does want to help, how is she gonna go around doing that?

"I'll tell you what I got so far." After seeing her nod. He continues. "I got the bizarre job of organising all the Shields and the whores for Volt's victory, and we have seven days or less to prepare..."

He scratches his head and sighs. "I guess I am just wasting your time... Ultimately, you're just gonna do nothing but get wet for the Dogs while we carry the plan out in shadows... Unless..."

"I can give them a speech about how the time of the Black Dogs have ended... But I'll waste my breath, and they'll rape me twice as hard, or even more... It'll only be good if you have all of the Houses supporting this plan of yours, and as you present the head of a black bull."

He nods at her words and hugs back. "I'll see if there's things I can do to keep the flow. Now... let's do my job, shall we?"

Celestine shrugged as both of them let go. "Try not to fuck me as you prepare even, along with everyone else." She teased him lightly and gave a soft chuckle.

Rolling his eyes, he went to work by fixing her bed ridden hair. Combing all the knots in the strands and touching on the areas that need the most attention.

"You know magic, right?" He said to strike up a conversation. "For someone who's revered as great as you... it should be obvious, right?"

"They didn't call me the Goddess reborn for nothing." She replied curtly. "There's many things I'm good at."

he gave off a light chuckle as he continued on until his eyes widened and his hand stopped moving. It didn't go unnoticed with the High Elf, along with the rest of the Shields.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Where's the mirror?" He said as he looked around. "If you can do magic, I can actually let them know what i have in mind!"

Quickly abandoning his post, he ran off the bed and ran up to the biggest mirror there. Thankfully, the girls didn't give him much trouble as he went there. When it came to that, he was slightly hopeful that their minds can still be salvaged.

"I need to send a message to them!" He yelled out as he stood in front of it.

"You have to make it quick!" Celestine warned as she walked over to him. "It's been a while since then, and I'm fearful that my powers have dulled significantly. We have to make the seconds count."

"Then work your magic. It's time to let my friend know!"

* * *

"Make sure the Tar's ready to boil! More archers on the balconies, and secure the passageways!" The Sergeant's voice bellowed as he commanded the troops for the incoming siege.

In another room. Tywin, Maia, Kazuma, and Arcturus sat by the table, a board with the pieces on, and the plans surging fort.

"I was able to distract Volt's forces by calling for the dead that scatter the lands. I was also able to call for the rest of my army, and they have complete the march here." Kazuma declared before pointing around the surrounding area. "We may have the best strategic position, but we must be mindful of the tricks they're planning to deliver. One trick I have is have my army bury themselves deep down around the circumference of Lion's keep. Once Volt declares the charge, they can pop from the ground, and it'll disorganise their formations."

"We also need to make sure our soldiers stay safe." Maia piped in. "We were able to secure Black powder cannons, but we don't have enough ammo."

"We have to aim it right, and true for the siege weapons they bring." Tywin declared as he brought his own piece to the table. "We have to deceive him into believing that we are at worst for wear. As bad of a tactic it is, I may have to bring out a few squadrons of our hoplites to the front."

"But what if you get killed, father?" Arcturus chimed in out of concern. "Volt may not consider negotiating with you. He might kill you outright!"

"My death doesn't concern me, neither should you." He told him in a stern, yet calm tone. "You are my son, and you're mine, as your sister. I have lived long, and I'm old... My death will come one way, or another... and I'd rather die fighting against Volt if it's the last thing I do."

Maia sighed as she looked over the battle plans in preparation towards Volt's upcoming assault. So far, they had the advantage as Kazuma is stationed here, and with his army distracting them, it gave them enough time to plan out a defensive strategy, along with future plans to sabotage their encampment if they need to. It's also worth noting that since one of Kazuma's generals, Orella, has taken control of Rad. She can be called upon to march down with a cavalry charge once push comes to shove.

Then, as things begin to add up, another variable comes in. The mirror in the room glowing a bright white sheen tat threatened to swallow the room.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? I have a message for the Necromancer, Kazuma. Is.. Is he here?" A voice called out. All unfamiliar except for one.

"Dennis..." He whispered as he ran up to the mirror when the light dimmed down.

"Kazuma! Great to see you, bud, but I have to make this quick!" Dennis yelled out from the other side. "I'm over here in Ken, and I'm here to tell you that we're preparing a party for Volt's victory. Now, that doesn't mean I have betrayed you. I'm actually preparing the biggest surprise he'll ever see!"

"Hold on. How did you get your hands on magic?" Maia yelled out as she joined over to the necromancer. "Is... Is Celestine there with you?"

And as if her question has been graciously answered, the lady herself appeared before her. "I hope everything is doing well for you, Maia."

Seeing her with that smile, and seeing how okay she is. She just wanted to squeal in delight as she's able to talk to her once again. She doesn't know how this guy was able to bring her out of the fucked stupid haze that lingered in her brain, but she's not complaining.

"I can assure you that what he says is true." She told them all in case they are doubting what Dennis said. "And I'm glad to see that one House has betrayed them. Seeing such a sight gives me hope."

"We are prepared to face Volt's forces as we speak. Right now, we are playing on his ego to bite him in his ass." Arcturus piped in as he joined in on the message with his father. "He doesn't know where the necromancer is, and he was able to distract him with his army... We have enough days to plan out our defense."

"That's nice to hear, but we have a major problem with that." Dennis said solemnly as he looked away. "You guys have to lose that fight."

Silence lingered in the room as he said those words. All of them couldn't believe that suggestion. Not even the Necromancer can understand why, considering that they can plan out all of the advantages that will be needed to win it all.

"Why? Why do you want us to lose?" Kazuma said calmly. "I already secured this keep and Rad, but if I lose this fight, I'll lose control of both. I'll be wasting the army that I gathered since I started marching out of Klaus' wishes. My campaign is to not just free the people that suffered this brutal affair, but to reinstate Celestine as the ruler of this continent. If I can crush him now, it'll further derail his supporters, and they'll march over to me."

A fair argument it is, but how can he persuade them into it? He's well aware of the risks it'll bring, and considering how he already has control on two significant fortresses, it'll be a waste if he loses this one.

Maybe that visit from Yog-Sothoth can convince.

Of course he can't say his name, but maybe it's worth a shot.

"I had a dream visited by the God of Knowledge and Future himself" He began. "From that dream, he showed me two visions. One is Volt, who wrote a letter to the kingdoms far beyond the continent we stand in. If he succeeds in delivering that letter, you might get crushed."

Kazuma sighed and looked over to his comrades. That is a troublesome thing. Freeing the other Fortresses from the Black Dogs is already a task, but other kingdoms?! He may be a Necromancer, but it'll be one troublesome chore if they get involved.

"What's the second one?" He asked.

"The Houses betray them all." Dennis declared. "I saw the Black Dogs celebrating your defeat, and they were preparing to chop your head off once they were done with the feast. But before they can, they were attacked by the slaves, and by the soldiers that belonged to the Houses. That's why I was hoping you'd lose. Once they see your defeat, they will know that their plans are at stake. So in an effort to save everything, they betray the dogs, and swear themselves to you."

"What if they don't?" Tywin brayed out. "Can we truly believe your dream can lead us to victory?"

"It's worth a shot." He replied. "I know it's risky, but it's the best chance we got."

Everyone mulled it over. Should they really risk everything they worked for, just to believe in a prophetic dream about the Houses betrayal?

"I know it's bad, but like I said, it's worth a shot." He told them once again. "OK, I have to go now and finish the call. I have a job that needs to be done, so see ya!"

And with that, the mirror stops glowing, and they are now left to mull over what to do next.

"Can we really trust them on betraying the dogs?" Maia voiced out her concern.

Kahuna sighed as he put a hand on the hilt of his sword to help him think.

"We might..." He said as he looked at all of them. "But that doesn't mean we can't give them a fight they will never forget."

He walked off and poured themselves a drink. "Cheers to the most suicidal plan we can muster... Let's hope he isn't wrong about what he said."

* * *

=Hours Later.=

[Nighttime]

Augustus graciously guzzled down the wine from his goblet as he sees the rest of the lords gather around the table.

Ones that had the same idea as his, and everyone else's.

As he finished his wine, he coughed, getting there attention as he prepared his speech.

"Gentlemen." He began. "As you all know, Volt has graciously taken the finest of his warriors on to the march to Lion's keep!" He grinned as the others looked at him. "In this precious occasion, we are now preparing for his gracious return, dragging his enemies to the dirt! And humiliating them for our pleasure!"

He nods and nods as they all clapped, and gave them their pleased hums and chortles of joy.

"Now! Let us not waste any more time! We all know why we're here!" He declared as he laid his goblet down. "We are here... Because we haven't forgotten the atrocities they brought to our lands! And our kingdom!"

Lord Fenwick Brayer bolted up from his seat and drank his wine.

"I remember!" He said. "I remember how they butchered my son when he defended Geofu from those dogs!"

Then came Gerold Hardyg, who curled his fingers into a fist, and he yelled. "I remember how they raped my wife and my daughters! They looked at me with pleading eyes, begging it to stop! Do you know how hard it is to force a smile, and swear fealty to them?! How hard it is, to force yourself to the one's who ruined and tortured our families?!"

A collective "aye" resonated, but they were silenced as the fat man clinked his goblet.

"My son was able to procure four people. Four people that had the same idea as ours. All the spies in the taverns, only one was able to report to him. These people, this group... They are one of the many keys for this plan to happen."

He continued on as they were listening to what he's about to say.

"I know it is a hard time for us ever since they rebelled... but now... the time. The time has come for there reckoning... I remember all of the horrible things they did, as much as you all remember it too." He declared to them before continuing. "This party, this celebration. It'll be a party they will never forget! And it will be red! Redder than the wine we drink! And it will be as Red as the blood that flows on our beloved maidens thighs...! It'll be a party they will never forget!"

Then he raised a fist to the air as with the rest of the lords.

"They will rue the day they made us suffer! They will regret the day they crossed us! They think we have forgotten, but we didn't! Eostia remembers, my friends! And the mummer's farce, is almost done!"

Then they cheered. Cheered as they know that their revenge shall be sweet.

Ingham chuckled as he overheard it all. He joined in on this plot just so he can put his mind at work once again. Better than putting on a drunken fool's act so people can lay off him.

"I'm glad that you have the skills to be a spymaster, Mr. Phoeri." He said as he turned to Augustus' son.

"Everything if it ensures our victory." He replied, dropping the mute act just as the same Dark Elf spy came to them.

"I hope that he didn't give you too much trouble when dealing with him, Faye." Ingham chuckled as he offered her a flask.

She only sighed and took a swig from his flask, drinking down the booze that slides down her throat, bearing through the strong sensation of alcohol. Theoretically better than getting gagged and fucked with a gun aimed at your head.

And at least she was glad that she got taken by one of Phoeri's spies so she can relay the information.

"Okay, let's not get too ahead of ourselves." Shiromi chimed in as she snagged the flask from her hands. "There's still work that needs to be done."

Faye sighed again as she had to listen to what she said. She never liked her to say the least. She can't help but feel as if she's planning something wicked, vile, or something sinister. She doesn't have any proof that she could be a traitor... but she was the one that suggested Phoeri to have the spies.

She has a plan to say the least, but she hoped that she's with them to the fullest. She can be unpredictable, mischievous even... But the Dark Elf knows that looking at this white- haired tomboy's... eccentricities... has more things laying underneath.

"I hope you're plans aren't exactly within the unsavory kind... From what these lords have to say... Looks like we have some that deserves to be hanged!"

That voice... Of course it belonged to that asshole.

"Hicks..." Phoeri said in a low growl as he drew out his sword.

"Miss me?" He chuckled snidely as he snapped his fingers... and Black Dogs surrounded them.

Then he drew out his daggers, grinning at them tauntingly as the rest of his comrades drew out their weapons. Smugly, he flourished the blades skillfully with the grace of an assassin.

"I didn't know there were a bunch of weasels planning a conspiracy right under our noses!" He yelled out. "It's a good thing I stayed behind to deal with you all. Because if I joined the march with Ken and Grave... I would have missed out on this...!"

He chuckled some more, savoring the groups angered faces.

"I also saw that man tending the whores that we rightfully claimed." He snarled out with a grin. " I even saw how he gave his Necromantic friend a message about us. I should've plunged my knives into his back since them, but you know what? I want him to live! I want him to live to see this intricate plan of yours fail!"

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Another voice piped in, along came with a clattering of armored feet.

Ingham and his cohorts looked over, and they grinned in delight as they saw who it was.

"Marthos..." Ingham chuckled. "Glad you can make it!"

He rolled his eyes at it as he stared Hicks down, meeting his taunting gaze with his stern glare. "This is the end of the line, Hicks. It's time that things go back the way they are."

"Are you really gonna waste everything we worked for?" Hicks taunted. 'Are you really gonna throw away everything we worked for?! We live like kings, and all of the girls here in this continent belong to us, for crying out loud! Do you really wanna throw it all away?"

"I didn't" He replied swiftly. "But I thought about it for a long time, and I found that it's really... Boring and chaotic."

For once, Hicks dropped his smirk, and he raised a brow. He was confused to say the least. How is it boring? All of the girls you can think off, you have the right to pick them up and fuck them, and whatever you lay our eyes on, it's yours! Why does he want to throw that all away?!

"I find it boring and bad because it doesn't just go against my reasons for joining you all.. It's because I've seen how shitty we all are as kings. It's not about raping all the women, it's about the anarchy! Before I joined this group, I trained a militia force on my own, because I know that every man deserves to fight to protect themselves, and the things they hold dear! I betrayed you all, because I remembered the days where we are all hired to be escorts, soldiers, everything. What even happened to the glory and dignity we once had?"

Hicks growled at him, turning his attention towards this man that dares to defy and throw away what they all worked for.

Marthos drew out his sword, along with the rest of his soldiers. "I would be glad to be the guy that slices you open right here, right now!" He declared. "But I know someone who deserves revenge more..."

"And who would that be?"

And as if to answer his question. Marthos and his men cleared the way, and two figures came, all too familiar for all of them.

"I'll break you if it's the last thing I do!" Luu Luu roared, holding her prized warhammer by the palms of her hands, and by her side, Alicia drew her sword, glaring at all of them.

"Rehabilitation surprisingly does wonders, Hicks." Alicia taunted at him. "And now... It's time to tie up loose ends. You have no idea how long I waited for this day!"

All of them stared at one another, both groups eagerly waiting for each other to make the first move. All of them here, each with their own loose ends up to tie up.

Then all three of them charged from within the hallways. Blades clashing through the night. All just to protect this delicate conspiracy.

* * *

**A:N. **

**Yeah, I wasn't too happy with the way how it first turned out. Rushed sentences, surprise plotlines that are poorly developed. Of course, you guys have already seen what happens, how Kazuma has to consider losing a battle despite the advantages he can place in to earn a victory. **

**Don't worry, the canon characters will appear. Just because they don't appear in certain chapters, doesn't mean they don't do anything. **

**Rest assured, all things will come to a closure, and loose ends will be all connected, so just wait. many things are in store. **


	11. Chapter 10: Red Tables and Mead

Hicks glared on as he stared into the eyes of the men that locked him within the dungeons. He'll never forget their faces, and he swears by his life that he'll get his revenge!

But that's not gonna stop him from hurting them one way.

"Do you really think that I forgot that man?!" He roared as he gripped the bars he's confined in. "Do you really think I'll just walk away, knowing what he plans to do next?!"

Phoeri only rolled his eyes. He knew that was an empty threat coming from the likes of him, and he's not gonna regale him on whatever plan that he has.

He may be a sailor, but he always has a contingency plan.

Then he walked away, leaving him behind like nothing but a scrap of meat to be fed to the hounds.

"I'm not gonna forget this, you scurvy, scabby, brine-reeking dog!" Hicks roared. "Just you wait! When the sun shines on the morning of tomorrow, that pawn of yours will be as good as a smear on the wall!"

Again, Phoeri rolled his eyes. He's not gonna waste his time talking to him.

* * *

**[Volt]**

On the march towards Lion's keep, he and his men got attacked by the swarms of the undead.

It wasn't much of an issue, considering he made use of the large army he had, and put every single man and demon to work their best against those rotting bags that walked the earth. Those are the perks that came with being a great commander, along with carrying Grave and Kin. They definitely proved to be useful.

But as all things go, they set up a camp so they can rest after the onslaught. No point in marching out to the enemy if your army's tired and labored, and he knew that. It also came as a benefit too in case another onslaught happens.

So here we are, inside the tent where Volt, Grave, Kin, and many others came forth in order to discuss the strategies they'll put in place for the siege.

"We have the kegs supplied and ready for combustion sir. We packed enough in the advent that this siege may take longer than expected." Grave voiced out as Kin flipped through the pages of his spellbook.

"Those deads won't be a match for this firestorm spell that I created. In case we get ambushed once again, I can cast the fire spirits, and they will burn away like moths to a flame."

"I'll be needing that in the long term. Any ideas to weaken them?" Volt voiced out as he reviews his strategy.

So far, the idea is straightforward: He sends out a division of his army to attack them by the flanks, and send out the main force in order to attack them while they're occupied. Unfortunately, that was the plan before they got attacked by the dead. They were able to win that skirmish, but it still put them at a bit of a disadvantage as the few casualties they sustained ended up reanimating.

_'His magic plague these lands.'_ He thought to himself as he racks his brain up for more suggestions. _'I definitely bit off more than I can chew... I waited for so long for a good challenge, I ended up putting my kingdom in jeopardy.' _

He internally scoffed at himself for that. Has he really gotten that bored? Those two elves getting on their knees and pleasing his cock was his greatest achievement! Sure, it's been five years since they've been successful with this takeover, but he isn't this irresponsible.

But I guess that it is something that he has to accept to himself. Maybe that was the reason why. It's been five years, and he might have to face the music.

He's getting bored of all the sex, bored of the feasts, bored of all the pleasures that didn't involve him running across the battlefield, cleaving his way through all the enemies on his wake. It's still a miracle that for five years, he didn't put on a lot of weight.

He shakes his head and sighs, clearing away all these thoughts. Those were absurd to say the least. Him? Craving the glory of fighting?! HA! That's just pathetic nonsense!

Then it finally came to him. A simple strategy, yet the most effective. He gathered the ones inside his tent, and he tells them everything. Spending the last remaining moments of sunlight to refine it.

They still have a long way to go, but if there's one thing he can promise, he will ensure that they'll make it there in seven days.

* * *

**[Dennis] **

He stretched as he arose from his bed, yawning as he got off and prepared himself for the day that was ahead of him.

He was thankful for the room that they provided as he kept on his duty on tending to the Seven Shields, but the one thing he's focused on is talking to the lords, much less the organizer. He already gave Kazuma the message on what's happening over here, hoping that they can devise a plan.

And hoping that they don't tear him apart since he asked them to lose on purpose. He might have to make it up to them with a feast once they're successful with this plan.

Regardless, as he walked outside, he began reflecting on the past couple of days since he first got here, and to say he was baffled was an understatement. He can never truly forget how he woke up here, falling from the sky, and by how quickly he was thrown into war.

He quickly sighed to himself. He was already glad Rana didn't come along for this journey, knowing how quickly she's going to get raped, and how quickly that would put him at odds against the Black Dogs. He wouldn't be able to infiltrate them and besides, she's already been through enough. He still remembered how he bought her off the pimp that she was forced to work for, and how he even had to fight him off just to help her get a better lease on life.

College was a difficult task for both of them, but he helped her the best he can, and her results show a lot. If there was something to describe their relationship, it's more of a father/daughter kind of deal, and if they decide to become couples, it'll be strenuous for him to balance it out.

He still remembered the time when he first arrived at Westeros, and how surprisingly, able to go through all five Blackfyre Rebellions without him aging, but when he came back, it was a disaster. She got kidnapped by the Clandestine Order, and he had to recruit the Dark Ones and the High Elven Kings just to get her back.

But now, he feels like he should've brought them along. He can always rely on Luis's analytical mind, and his strategic schemes, Savini's charismatic charm, and her sophisticated brutality, and Thompson's iron hide and ferocity, not only that, he can turn into a dragon!

Alas, beggars can't be choosers, and he already has gained a sufficient traction in this place. Kazuma's war has changed the political climate, and he's hoping that if there's any existing rebels, they can join in, and cause even more trouble for the Dogs. At this rate, if the lords here are planning a conspiracy to dethrone Volt, he want's become a part of it so he can merge his own group to help. Ken is a pretty important place to hold, and if the lords are successful with the conspiracy, Kazuma can swoop in with an army of deads and supporters.

It's like the Red Wedding, but it's justifiable!

Don't give him that look! He knows it's sad, but it's the best shot they got to take these bastards down.

Regardless, he keeps on moving until he abruptly stopped as he heard the rasp of a blade being unsheathed.

_'Crap! I forgot my axe back there!'_ Beads of sweat started to come as his eyes widened. He can fight back with his bare hands, but he hopes that they're not getting chopped of during the confrontation.

He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves, and blindly ducked down to avoid a slash aimed to lop his head off. He quickly rolled away from his attacker, and he looked at them to gauge what kind of person he's facing up against.

_'Another one?' _He thought to himself as he gazed upon a dark elf, small and petite, and judging by her clothes and choice of weaponry, and how silent her footsteps were... she is an assassin through and through.

He grits his teeth as he looked into her eyes, noting how focused they were into a pointed glare, and the chances of him being able to negotiate is slim... too slim. He clears his head and focused on how to beat her, and maybe his surroundings can help with this endeavor.

She rushed at him again, but he dodged her slashes and punches her right on the side, and slaps her upside on the back of her head. Keeping the momentum, he grabs one of her hands and slammed her against the wall, punching her repeatedly in the face. Yet, she was undeterred as she sliced his fist and stabs him right at the thigh.

Dennis gasped in pain, but he forced himself to hold it in, he glared at her and slams his head up against hers. Both of them are not going to lose, regardless of what's happening. Even as she's there, on top of his shoulders, trying to stab him dead center on the head, Dennis just grabbed her legs and slams her down on the floor, and pins her down regardless of his injuries, and batted her blades away as she nicked him several times in the face.

"You're pretty sturdy for a human." She quipped at him. "If you weren't fighting for him already, I would be glad to recruit you."

"If you think you're gonna get me to join just by offering your cunt, you're sadly mistaken!" Then he punches her in the face again, only to get kicked off as two of the Black Dogs come in to her aid.

Dennis coughs to himself as he tries to fight the haze and delirium beginning to form in his head. He has already been dealt with several blows to the head, and considering how she has punctured and cut him during their solo scuffle.

He mustered his strength to get up, and pushed himself even further, trying to become the winner of this melee. Now, he gets up and tries to stand tall, and he's not going to lose like a puss. So when one came to him, sword aloft in the air, he risked his palms getting cut as he grabbed the blade and yanked it away. He swung it like a club, and with him dazed, he ended his life with one precise murder-stroke to the throat. He stabilizes himself and quickly engages the next one that came after, both of their blades clashed, he parried his thrust, and crippled him by hitting him in the thigh. As he yelped in plain, Dennis came to deliver the final blow, only for him to stagger back as a dagger lodged itself into his shoulder.

He groaned in pain and more embedded into his chest. Is this how he's going to die? Failing to save a Kingdom, and lie there in a pool of his own blood? He wished for the Gods to bring him back if he did, they're generous enough, right?

Silently, he prayed... prayed that he can still come back. And as his strength began to dwindle, he quickly killed the Dog, and rushed with the last of it to the assassin. One by one, here daggers were thrown, but he valiantly deflected them and kept on pushing.

With a scream, he swung the blade as hard as he can. His vision began to blur, and he couldn't even tell if he even hit her. Sure, he heard her yelp in pain, but now... he can't be sure.

Whether she escaped or not he couldn't tell. His injuries are catching up to him, his blood loss is literally apparent. He slumped to his knees, but not before trying to crawl to the wall so he can rest, and tries to put a hand on his wounds.

"Help! HELP!!!" He yelled out amidst the pain, trying to keep his consciousness afloat and making sure his voice can be heard. "I'VE BEEN ATTACKED!!! I'M BLEEDING HERE!!!"

He coughed from the yelling and his throat hitched. He began to breathe softly, trying to calm his heart, but he can't avoid the black borders starting to form in his eyes. His vision began darkening more and more.

His eyes closed... And he went limp...

* * *

It was a sight to behold, much less a grisly disaster.

Bronn being shocked was an understatement. When he heard the screams, he quickly ran, and he saw the bodies strewn about. Bleeding pro unconscious, he couldn't tell. But the one thing that put him off was the sight of his friend, slumped against the wall.

"By Celestine..." He murmured as he went over to him, hoping that he is still alive.

"What happened here?" He heard someone coming in, and he turned around. It was none other than the man that recruited them for this celebration.

"Before you ask, I didn't do it." Bronn quickly yelled out as he raised his arms. "My sword is clean if you want any evidence."

The man looked at him as he knelt down, inspecting all of the bodies. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't happy.

"I'll call for help." He ordered. "Stay here, and if you can, find the last one, see if there still alive. We'll need all the answers we can get."

With that, he stormed off, and Bronn went off his way and began looking. Luckily for him, he saw a trail of blood leading away the altercation. He followed, yet he still drew his sword. He's not going to kill the last one, that's for sure, but that didn't mean he'll leave them unscathed if they choose to fight.

It didn't take long for him to find the last one.

"You!" He yelled out to the Dark Elf limping away. Her eyes widened, and she tried to run despite her injuries.

He didn't give her the luxury. He ran after her as fast as he can, and once he gets close, he parried her desperate attempt of shanking him with a knife, and bodies her to the wall with as much strength he can muster.

He quickly put a blade right at her neck, and she stopped resisting.

"I would love to kill you right here, right now." He lied, but he had to go with it. "But I can tell you're the last one, and you have all the answers we'll need."

"You should kill me then." She bit back. "You're not getting anything out of me, and you wouldn't even have the strength to rape me here. You're too good for that aren't you."

Bronn rolled his eyes at that remark. Is that how she thinks it's gonna go? Getting plundered by a pack of Black Dogs, and comparing it to his group? He knew Dennis and the rest of them wouldn't go that far, sure, Torien told him about what happened, but he was able to stop her in the end. It was supposed to lure her in anyway.

Maybe he should threaten her more.

"Is that what you think is gonna happen?" He said, putting on the most wolfish grin possible. "You think I wouldn't have the guts to do such a thing, is that right? You think that just because my friend over there is too nice for his own good, so will we? I'll let you know such niceties don't extend to me."

The way her eyes widened made him laugh. Guess you shouldn't say certain threats or bets if you're not up to it.

"What's wrong? Do you want to be taken like an animal amidst the bodies? Do you want me to strip away any kind of dignity I have, and hold myself in the same regard as them?" He barked at her, and the way she whimpered made him chuckle cruelly. "We'll make you squawk one way, or another. In the end, you're coming with me."

Then so he did. She tried to resist, but she didn't scream. Maybe he should keep up the act and scare her some more?

* * *

Hicks sighed to himself. How long has it been since he's been locked inside these dungeons? Sure, it could've been hours, but he can't tell if it's nighfall now. Doesn't even help that he doesn't have a single girl with him to rut the time away.

"Stupid bastard..." He cursed to himself as he gritted his teeth in frustration. His boys haven't returned to tell him the news if the assassination is successful or not, and that angered him to say the least.

Then, his brain became hopeful, and dreaded the footsteps coming his way. He wondered if it's going to be one of his boys, or John Mandeville. A part of him wishes it was Pantielle, but he was a spoiled brat that enjoyed sneering at anyone, regardless if they're his allies. It pissed him off to say the least.

As the fates answer his question, he smiled, as he saw that it is indeed, Mandeville himself. His men carrying a large sack to show to him.

"I can see that you received the short end of the stick." The elderly man joked at him just as his boys opened the sack.

"What's inside?"

"You'll see it yourself, and I can guarantee, you will be happy."

And to satisfy his curiosity, his men dumped out a plethora of heads. A whole bunch of heads, and it's none other than the heads of the lords planning the conspiracy to betray them.

"My men found one that ratted them out, and we brought them all together to the public square, and as they all plead for mercy, we chopped their heads off like the criminals they are!" Mandeville proclaimed as he proceeded to unlock his cell with the key he stole.

"Volt's gonna be so glad when he sees this!"

* * *

**[Kazuma]**

Hours passed on and on. Their formations were already set and secured, traps were at the ready, and enough provisions should the siege last for days.

And now, the main event has come. Volt has finally arrived, and there he stood at the front of his army, gallant and smirking, confident that he will win this fight.

"This is the place where you first made your mark, correct?" He said to him. "Then you also made a landfall over there at Rad. I would have loved to start over there, but... I might as well hit it where it hurts!"

Kazuma scoffed and the sounds of the opposing army jeering and howling, praising Volt as if he was this sacred hero that came from legends.

"I want my whore back! And I want to smear and humiliate the family that dared to betray me! I would've been glad to retake Rad, but I know this is where it all began! You hear me?! You've been terrorising my land, my people, and even plagued it with your own magic! What do you have to say to yourself?!"

"I regret nothing." He said sharply, like a whip cracking against the ground. "For the five years you've dethroned Celestine, you terrorised your own people, and even made a mockery of the Houses except for the ones that welcomed you."

It annoyed him to see that his smirk was undeterred, and he gave him a challenging grin.

"I would like to request a duel!" Volt declared. "If you win, I'll gladly step down, along with my army! You lose, I'll do as I wish! I'll rape the women, I will rape the wives, and I will punish the men who try to betray me!"

Kazuma glared, his hand clenching into a fist. He looked at Maia, he looked at Tywin, and he looked Arcturus. Their faces stone cold and hardened.

"So be it!" He yelled back and went down with his sword in hand, his companions following him to meet face to face to with the self-declared mercenary king.

The gates opened, and they approached him on foot. Volt grinned at the thought of freeing his sword off of his back, and beating him senseless in front of his followers. Hell, he'll even laugh once they quickly surrendered.

"All this trouble for a greenboy who pisses grass!" He sneered at him. "Well?! Shall we proceed to our welcome fight?"

Kazuma only glared at him, and he quickly put a hand on his sword before stopping as Arcturus put a hand on his shoulder. Confused he turned to him.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"The deepest wish of good luck, my friend."

Then without any warning, he stabbed him deep into the gut with his dagger.

Kazuma's eyes widened at the sight of him doing such a thing. Then, his shock continued as Tywin grabbed a spear from his guard, and stabbed him straight at his midsection, and to add insult to injury, Maia plunged her blade deep into his chest.

He looked at all of them in shock, and in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. The very people he saved, betrayed him without a second thought, and even Maia herself is a part of it. He slumped to his knees, trying to keep it all together... then he collapsed like a sack of potatoes, lying on an ever growing pool of blood.

Volt was amused to say the least, yet, he welcomed it. Walking over to the fresh corpse of the necromancer, he grinned at his traitors.

"Save your words, you three!" He boomed at them. "It was wise to commit to such an honorable thing."

"Even then, we played along." Arcturus chuckled. "Why should we follow such a coward that relied on such dark arts for his goals!"

Then Maia threw herself to Volt's arms, clutching and groping his own form, regardless of everyone's eyes watching them.

"Take me, Volt~!" She moaned at him. "Take me and stuff me like the whore you know I am!"

Volt grinned even more. Today just couldn't get any better.

* * *

**=Meanwhile=**

Dennis groaned as he opened his eyes. How long has he been unconscious for? He thought as the tried to get up. He felt weak, he felt pale, but it didn't take long for him to remember what happened to him.

"Stay down. We don't our finest piece dying just by trying to get up."

"Huh?" He muttered as he looked over, and lo and behold, it was them.

"For a moment there, I could've sworn we lost you." Phoeri said to him, dropping the mute act as he poured him a glass of water. "Here, something to help ease your mind."

Without any warning, he grabbed it and drank it. Yet, it tasted odd, like it had a hint of a fruity flavor, and having a slight bitter after taste. Maybe it's a healing potion? Poison? Nah, considering that Ingham told him he's the most important piece of whatever it is, he ain't dying anytime soon.

So there's one thing left to do.

"Let's cut to the chase and start talking... There's a reason why you need me, is there?"

"There is." Ingham answered without a moment's hesitation. "There's a reason as to why we chose you and your specific group. You are the ice breaker for this cold, barren conspiracy."

He took a deep breath and sighed. He knew it, and it has now been confirmed... But what happened next while he was out? If he got targeted out of all people, then there's someone out there who's trying to stop.

"Improvisations had to be made." Ingham answered his mental dilemma. "Your friends are good, well, and fine, but the lords... we have to improvise for them. To put it simply: we faked our deaths just to tow away prying eyes."

"We killed some Black Dog guards for each and every Lord, and we glamoured the heads to look like them. So far, they bought it."

"So what's happening now?" He asked them.

"Our spies we're able to dupe them in and carried out the plans while we improvised. Rest assured, the plan hasn't been compromised by a substantial amount."

Dennis nodded and he looked at his injuries, and he will admit... He didn't have a single piece of scarred skin or anything. He's as slick and smooth as a baby's bottom, but that's only skin deep. He lost quite a lot of blood, and that might put him in a bad situation.

But he has to help somehow, but what can he do?

"I suggest you gather your strength for now. Keep on drinking the potion to help build yourself back up. I can assure we're all trying our best."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Because we didn't make it this far just by talking and waiting." He answered with a stern tone. "It was hard for us to strike when the necromancer wasn't around. Most of our friends and allies and even our soldiers and guards have been replaced by Black Dogs, all loyal to Volt. We only had ourselves to trust, but even then, it's hard to weed them out. We were all surrounded by enemies, yet, when he came. A window appeared and we planned to use it while it lasts."

Dennis nodded understandingly. With that, Phoeri and Ingham walked away without another another word. Leaving him to his thoughts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well... this is gonna be boring."

* * *

**[Volt]**

The days felt like it went by a blur. The dead no longer ambushed them, and the time was cut short as Ken was able to cast a spell that sped up the speed of the horses they rode on. Even then, some stops had to be made, but that's mostly because the horses don't get overworked. The spell was fairly new, so they didn't want to risk marching for more days on foot because the horses died of exhaustion.

Not only that, Maia personally entertained them. He even remembered how she eagerly took all of her clothes off and greedily took on the waiting army. Everyone had a turn, and they all bred like rabbits.

Well. All except Tywin and his son. They all kept on marching and marching, sometimes, they talked to one another.

"You know that she's open for everyone, right?" He boistered out to them with the slyest grin on his face.

"A tempting offer, but I have to decline." Twin replied as he looked over at Kazuma's cold corpse, deep in thought. "I already had a wife, one that passed many moons ago. She gave me my children, and that's all I needed."

"But there's always more. Come on, my Lord. Ever since we claimed these lands, and didn't I declare it law to take any woman that fancies you, regardless if they loved anyone. That's the rightful rule of Prima Noctae, don't you agree?"

_'As if you knew how much I loved her.' _He thought to himself with venom, he was even tempted to say that. Much less pulling out his sword and driving it deep it deep into his throat, but he couldn't. Volt may be aged, but he's still younger than him by comparison, and even if that isn't an issue, he couldn't remember the last time he pulled out a sword, and danced with his enemy.

"A tempting offer..." He said, hiding the bitterness and reluctance in his voice. "But I'll pass. For my bones are old, and my time has passed."

Volt only raised a brow, but he didn't press on, only settling it by ending it there and walking away to Maia to have his turn upon her naked body.

"What did he say?" Arcturus asked his father, no louder than a whisper. He may be out of ear shot, but he can't risk it. "What were you talking about?"

"Asking me for a turn to the whore he made." He whispered back. "This better work, for it's the only chance we have."

Both of them looked over at Kazuma's corpse. Happy at the thought that when the stabbed him, they pierced the blood bags and upon the final strike, giving him enough poison to enter mortuary paralysis. They went with what Dennis said, and so far... it better work. Maia had to revert back to being a whore, and even though she made it clear that she'll never go back to it... it better be worth it.

As Arcturus looked over to his comrade. She looked at him with one eye, moaning, she clinged onto Volt's back and gave him a subtle thumbs up. Letting them know that she's doing hell and hasn't lost her mind yet.

_'This better work, Dennis... It has to be.' _

* * *

**[Nightfall]**

Granted, the march took a while, but they returned to Ken, safe and sound. Not only that, their numbers grew further as some bandits and slavers came to them, and Volt hired them all, and even went as far as to treat them like high paying veterans.

Arcturus scoffed at the notion, but he kept it in himself. As far as he remembered, he trained with a sword, no older back when he was 12, and every Day, every week, and every time, he always swung the sword with grace, finesse, and even hard brutality. If he wanted to, he can go to twelve armed men, and they'll fall to his sword before he can break a sweat, but that's not the point now. He focused as the gates opened, and they were welcomed in. Although, not all of them gave such warm welcomes.

Michelle Pantielle sneered at him, goading at him and his father on how dumb they were to even let the necromancer to have a footing in the war he waged. It took him every nerve to stop himself to draw his blade, and slashing it straight on his exposed pot of a belly. The Mortadella Brothers were less scathing, but it still pissed him off to know that they'll turn his home into a slavers auction as punishment. If his loyalty to the necromancer hasn't been solidified then, it would definitely be now. The Dogs made a mockery of his home and lands, now he'll make sure they suffer for all of it.

"Shall I commence the feast right now, Volt?" John Mandeville proclaimed as he approached him, Hicks following suit.

"What's with the heads?" Volt asked as he looked over at the heads mounted upon the spikes.

"They were planning a conspiracy, sir." Hicks answered with the smug smirk plastered on his face. "I heard them whispering amongst their goblets, planning to seize your rule. Fortunately, Mandeville and I killed them all."

Volt grinned at the two of them, and with no other word, he declared to his men that the feast shall be held, one to end all feasts. Victory was declared now that Kazuma is dead.

If only they we're right.

* * *

They all sat upon their seats, and they all look at Volt. Yet, it felt odd... Something doesn't feel right in Arcturus' gut. When he looked at their eyes, he saw ecstasy and glee, but for others... their smiles and hopeful eyes felt... shallow and fake, and if the tension can already be felt, Arcturus can cut it with a knife. Is this what Dennis had planned?

And now he starts hoping that he doesn't get killed in the crossfire. Even wishing the same for his father.

Volt clinked the goblet as he looked at all of them. "Men!" He began. "Tonight, marks the glorious we have crushed him, and his rebellion!"

Arcturus rolled his eyes at the cheers they gave him. He started to wish that he fell in glory, fighting against him right at the gates of his home.

It's pretty bad, knowing that he witnessed the sight of his paralyzed comrade being stripped off his clothes, and tied up on the crucifix by the suggestion of Mandeville, just before he left to check on the maidens.

He hated it, because he knew it'll be a sight to behold to them, and a warning for those who dare betray him.

At least they didn't know about the blood bags, but now... He hopes that whatever Dennis has planned, it better pay off.

"We showed him our might like how we should it to Olga and her forces, and look what we did to her! Do not deny, you all enjoyed plundering her like there's no tomorrow, and I am proud. Then, we struck at Celestine and took them down as well! And we showed them what use they are for! We men shouldn't be bossed around by those pretentious cunts with their pretty faces. We shouldn't be serving them, they should be serving us, and we succeeded upon that! We succeeded like how we won against him! This shows that we are not to be trifled with! Now enjoy your feast, and plunder their cunts like what we always do!"

They japed and jeered, and Arcturus sighs. He can already imagine the catastrophic mess this can result tomorrow, and he even felt pity for the whores and the slaves present. Just look at it! They're getting picked around, getting punched, and some even forced to rape the whores like they're one of them. If this is what Dennis had planned in store, he's not liking it one bit.

He looked over and heard the sound of one of the maidens screaming, and he looked as an orc harshly grab her by the throat, and slamming her by the table. He would've drawn out his sword and stopped them until he realized something. Where are the Seven Shields? Where's Olga? Are they saving them for the main event, or later? He's even surprised that they're considering to save them.

Then the doors opened. And he saw Mandeville and the Mortadella Brothers hauling them in... All of them dressed in white robes, and clean. Clean the most tiny, miniscule detail. Shame they're gonna get soiled later as they rip it apart and plow them...

But then, he relieved the biggest surprise of his life.

"Volt. Forgive me for saying this, but I'm afraid that I have been remiss in my duties. I may have given your friends meat, salt, and wine. I even went as far as to even execute the lords that planned your betrayal." He began, ignoring the confused, bemused looks on the Pigmen's faces. "I even had the most loyal boys to clean and wash your most prized possession, but there's one more gift that I want to give."

"Out with it then." Volt said. Mildly annoyed by what the old man said.

"My greatest gift upon to you... Is a chance to run away!"

Then he grabbed his jaw, and peeled it off. It wasn't Mandeville at all... It was Shiromi, grinning and smirking at them as she dropped Mandeville's face to the flooring.

"What is the meaning of this...?" Volt demanded, and as if to answer his question... Kin gets shot in the leg.

Kin dropped to the ground and wailed in pain. Then, five of the Black Dogs twist and turn as they fell to the ground, bolts nailing up on their heads and bodies. It didn't take long for them to know they were being shot from above.

Then the knights from within their ranks drew their swords, and began slicing away at the Dogs as they were recovering from the shock and surprise by the sudden attack. Arcturus drew his sword, and braced himself as he saw the feast devolve into a brutal melee. The slaves even joined in on the fight by drawing out daggers from their tattered clothes, and assisting the knights as they charge at the enemy.

Arcturus grinned. This is one calculated risk that he's proud of. And he too, joined in on the slaughter.

If this is the plan that Dennis had, then by the will and name of Celestine, he shall enjoy it.

* * *

**[Dennis]**

It was a success! The idea of bringing the maidens as a diversion distracted them for the bowmen to take their positions upon the balcony, and the fact that the loyalists are within the ranks was the icing on the cake. Yet, he knew they weren't done.

He left Shiromi have her fun, fighting amongst the ensuing melee. Slicing and stabbing, kicking and punching, she showed that she can fight, and she's having the time of her life. Ingham is also going to the feast with reinforcements as well in order to overwhelm them from within. But, of course, every plan needs a fail-safe, and this is where he comes in.

The City Guard will most likely be called, considering on how loud the brawl is, they have to prepare for an onslaught of Olga's horde, and Black Dog watchmen. Sure, the loyalists are there, but they won't be enough, and they'll most likely be overwhelmed when they turn their cloaks.

And sure enough, here they are, charging from the east from where they stand right now. Bronn, Torien, Valeria, and the others are all huddled up with the soldiers the lords were kind enough to offer.

"Bronn! I need you to take Torien and half of the troops to guard the west flank. We need to be ready upon the event that they swarm us!" He commanded, and watch them do as his told. "Valera, come with me!"

"I won't disappoint." She declared as she held onto her greatsword, facing upon the enemy that marches upon their way.

Dennis ordered the riflemen, and had them all form a firing squad. They all held their breaths, and when he gave the order, they began firing upon the imps and Black Dogs that head their way. The archers gave a helping hand as they loosened the arrows knocked upon their bows, impeding the enemies charge and giving the riflemen sweet reprieve as they began loading their rifles. However, they're still inside enemy territory, and they usually have their fair share of tricks.

Gargoyles flew from the air, carrying the imps as they shoot down the loyalists and Dennis' contingency. He hoped that the lords can bring in reinforcements, he can't tell if they'll be able to pull it off once these flying mongrels have been introduced.

"Take cover!" He ordered the ranged units. "With those things flying at the air, we'll end up as nothing more but pin cushions!"

"We can't just leave you here! After the necromancer's defeat, we can't afford to lose you!" One of them argued.

"Just do it! If possible, find yourself a place and gun them down!" He yelled out once again, this time, they went with it as they dislodged from their position.

Dennis looked at Valera, and the soldiers that we're given to them, and without another word. They charged upon them, crushing the imps from their stampede, and finishing off the wounded Dogs and demonic forces. He smashed the blade of his axe down upon their heads, and he didn't hold back. He put all of his power in every swing, even going as far as to sweep them off their feet, smashing their heads in, or just spinning like a whirlwind of death.

Valera fared as well, the swings she delivered with her sword was devastating, and she showed that she is as capable of fighting them amongst the soldiers. Orcs, Ogres, even the men, they all fell and crumpled from the mighty swings. Even the downed, fallen Gargoyles only proved to be more of a nuisance at most, but that didn't stop her, nor will she let it stop any one.

* * *

Ingham watched the battle raging on from the higher levels of the castle. Every single moment and times of planning has led up to this moment, and now, he'll see to the end of it.

He looked over to his entourage of crossbowmen and assassins and ordered them to shoot down the Gargoyles from outside. Such action can be considered careless, if it weren't for the fact that the balconies a great closed off view. If the Gargoyles detract their attention from the ensuing battle and onto them, they'll have to fight at their level, and the roof can provide a choke point. Now that that ox taken care off, he took the stairs as fast as he can to meet with Phoeri.

As for Phoeri, he has received the news from his spies that Tywin, Arcturus, and Maia drugged the knives they used, and they just pierced the bloodbags that were hidden in his armor. In accordance to that, he was able to get the chemists to work on a stimulant, or an elixir that can wake him up from his mortuary paralysis. Which brings him another problem, now that the battle is raging on, the Gargoyles have taken flight, and as they soar through the air, it's making it difficult for him and his firing squad to take aim.

"I told my men to shoot down. Once they pick up on it, we can get ourselves a clear shot." Ingham declared as he made it to them.

"We only have 12 shots, so we only have 12 chances. We need to make sure at least one of them counts!" He yelled out as he took aim once again.

His eye twitched in frustration as he sees their wings flapping frantically from the air. The fact that the necromancer is tied up on the crucifix seemed like a good idea on paper, it is starting to bite them back on the ass. Ingham theorized that maybe, just maybe, the higher he is, the bigger the range that he can call upon his army from outside, kinda like a broadcasting tower. Deciding that it's pointless to argue now, he left it up to fate, and shot his shot.

He held his breath as he saw the dart zipping through the air. As every single moment that passed, hope replaced his annoyance. Once he awakes, it'll be all over now, and if they're lucky, they might be able to slay Volt in this faithful battle.

But by the stroke of bad luck, it missed by the last second.

"Fuck!" He cursed out as he loaded another one, but this time, he repositioned himself to another spot, five of his men following by with their own, stimulant loaded firearms.

He tried again, but cussed again as it just landed itself on a gargoyles head. Now, the guys down there have to deal with a gargoyle flying on the frenzy. He bit back however, and tried again.

He calmed down, and steeled his nerves. Looking into the iron sights on his arquebus, he checked to see if he'll reach his mark, and fired. This time, making sure that it does indeed hit.

Seconds felt agonizing, but then, it hit! It landed on the nude body of the necromancer, and now, they have to wait for it to take effect. Now, just to make it easier, he grabbed a torch, and started waving it around as he stood by the edge of the balcony. Ingham knew what it meant, but just to make it easier on him, he pulled out a mirror from his pocket, and with the light from the torch, he used it to flash them down unto the ground.

* * *

**[Klaus]**

He never knew that he'll be out here, in this fateful night, fighting against the Black Dogs with the loyalists to Celestine. He never thought that he'll contribute much at all.

He never thought that he should've taken his life back then.

It's easy to fall into a depressing slope when things fall and crumble down. Hated by his own monster of a father, and forced to bear witness at the sight of him raping his beloved wife. He wanted to stop it then, but he knew he couldn't, but because they were behind the grates, and two armed men that can kill him if he even tried.

When that fateful day came, it all changed, and it all began with Kin having a nightmare about what was going on in his fortress. He didn't understand why they wanted him to join. Sure, it can be because he can mark it on the map, but he felt like as if they only brought him there as bait, or a sacrifice in case things go awry.

Sure enough, they did. Surrounded by Wraiths, Ghasts, Ghouls, and the living dead itself. He still remembered how he saw his comrades having to run like startled mice as The Mountain charged after them. Then, he could've sworn it was the end as he saw him, and when the dead came in and trampled on them.

He didn't mind dying back then. Better to be dead in a shallow grave, knowing that his life has been misery ever since his wife doesn't recognize him anymore, and neither can he. Yet, he approached him, regarding him with a warm aura, and talked to him like he was an old friend.

_'I guess it is like that.' _He thought to himself as he looked back. He was surprised to say the least, seeing it was none other than the bastard named Kazuma.

He never thought that telling him all those things actually pushed him to start this war, he could've sworn what he said to him was shallow, and mindlessly driven by the urge to have his revenge upon the ones that put him in this moment of life. He did, and that surprised him. Along with the conspiracy that was brewing long before he waged his war.

_'I should've been more aware back then. I could've tried to help, even if it was minor.'_ He bitterly thought to himself once more, but he buried it down, and decided to focus, and follow along.

He sees the flames, and the shimmer of light from the balconies up at the castle, and he knew what it meant, and thanks to the city guard being distracted by the ensuing battle, and the rest of the armies being confused, he hit one final nail on the coffin.

He pursed his lips against the ferrules of the horn, and he blew on it until his lungs it gave out. He even covered his ears from it's sonorous wail, but he knows it'll be a good sign. To them, they'll think they will receive reinforcements, and they shall, but it won't be for the Black Dogs, and their comrades.

Two of the limber lords also joined in, they've already sent their message to their fellow conspirators, and they opened the gates to let them in. They watched as the Golden Horde of Tywin's might march in upon the gates. They patted each other on the back as they stepped away from the walls, to rally their own men. This will be the night that they show Volt and his collaborators that they will be punished, and they will have the last laugh.

* * *

**[Kazuma]**

He opens his own eyes wearily as he shook his own head, feeling a little dizzy from the drugs that put him to sleep, and the one that woke him up. He looked around as best as he can, and judging by the wails, the clashing of blades, and the immense struggle. It didn't take long for him to realize he is, indeed, witnessing the midst of the battle.

He can see Dennis and the soldiers fighting off against the mercenaries and Olga's demonic forces. Sure enough, he cracked a small smile at the sight. This is probably what Dennis had planned in the first place. Now that he's awake, he can help them along by raising the dead men, and have them fight. He was even about to break free from whatever bound him until he realized he was up high. Really up high, and tied to a crucifix.

Sure, he can see that he's naked, and yes he knows up above the ground. Yet, it feels like it wasn't done to show him off to the peasantry, but more of a beacon disguised as an effigy. Guess it probably has something to do with how high he is. Unfortunately... He doesn't know if it can work, and he never really tried.

Regardless, he decided to help, and the first thing he did was to use his magic. His hands glowed, and he raised the dead men up, and they fought for Dennis. The action shocked the City Guard so much that their morale drained and they fled. Even the Gargoyles fled in terror, but an idea sprung from his head.

He commanded one of the resurrected Gargoyles to fly up to him. He burned the bindings on his hand, and he jumped down onto the beast's back. He flew down to meet with the rest of them.

"I take it that this is your doing." He said to Dennis as the beast landed to the ground.

"I'm not the only one who planned all this, believe me. It was a group effort." He replied in baited breaths as he tried to wipe away the blood splattered on his face. He maybe unscathed, but that still tired him from all the swings he dealt to dogs. "Volt is still inside the hall, feasting. We need to go inside as stop the fight. It's time to make it clear that he has lost."

The necromancer nodded, but he did stop and looted a jacket and a pair of pants from one of the undead. If he's going to march in there, he will do it when he's fully clothed. Once he was done, they didn't waste any time and marched into the dining hall, the dead can handle them from the outside if they wished to strike once more.

Bronn kicked the door open, and the fight inside has stopped as they heard him barging in. With that, they all walked in, every single last one of them.

Kazuma will admit that the awe-stricken eyes glued on him made him feel powerful, and prideful, but he knows that he waged this war to put an end to the lands suffering. He didn't care if it was ironic that a Dark Lord that people have unofficially given to him will be the hero that the land needed. Yet, he knew it has to be done. People will die, and it is a risk that he's willing to take.

"You...! I thought you we're dead!" Volt growled out. "I saw them kill you! I saw Maia betraying you! How are you still alive!?"

"Maybe it's the unwavering hope that people have?" He joked. "In all honesty, they did it to fool you, but I'm not sharing my tricks on how I was able to dupe you. There's only one thing that matters is that you, you are to be taken away to the dungeons for the crimes you have committed against Eostia and it's people."

"You're insane! I took it from her, and the people here are mine to rule! Do you have any idea how grueling it was, and how many people died just to make "Cuntry"?!" Volt argued just as he lowered his sword. "I am Eostia's king, and you're nothing more but a Dark Lord that came to take it from me!"

"That's where you're right and wrong, Volt!" Kazuma countered as he gritted his teeth, his face turning serious as he stares him down. "I did it because people have suffered underneath your rule, and it wasn't out of a petty reason as to why. I started this rebellion, and I waged this war, because by the words that came from Klaus' mouth. You many have been this Land's king, but we know from our hearts that you're on of the worst that came."

Volt glared at him, his grip on the sword tightening as it went. Grave Levantine shared his disgust, but only because he heard his own son's name. He couldn't believe it, that all of this started because of his own son. Claudia looked at him in shock at the mention of her husband's name. She slowly drew her sword out of the Black Dog's gut, and she elatedly held back her tears. It's not everyday you hear that you're husband is the reason why a war has been waged to give them freedom.

"It's over, Volt. Just admit it. This is where your rule ends, and this is where she returns."

"Tch. Do you really want a bitch like her to go back in power? Do you really want to be ruled over by a woman who can only flaunt and strut herself?? Is that what you really want?!"

"The only thing that's bad about her is the war with Olga that lasted for generations... Your rule has peasants home being raided, homes destroyed, sons and daughters enslaved, and a whole lot more atrocities... I would be glad to sit on the throne, but I don't know how to run a continent."

Volt growled once more, yet Kazuma kept calm. Even when he doesn't have his sword in hand, he will never back down. The two opposites were staggering to say the least, and yet, it's clear who won the argument. Sure, some might find it odd, some can say that Kazuma's war is nothing more but an excuse for him to get stepped on by Celestine, yet, what he said is true. That's the only thing that's bad, and as Celestine looks at him, she felt guilty for not ending it sooner. Olga was her friend after all, and the fact that both of them let a war brew and roared for multiple generations knew that both of them wouldn't be in this situation.

For Volt, the words he argued are weak. They all violated the customs and made a mockery upon dignity, honor, and pride. Sure, you can benefit from it by living your life in debauchery and plowing any girl you wished to have, regardless if they have lovers or not. But yet, look at the chaos and destruction it brought. People were slaughtered for sport, the girls suffered fates worse than death, and in the end, they built their Kingdom upon a rickety foundation that was doomed to fall.

Dennis looked at his friends out of uncertainty, and truth be told, even they were silent. Torien had her bow at the ready at the advent that Volt decides to come down and behead Kazuma, but none of them did, and the rest never bothered to make another move. The silence was unbearable.

Yet, he ended up hearing something, feeling something. He felt the vibrations faintly ringing on the ground, and he isn't the only one that felt it as others began to pick up on it. The two groups began to panic, and they ended up forgetting that they were enemies in the first place. All of them scrambling onto their feet as the sensation grew louder and louder until it finally came.

From the wall behind Volt, a large, hulking beast destroyed it with the most thunderous strike, and Dennis' eyes widened as he gazed upon it. He nearly puked, and yet, he has already seen his fair share of abominations.

The creature had many heads, each one opening it's mouth as if it was tasting the very air it breathed, and it irked him to see it's tongues flailing at the air too. It even lacked skin, leaving people to see it's pink flesh, the ligaments on it's joints, and another thing that made it gruesome. For it has been geared and equipped with technology that reminded him of the Skaven that he dealt with when he spent two months in the world of Warhammer.

* * *

**[Shamuhaza]**

He hummed to himself as he held onto the cockpit of his most profound creation. With the dead that littered the lands, he spent ages capturing them for the bones and flesh in order to create this wonder, and even recruited the help of Gruntik the Tinkerer to create the ultimate creation.

He was so overjoyed by the raw power it exhudes, he nearly forgot that he came here to save Volt before his demise, a demise he saw from his dreams all those moons ago.

"My leader." He began. "Forgive me, for it has been a long time that we have last spoken to another, but this creation wouldn't have been completed without him. The dead that walked provided me the bones and flesh for it to witness it's creation!"

Volt gave him shocked look, but yet, he grinned. He was impressed by the fact that a creature that large and powerful took less time than it would have taken. This looked like it could've taken years for it to be completed, and yet, here it is. Done in two months.

Shamuhaza wasted no time as he commanded the beast to save him, and so it did, grabbing Volt by the waist, and placing him onto the cockpit. Gruntik laughed maniacally in joy, the mad Goblin proud that he too, had the privilege of using it. But mad as he is, he is also smart, and he knew that with all the people inside, they may overpower it, and it'll all be a waste. So it fled, fled with them on tow. Leaving behind the other Black Dogs, and Volt's other comrades.

"This isn't the last time you'll see new, Gravedigger!" Volt roared just before they can escape ear shot. "I'll be back, and you will see that I will fight to the end to keep my land!"

And with that, Volt grinned just as the beast kept on moving.

* * *

Kazuma's eyes widened just as he and the others came out from beyond the broken wall. They couldn't believe it. They had him right where they want him, and yet, he fled, as if the universe mocked them that the victory won't be given easily.

"Jesus Christ..." Dennis mumbled to himself. No matter how many times he dealt with Shoggoths, Elder Things, Space Polyps, Mi-Gos, and other Eldritch Horrors along with Gods. He'll never get used to it.

"NOOO!!!" Claudia yelled in anguish. "WE HAD HIM RIGHT HERE!!!"

Murmurs start getting thrown around, but yet, it has been quickly silenced as Kazuma looked at them. Specifically, the collaborators that worked with the Dogs that are trapped in the room with them.

"He may have escaped... But he left you all behind." He uttered, and then the soldiers quickly followed as they began apprehending them all, along with injured or wounded Black Dogs and monsters.

"What are you gonna do to them?" Shiromi asked him as she went up to him, intentionally stomping upon the injured bodies of the surviving enemies.

"I'll think about it for now. Until then, lock them up in the dungeons. There's still we need to discuss." He said as he looked at everyone and there was an unspoken agreement, an agreement that is crystal clear.

And that is that everyone needed some rest. Who knows, maybe they can start eating the food that has been left behind. They may have planned the betrayal in the feast, but they're not going to waste it.

In fact, they started eating while the soldiers go ahead and tie the enemies up.

"At first I found it odd that Lord Waterway didn't want to poison the food... I guess I can see that now. He doesn't want it do waste." Valera uttered as she sheathed her broadsword.

"Let them have their fun, I guess." Dennis shrugged as he wiped the blood off his axe. "Volt's still out there, but I guess this War might continue on regardless if he's dead now... We have loyalists for Celestine, and it's fair to assume that he may have loyalists as well."

"I guess that's fair." Bronn muttered as he snagged a goblet and drank it. Savoring the ale that gushed down his throat.

With that, the others shrugged and decided to join in. In the end, they deserved the rest, and the War that will soon go hotter.


	12. Chapter 11: We Rest, and More Came Along

Days have passed ever since the betrayal over at the dining halls of Ken, and as time went on, the living worked with the undead to repair and restore the damage that has been done.

Which brings us down to the meeting made by the Council hidden in the shadows. All of them having their meeting upon an abandoned, sound proofed wing under the dungeons of Ken, and here, by the watchful eye of Bledri, who hosted this meeting, along with Roarke.

"So, this is where we begin." Bledri yelled out as he reclined on his chair. "The Necromancer has now taken Ken, and with it, freed from the bondage imposed upon the Seven Shields and Celestine... including the likes of Olga herself."

Murmurs are now thrown around the room as they discussed it. Sure enough, it's becoming clear that it is indeed a victory for him, especially the lords that conspired the event. No matter how much you argue, it's pretty clear that it is a significant one, and that it can't be scoffed at. Taking a fortress is one thing, but freeing the Seven Shields and Celestine is one thing, and considering that the lords who planned it, it's safe to assume that they will be supporting him for future campaigns.

It won't take long until the others decide to join, much less choose which side to take.

"This is absurd!" One of them yelled out, and whatever you know, it's the same pirate that spoke out the odds of victory the last time.

"Silence, Bellamy. It's already clear how the gears are taking it's course." Bledri commanded him with the harshest glares he put on his face.

"Do you really want to let him to roam around these lands, raising the dead from the charnel pits and graveyards?! You do realize that our continent is doomed the more he gains power and traction!"

"The same can be said for what you dogs did five years ago!" One of them spoke out. "We hired them just because we were losing men from the war, and once you achieved that victory, it was them that turned on us!"

"Why I oughta! If you were in my ship, I would've gutted you like a fish and let the gulls feast on your remains."

"Enough." Bledri yelled out as he slammed his mug onto the table, silencing them. "In all matters at hand, if you really wish to support their losing fight, then by all means, do it! After all, the only reason as to why you're here was because you and your scurvy ridden fleet were here because of a fight that nearly wiped you all out. You only offered us a navy, and we already had one."

Bellamy glared at him, his fist clenching as he stared him down, only to draw out his sword and pointed it at him.

"I will not sit here and swallow insults!" He yelled. "You best start choosing your words carefully, or I'll be the one that splits your hoary head open!"

Bledri's face lightened, and he turned over to a messenger with a scroll in his hands. He didn't say anything, and yet, the boy complied as he unfurled it, and began reading it.

"By the dawn of the new day now, over at the coast of Gulltown Port, fishermen have reported that they have seen Phoeri Waterway's ship, _The Briny Squid,_ along with a couple of decorated ships coming over the waters, and began attacking the fleet of the not-so-infamous and great Bellamy Backhand."

Bellamy's heart sunk as he heard the news. He wanted to believe that it isn't true, and it's nothing but a farce, but when he looked at everyone's face... they weren't laughing, but they were serious. And it didn't take long for him to register the time... And even remembered how he was blacked out drunk at the time that was happening.

He couldn't believe it. His crew and fleet, blasted away as if it was nothing, and he was busy and sleeping and whoring, and drinking when the massacre was happening. Shock riddled him, and made him numb... numb to the point he couldn't even register the cold click of a gun, and it firing at him.

The bullet zipped through his head, and now, he lays there on the cold dungeon floor with a pool of blood growing from the wound. Dead as the men that were attacked from the eves of the early morning.

"So the captain is here the whole time." Phoeri mumbled as he sheathed his pistol, ignoring the startled surprises that was sent his way due to his sudden arrival.

"Forgive me for the sudden intrusion, but one of you invited me here, and they had someone to guide me over too." He said just as he took the dead man's seat as the soldiers that came with him properly went to work to dispose the body. "Now, let's cut to the chase and discuss the one thing that matters, and I hope that's what I walked into. If not, I'll promise you that that bullet wasn't the only one, and I have more men waiting just outside to count as witnesses if any of you try to do anything bad."

Bledri only sat down, and regarded with him a calm gaze. Roarke grabbed the crossbow close to him, and took aim, only to be stopped by Bledri himself as he raised an arm. He complied, but he kept his glare on Phoeri.

"If I remember correctly, you happen to be one of the traders. I'm rather impressed that you know how to command a fleet, much less knowing how prepared you are in the advent of a fight."

"Compliments are taken." Phoeri nodded to him. "That is why you're all here, right? Discussing what happens next?"

"Yes, and now that you're here. We can finally decide on it. Phoeri Waterway, I, Bledri Brimstone, pledge allegiance to the Necromancer." He said with a smile.

It didn't take long for the others to come in and pledge as well, and for the ones that protested and tried to ensure the future of the Black Dog's empire were all apprehended. Phoeri smiled as now, those were all the rats that they have captured, and now, it is time to free the other forts.

Rad and Ken have now been captured and taken, and considering the loss that happened to Volt. It's only a matter of time that the others surrender diplomatically, or they'll resort to crushing them like a bunch of flea-bitten gits. Feoh and Geofu will undoubtedly turn to him as those were owned by Alicia and Claudia, but the others might need more persuasion.

Now, there is one thing left on the agenda for now.

* * *

**[Dennis]**

Dennis sighed to himself as he looked at Olga and Chloe in question. Chloe glared at him with all her might, and if looks can kill, he'd already be dead. Even though her hands aren't bound by manacles, she hasn't even tried to kill him. Olga. She just looked at him with a cold, indifferent gaze as if he is nothing more but a pathetic stain that needs to be cleaned away.

_'And I thought Nyx and Nemesis' gazes were scathing. I just hope she isn't judging me with that look.' _He thought to himself as he put a hand on his hip.

"If you're planning to strip us down and use us like whores before, you have another thing coming, human!" Chloe hissed at him.

"And that's what I'm trying to think about. What are we gonna do with both of you?" Dennis argued calmly. When he saw the confused looks on her and Olga's face and continued. "As much as I like that idea, I'm not one of those people, in fact, even if I did, I'll just treat you all no different than a lover. The only exception was that one time because of that spy, and I'm not gonna go into that."

Chloe only narrowed her eyes, and bared her teeth at him. Olga's judging stare may be gone, but he can still tell that she doesn't trust him. The same can be said for him if you ask him. A part of him wants to see if they are of use for anything other than sex, a dark part of him suggests that he should kill the two of them off as they wouldn't be of much use.

"Dennis. That's your name, right?" A voice called out to him.

He raises a brow and he turned his head to see who it was, and it was Maia, accompanied by Luu Luu and Alicia. Did they want something from him?

"I are you're gawking at those bitches." Luu Luu muttered out. "Lemme guess, wondering what to do with them?"

"You're right on that one. Her entire army literally betrayed her without a second thought, and I have no idea if she even has anyone loyal to her like Celestine. Chloe is an exception because that's clearly obvious."

He ignored the growl Chloe sent at him as he looked at both of them again. Scratching his head as he craned his head to glance at the three Seven Shields, hoping they even have an answer.

"I say we should just kill them right here, right now. It'll be better that way after the chaos that happened." Alicia suggested, and even reached for the hilt of her sword until Dennis stopped her.

"I think it's better if you don't. As much as her army committed War crimes under her name, they still left her for Volt, and if they truly are loyal... Why did they took turns raping them both? Not only that, I already considered killing them with the others, but... Our war is with Volt now, and it's still going... That's why I'm wondering if there's even a use for them."

"Unless someone called for her, and she needs both of them alive!" Dennis flinched as he heard another voice, and it's none other than Ingham, walking over with Shiromi.

"Lemme guess, it's those Two." Maia joked as she looked over them.

"Yep. We were about to retrieve them, but we weren't expecting you here, discussing what to do to them." Shiromi said with a shrug, and resting her hand atop the pommel of her elegant small sword. "Celestine wanted to wrap things up, and repair some bridges that involved her."

"I see." Olga spoke out, and she stood up from the bed. Even with the shoddy, simple clothes she wore, she still exudes a regal aura that never faded, despite what she went through.

Without any other words, Shiromi and Ingham took to her side. Chloe was reluctant to join, but after some coaxing, she joined and walked off with them. Leaving Dennis and the three alone.

"I should probably join them, it might be important." He said out loud and proceeded to walk away, unfortunately, however, Maia had other plans as she quickly grabbed a hold of his hand and kept him there.

"You're not going anywhere, because there's a reason us three were looking for you." She said with a grin. "You and I are gonna have a whole lot of fun, and so will they, if you know what I mean."

Dennis' cheeks grew red and he started to feel flustered. He knows what it means to get asked that question, but truth be told, he isn't always a man that vied for sex, nor did he desire it. In all honesty, yes, even though he had sex with that elf, it was supposed to lure her in. If you asked him, he'll say that he just rolled with it because it's true. He wasn't expecting that to happen.

Sensing his flustered discomfort, Maia just laughed and pinched his cheek.

"We're going to the taverns and get ourselves a drink, idiot. Besides, as much of a fun idea that sounds, I've had enough sex for the life of me. I'd rather sit back, relax, and chop those guys heads off for revenge."

Dennis sighed in relief. At least he knows he's not gonna get pinned down on the sheets and get rode on like a bull, much less being able to keep up with them. Besides, she has a point. It may have only been a few days after the betrayal, but now, today, it marks the beginning of a new month. Everyone needs to unwind and take a break, and maybe build bridges with people or form alliances. After all, Kazuma has taken Ken, along with Rad. Now that the Seven Shields are free, it might be easier to get the other fortresses to join there side.

That, and because Maia wanted to have at least one more day of relaxation before she can get everything under control over at her fief.

* * *

Dennis' eyes were wide in shock as he bears witness to the sight of Torien, Maia, and Luu Luu having a competition to see who can drink the most mugs of ale, and so far, he has lost count. The only thing he's now waiting for is one of them to keel over and stumble around like a drunk.

Much less trying to comprehend how Torien is able to drink 20 mugs of ale, without any sign of giving up any time soon. Same applies for Maia and Luu Luu.

_'First you come in for a nice drink, meet up with your friends you haven't seen for a while, then you bear witness to a drinking competition. What's not to like?' _He thought to himself just before Bronn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now... I think it's finally time you tell us about who you are. I got the chance back then, lost it, and now, I'm using it now." He told him with the most curious smile.

"I guess it's finally time for that." Dennis shrugged as he drank the rest of his mug and told him.

Now, there's a reason as to why he never wanted to say where he came from, or always avoiding the chance anyone gets to ask him that. From the world he came from, well, it's Earth. Yet, there's things he would rather bury deep down.

One, is that it's always under threat by Gods, both Eldritch and Divine. Second, he is roped into a literal war where the underbellies of governments try their hardest to keep the magical races a secret, fearing for the dark consequences that can result from coexisting. He may not be the guy that always brings up political shit in the dinner table with friends with family, but he's not the type of person that butters everything in lies if the truth needs to be let out. It's already bad enough that there's racists or groups of people that harm his fellow men just because they're different.

Besides. He's also scared of knowing that if he can travel to other worlds, whether by request, or by will... It also means that others can follow. Rana can, but he never let's her, and she understands why. The Dark Ones, yes, they can, but they're usually busy with their own ends.

Except for Thompson, because he's an errand boy. Along with being cursed by the forbidden spell of bad luck. He wouldn't mind bringing him in, but considering the coup that just happened, he's not risking it, and neither will Thompson.

... Especially taking into account that he's gynophobic after being sexually assaulted in the girls locker room after he walked in there by accident during his high school years. It wouldn't really translate well, considering that the Seven Shields are girls, Celestine is a girl, Olga is a girl... You get the idea.

Even then, he wouldn't mind his company. It'll be pretty nice to talk to someone he can talk to without trying to keep the semi-formal tone, and he always enjoys the conversations that involve his love for cheese and beer.

Other than his personal thoughts on them, he remained true to what he can explain to the best of his ability, and so far. Bronn is listening, and by the look on his face, he's trying to process the information that was given to him.

"Your world is rather hectic, isn't it?" He began after a whistle and a glug of ale. "Trying to keep other races secret, Gods that can destroy or enslave your world just because they can get bored, and all that, you try to keep your sanity intact. You're pretty resilient in more ways than one."

Dennis shyly scratched the back of his head. Now that Bronn knows, it's a matter of time until he tells the others. This kind of thing is inevitable to say the least, but in the end, at least he knows now. After that, he grabbed another mug and started drinking in peace. He deserved it after all that work.

Now... he wonders how Kazuma is holding up on his end.

* * *

**[Kazuma]**

Being trust into the world of politics is something that will always be a surprise to him. Nonetheless, he knew the responsibility he has to endure, and carry it out through the end. He never made it this far by throwing bones and undead at his problems, he plans it out, and carries it through. So, here he is, sitting on a round table to discuss matters with Ingham, Shiromi, Celestine, Claudia, and Kaguya.

"Let's discuss the matter with our captive collaborators first." He started of as he tapped his fingers against the table. "They have a lot of crimes to answer, but I feel like we can find some use to them."

"As much as I'm better off having them executed, I do see your point." Ingham began as he combed his hair. "Out of all the captives we have, It's worth noting that we have Lord Pantielle and Grave Levantine alive and well. Considering that Pantielle happens to be a wealthy, it's worth noting that the lands of House Pantielle have green fields and pastures. Last time I checked, that's where most of the slaves are, forced to tend to the fields both men and children alike. Now that Volt has been defeated, and Ken taken. It's only a matter of time until an uprising begins, and if we pressure them enough, they'll let them go."

"We can just behead him now then. As barbaric as it sounds, we'll show them his fate is in our hands, it'll be a clear message." Claudia shared her piece until Shiromi shook her head.

"As much as I enjoy that idea, that might be bad, considering that they still hold power amongst their fiefs, we can't forget about Volt's own loyalists. For all we know, they might have hand picked some minor lords, and brainwashed them. If we do that, they'll just retaliate. They can even us that against us, so we might have to resolve that with as much bloodshed as little as possible."

Claudia sighed, but she didn't try to argue. Even after her ordeal, she still knows that she has her morals that she has to uphold. The thoughts of revenge that scoured her mind, she pushed it down all down. As satisfying as it sounds, it could actually be a bad idea, so she has to take her word for it.

"All that in mind, we should address this other issue." Kaguya spoke out. "Now that Olga is in our hands, we must find a use for her."

All eyes turned turned to the two elephants inside the room. Chloe gave them a pointed glare, and even drew out one of her daggers as a warning, but Olga regarded them a curious look.

"That is something I can answer to." Celestine declared as she got up from her seat, and walked over to her old friend.

Olga raised a brow at the action, but she didn't stir,and neither did Chloe. Then Ingham whistled, and then a boy walks in, carrying the one thing she never thought she'll see ever again.

Her magic staff, and Kin's tome.

"I know it maybe odd for me to ask you this, but this is the time for it now." Celestine began as she made way for the boy to hand it over. "Our war may have raged on, and some wanted your blood to be spilled right under the guillotine. But for me, I don't want that,and there's only one thing I want from you."

"And that is?"

"For us to be friends once again." Celestine answered with a gentle tone. "Our war has ended, both you and I, but our war now is with Volt. I may not be one for revenge, but that won't stop me from seeing the actions that will be just. Will you fight with us? Even without your army, you will be a welcome one to lead the battles."

Olga grabbed her staff and book, and pondered. Sure, there were memories of them squabbling against each other, and she may have hated her. Yet, she found it bizarre that someone like her carried no ill will against her. She was expecting her to make a mockery against her, or even execute her for the war crimes her army commited. Yet, she can't find it anymore. All thoughts carried to Volt and his men, and even the army that betrayed her. The more she thought of them, her anger is brought to them. When she felt Chloe's hand touching her arm, she looked at her, and she remembered all those violations that were done against her.

To both of them.

She steeled her gaze, and she looked at them.

"I will."

Celestine smiled, and she suddenly pulled her in for a hug. Even as tears of joy ran down her cheeks, she just smiled through and through. Chloe's eyes were wide from the sudden action, but she just watched. A part of her felt warm to see her own friend happy.

"You know. It's not too late to reconcile with him." Ingham whispered to Claudia.

"But I don't know what he's going to think." She whispered back. "I didn't fight back when they did those things to me... I was even forced to commit a grievous sin while they were at it... I...I'm an infidel."

"You were forced to, and you said that." Ingham bit back. "Not only that... He played a crucial part. He blew the horn that let the army in. He was an important piece in our coup. You need to talk to him. The only way you'll ever know is if you do that. You'll never know if you're not gonna do it."

She swallowed a lump in her throat when he said that. Maybe he's right. How can she know if she's not willing to reconcile. Kazuma couldn't help but eavesdrop a little, but he's glad that Ingham isn't planning a coup against, and he's willing to admit that it was dumb to think that.

Maybe he can help with her dilemma.

* * *

He walked down the halls, slouching a little after swapping out of his robes for something a little bit more comfortable. His eyes gaze around the grand speck of architecture as he mapped out every event so far.

As disappointed he was that Volt managed to get away by the help of Shamuhaza and that goblin, he decided to look into that memory and it's clear as day. Not only does he have supporters, he also has them with him. Even if he was able to imprison him since then, and now awaiting the fates with the others, he's still going to have to deal with Shamuhaza, and he wouldn't be surprised if there's gonna be one that can rally all of them together.

He may have taken Rad and Ken, but he's still small. His power may have grown substantially, but it's still not enough to win over the entire continent.

_'That's Fate's way of telling me that it won't be that easy.' _He thought with a sigh before putting a hand on his stomach. Hearing it growl oppressively in hunger.

Without another word, he went out to the dining hall for food, until he spotted someone worth of interest.

It's none other than Klaus himself, the man that inspired him to wage this war from the beginning. Maybe he should invite him to join, and have a small feast dedicated to the two of them as a way of saying "thank you". But if his eavesdropping comes into play, he knows exactly how to say thank you. None other than reconciling with the one he loved.

The one he held dear.

Without another word, he put a hand on his shoulder, a small smile creeping up on the corner of his lips as he watched him flinch from the sudden contact.

"Kazuma." He greeted. "It's an honor to see you. I'm happy to say that I'm glad that you decided to heed my advice. The land hasn't been this peaceful since then."

"The war's not yet over, Klaus. Both you and I are disappointed that he got away."

"Yes, but your victory is still a great feat." He argued. "With the shields free, their fiefs will declare for them, and there will be no competition."

"If Celestine has her loyalists, so does he." Kazuma bit back. "But I can see what you mean by that, and I'm flattered."

Klaus smiled. Yet, a part of him felt like there's more to this little meeting.

"I know it's not my business to pry, but I came here to say 'thank you', but I know that won't be enough, so I have another thing in mind." The necromancer shrugged. "I'm here to help you with another problem, one that seems to be plaguing your heart."

Klaus got confused, but it didn't take long for him to connect the dots. He's going to try and mend them together. He has already made up his mind about his father, and he is willing to make it clear. But his wife is another story. He remembered how he was taken to the cells all those years ago, how he remembered seeing his own father giving him the sight of him plowing her like she's nothing but a cheap whore.

He remembered the insults, and that hurt more like the sight of her being taken away from him.

He wanted to fight, he wanted to push the guards away, take their swords, and valiantly save her as he slew them. Alas, those are only fantasies that will never come to fruition.

Yet, in his sleep, he kills them in his dreams.

He's willing to pay everything to see and relish the sight of his dead father, but nothing will repair the seething pain of fearing that his wife will weep for him instead. Hell, it's been a long time too, and he doesn't even know of they succeeded in the biggest insult his father can throw at him.

The grandchild he wished he had.

Sensing his internal dilemma, Kazuma shook him to break his trance. He succeeded, but none of them uttered a word, only sharing a pregnant silence that lingered.

"You'll never know if you don't talk to her." Kazuma said, breaking the silence. "It's the only way."

Klaus only stared, but he also saw the merit. Would he really stay around, moping and silently weeping as that humiliation reverberated through his mind Kazuma has given him and everyone a chance to heal their land from the humiliation, and by the Gods from the lands beyond, he'll make sure of it.

Wordlessly, the two of them ventured out to find her.

* * *

It didnt take long, not long at all. When they were looking around, they saw her by the water fountains, sitting by the edge of the basin deep in thought.

Klaus swallowed, doubt beginning to seep to him. When he found Kazuma looking at him reassuringly, he regained his confidence, and went out in full stride. He approached Claudia, sat down next to her, and grabbed her hand.

"Klaus...?" Claudia mumbled as she turned to him. Her eyes wide by a little bit.

Then he hugged her, embracing her and sharing his warmth after all those years of never being together.

"I see you're doing well." She said as she hugged him back, yet, a part of her voice was strained. "Nice to know that out of all the advents, you pulled through."

"If a part of you is looking at me in envy, I assure you, I suffered as much as you. I may not have been treated as a whore, but you're my wife... Even when I saw you being treated like that, I felt shame and disgrace for I never did anything. My father is right, I am a loathsome ingrate. Whenever he looked at me, it was always scorn, when he looked at you, he gives you smiles and trained you... I always held on believing that when we are finally bound in matrimony, things will be better... It still pained me to know he hated me enough to do that in front of me."

Claudia swallowed. Tears threatened to fall as she reached and traced his cheek. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was expecting him to stay away from her, much less be distant after all those years. Shame even started to grow on her as she remembered how she came to enjoy that perverted treatment... Yet... She doesn't know that even he had the same fear. Both of them together in matrimony, and now, strangers as if they never met.

Relief came to her as she knew that he still loves her, but shame also came... He suffered like her, and yet, as she was treated like a cheap cum dumpster, she enjoyed it. She enjoyed being filled and moaning, but the shame comes not from that. It's because they never annulled the marriage.

She remembered how she was being thrown around, branded as an unfaithful wife, she even remembered how they even forced Klaus to watch her getting violated. Can she even call herself a faithful loving wife after that?

Klaus only deepened the hug.

"I could care less now..." He muttered. "The only thing matters is that we're here now, together. If you're ashamed of acting like a whore, I'm also ashamed of being a pushover. But I didn't come here for us to compare our grief and sorrow... I came here to reignite it."

Claudia only stared at him. Then she eased into the hug and returned the gesture. A smile even graced her lips as she basked in his warmth.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give us a child, but I know that is my father's wish... Yet, even if he can give you that gift, he can't compare to the warmth of love... I don't care if that's nothing more but a children's tale, for I know that even you see that it is true."

They looked into each others eyes, and now both of them wear smiles. They leaned closer until their noses touch, and then they kissed as husband and wife once more.

"I know you may not be able to grace me with a child, but that won't stop me from loving you." She said when their lips separated. Then, she gave him a flirtatious gaze and traced his jaw. "Now, let us truly reconcile. I don't care if you can or not, there's nothing I want more, and that is to be with you. I learned from them, and now, it's time for me to only give you that pleasure~."

Klaus' cheeks grew flush, and he steeled his gaze and gave her a dopey grin. He quickly carried her like a bride, and both of them laughed as be ran off like it's the night of their honeymoon.

Kazuma watched them with a small smile, and once his stomach growled again, it's now his time to take his leave and feast. Yet, as he walked away, someone walked by his side, and he looked at them.

"Looks like you had the same idea, huh?" Shiromi joked as she stuck her tongue out.

"Pretty much. Now that you're here. Coming along with me to eat? I am hungry, after all."

"Nothing to hide that fact. Come on! Let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and ran away, Kazuma yelped and tried to keep up the pace so he doesn't trip. Now, the only thing he's hoping for is to avoid getting drunk, so he can keep his wit.

* * *

**[Dennis]** **{Nightfall}**

If there's one thing Dennis can expect, is him puking out the contents of his meal after drinking all that beer and ale. His friends fared better than him as they usually stumble around like, well, drunkards.

This is the downside with him.

There's a reason why as much as he doesn't mind drinking ale, beer, wine, and shots, he usually steers clear of them. Unlike the usual reaction of stumbling around from all the booze... He goes hyper. Hyper like a child that ate way too much candy and sugar.

No one really knows why, and he even tried getting shit faced in front of the doctor to get a diagnostic, nothing came up. Even as he watched him literally run around up the walls and across his room, not even they can understand how.

It was a miracle that none of those things happened when he got here, mostly because he doesn't drink all of the wine barrels, the luck he had of ever acting like that has run out today. At least his friends had a good laugh out of it.

Now here he lies, on the bed, dealing with the hangover and exhaustive crash that came with it.

At least he's glad that his liver hasn't stopped, so that's a good sign. Especially taking into account that they have been inside the pub for hours. If that doesn't kill your liver, then he doesn't know what will.

Regardless, he pushed through and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep the delirium away...

Which brings us to this point.

Here he is now, drifting through his dreams, floating across the dream like nebulae that scatter across his dream, and if the sight of the writhing foam of eyes and tentacles indicate anything, then it means one thing.

Yog-Sothoth has come, and he wants a chat. Like the affairs of Gods and the like, if they grace your dreams with their presence and wanting to talk... Those are really, really important matters.

"I'm glad that we're having this conversation, Yog. If you want me to say thank you, then don't worry, I'll just-"

**"Words like that mean nothing to me, Foreigner.**" He cut him off. **"Flattered I am that you believe I have steered you to a path that led to success, I'll let you know that it's not me, but you... I may have showed it to you, but you took the steps, and steered it there. Those two visions I gave you were only one and many..."** Dennis only nodded. But now, he has another question.

"I don't want to be rude, but why are you here? We're nothing more but tiny, microbial specks to you, so of course, this is something important." He asked him as he grabbed hold of one of his tentacles so he doesn't drift away. It may be his dream, yes, but that doesn't mean he can just float wherever he wants.

**"You know from all my titles, I am 'The Gate' and I'm 'The Key'. You can travel through other worlds, but I'll also let you know that even I can send anyone you want to aid you. Someone from your world, some from others. There are no bounds to my power. If you want a God to help you, then I shall oblige." **

He opened his mouth to tell him it's unnecessary, but he quickly closed it. He has a point. Sure, he can travel worlds without having to pass through him, but he also knows that even he can send others here, and that's a good thing. He can ask for anyone, and they'll come, and the best part is him being able to let them through. If his enemies wish to go through, he can intercept them.

But that came with a con. He is an Outer God, and the struggle he sees between the restored alliance against the Black Dogs is nothing more but an amusing conflict, and he watches on with interest, without a desire to settle things himself. Sure, he grants Dennis perks, but what has he done to support the rebellion? What has he offered? In the end, he's right. The visions he gave are nothing more but a single choice amongst a myriad of a thousand more.

Now... Here he is, offering something that can be of use.

If he wanted he could ask for an army. An army of aliens and monsters with the strength no mortal can watch. If he wanted to, he could've came in as his own faction, fighting against the others for dominance, turning Eostia into a land like Calradia.

Nothing is stopping him. With an offer as grand and mighty given by just one of the many Outer Gods... He knows what to do.

"I don't have one person in mind..." He began. "I have many, and I know the boys I want to bring."

**"Name them, Wanderer. I am happy to oblige."**

* * *

**(Dennis' Dimension)****=Blackjack Casino and Restobar=**

Thompson groaned as he lost another hand, and lost more of the chips he owned. "Why did I consent to this match?!"

"Because you wanted to, dummy. Don't start blaming others, you know how bad your luck is!" Janna joked as her tail slithers over the Scotsman's nose and boops it. Snickering as she sees him retracting with slight fear.

She's proud of her progress to say the least, she has seen how he's less likely to break down the moment he gets six feet in contact from a girl. Even Savini applauded her too.

"P-please, don't do that." He said shyly.

"Shut up. For all the years we've been together, I'm not letting my efforts of getting rid of your gynophobia go to waste."

"Only because I'm your favorite Boy toy..." He mumbled, and the Demon Queen stuck her tongue out teasingly.

Te'keli;nua laughed in his Lizardly glory as he raked in the chips. Relishing in his victory, and giving Thompson a slice of Stilton from the cheese board as compensation. He may be a competitive Saurian, but that doesn't mean he's an unfair sport. Across his seat, Alex just grabbed a bottle of beer and started drinking.

"Not gonna lie, I never thought I'd see a place like this serving us." Arten remarked as he stretched his legs. "Forgive me if that sounded racist, I'm just pointing it out."

"Don't be, we know what you mean by that." Alex joked as he offered him another bottle. "Besides, remember the mission back at Borneo to stop treasure hunters from taking the Dagger of Nagarrond? You saved my life, along with the Cold Bloods that live there."

Arten chuckled as he also drank his beer. Then, the door suddenly openly opened, and everyone looked over. The air grew cold, colder than what the air conditioner is giving them. For they're looking at none other than the man that they never thought to see.

The Goddess of Justice and Retribution herself, Nemesis. The Daughter of Nyx, and one of the many Primordial Gods. Her wings curled up on her back, and she approached the table from where Thompson and his mates sit on.

"What is a Goddess like you doing here?" Arten pointed out. "It's not that you're not welcome here, it's just that-."

"It's because my mother told me to come here." She cutter him off. "And not only that, it's because of someone's own request. Dennis Whaiteley Moore."

Alex's feline ears twitched when he heard that, Thompson's eyes grew serious, and Te'keli;nua tilted his head out of curiosity. The Demon Queen straightened herself out as she looks at her.

"Is there something wrong? Surely, if he wants us, something must have had happened." She asked him.

"If it's the likes of that Bermuda Sea Witch herself, then I'm up for it. I ain't letting her get a traction on dry land again, she can go fuck herself!" Alex yelled out as he picked up his Nordic Jezzail.

Nemesis only shook her head.

"He's currently dealing with matters from another world, so to speak. He needs our help, and it must be something dire if he needed the help of a God like me."

"Then let's go there then." Thompson blared out as he drew out his claymore. "I owed that man a casket of beer, and he owes me a block of cheese!"

Nemesis grabbed a stone, and threw it at the ground. From there, a portal burst to life, leading them to where Dennis should be. Thompson tightened the grip of his sword, but he looked at Janna for one last time before he goes through.

"Just call for me when things get rough. Savini's not the only one with an army, just so you know."

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied as he looked at his friends.

Alex gritted his teeth as he held the gun on his hand. Arten strapped on his two swords on his back and cracked his neck. Te'keli;nua is also ready, for he drew out his club, and awakened his Ridgeback Terrasaur that slumbered behind him. Seeing that they're all ready now, Nemesis took the lead and walked into the portal, the others trailing behind. Once that they all went through, the portal closed.

Janna sighed and held her head aloft with her hand propped up by her elbow. Knowing Thompson's luck, it might go poorly. Chances of it ever becoming beneficial is always rare, so here she is, sitting down at the table by her lonesome.

* * *

**[Thompson]**

He breathed in the fresh, grassy atmosphere as he took his first steps amongst the green fields. The sky dark, and the starts twinkle far above, but judging by the soon setting color of blue, they might be approaching day time.

Nemesis looked around, wondering where the foreigner went, and much less, stationed in. Te'keli;nua's Terrasaur walked around, trying to sniff out his scent, and potential prey if it goes hungry, but the Cold Blood knew that that's the least of their worries.

"Dennis is literally the guy that can take on almost anything." Alex pointed out. "Sure, he's not James Whick, but he's still a guy that can put up a fight. This is literally the guy that went to the Philippines, and smashed the Darkling Hive that was hiding there."

"He almost died from that mission. Much less, losing one of his hands. I used to think him twirling his axe is gonna be the one thing that kills him, but now, not even that's gonna stop him." Arten joked. "The guy is literally geared for war."

"Opinions on him aside, keep in kind we're in foreign lands. With foreign lands come dangers. We have to keep our guard up." Nemesis spoke up, her wings swaying by a little as she looked around.

"Maybe we should look for a settlement." Thompson suggested. "We can all put up a fight, and not only that, we have ourselves a resting spot. It's a good start."

As if on cue, the literal dinosaur craned it's head up and started sniffing. And as fate and luck might have it, it grumbled in triumph and pointed it's tail to the northeast of where they are. Te'keli;nua grinned, so does the rest of the group until Thompson's luck kicked in, and Alex's ears twitched.

They have company.

And they sure came, they came upon them, riding on carts as Imps, men, and orcs sneer and taunt them. Circling them around with their weapons drawn as if they were predators that found their prey. Well, they found one. They see the rest as nuisances. Nemesis gritted her teeth and drew out her sword, and the rest of the group followed suit.

The carts and horses came to a grinding halt, and one of them dismounted, presumably the leader as he walked over to them with a smug smirk that graced his scarred, gruff face. Confident that his bulky build and black plated armor can intimidate them. Much less dropping their defenses.

"What do you want with us?" Thompson tried to negotiate. "If you're worried about us being a problem, don't worry, we're not looking for trouble."

"I don't care about what you have to say, boy!" The man spat at the ground. "Me and my boys here want ourselves a good early start, so to speak. and you know what that means?"

"What?" Alex said as he kept his gun aimed.

"A raiding party, so to speak." He responded. "The name's Gellend, and I'm here to show those peasants that this land belongs to us, regardless if that Necromancer says otherwise. We're here to show them that he won't be there to protect them."

Nemesis kept here glare, the blade poised to strike when he tries to do anything. He kept that smug look on his face and just grinned, drawing out his sword and raising a hand up high, and his men started loading their crossbows and took aim. All of them laughing and jeering, mocking them as they have more numbers than the likes of them.

"Why are you guys starting a raid this early in the morning?"Arten called out. "Surely you guys must have a reason." The Cold One beside him grumbled in agreement.

"Because they're fast asleep, boy." Gellend replied smugly. "The sooner we can strike, the better. Not only that how can they call for help this early in the morning? Don't tell me you're gonna try and rescue them, much less play the hero."

Thompson reached for something inside his pocket, glancing at his friends who did the same, he tapped Nemesis at the back, and looked her in the eye. A silent agreement crossed through them, and betted on his luck to work in their favor. With all that settled and done, he quickly threw the object in the air. They all dropped to the ground and covered their eyes after he predictably slipped from the grass for some bizarre reason, and they let fate decide.

The object he threw blew up from the air, sending a bright white flash and a loud explosion, the crossbowmen flinched and they fired their shots wildly from the shock. The bolts zipped past them and some ended up killing their comrades from the friendly fire. Some bolts landed on the large beast they had in tow, but that only annoyed and roared in rage. With that, it quickly rose to it's feet and attacked them in their stunned state. Then, the others quickly followed as they also attacked with their firearms. Nemesis also used it's chance to zip through the air and slashed at the dogs with as much deadly grace of a valkyrie getting drunk with bloodlust.

Alex quickly gunned them down, even going as far as to throw them grenades at the cavalry charge heading straight for them. "What's the plan?!" He yelled to Thompson before gunning down more.

"The plan is us not getting killed!" He yelled back, and rolled away as their lizard friend's mount charged at an incoming group of Orcs. Even as they ran, the dinosaur lunged up to the air and crushed them as the earthquake generated from it disrupted their formations.

The Scotsman sighed to himself as he sheathed his sword back and put it to the ground, he crouched down. His teeth sharpened as claws began growing from his nails. He hissed and growled as his back arches and his clothes ripped as spikes and wings grew along with the tail that sprouted out.

He roared as his transformation is complete, the raiding party loses it's morale as they witness not only his now draconic form, but also from the shock as he grew larger. He growls at them and there, he breathed a gushing torrent of red flames, many getting caught in the inferno as they try to get away. They were prepared to raid a town and a couple of villages.

But there was nothing that prepared them to deal with a lizard riding on a dinosaur, a literal Goddess that zipped through the air that sliced them as easily as her wings flapped forward, and a literal Dragon shifter.

If there's one thing Gellend asked himself, is him wondering how cruel the universe is to throw them to such dangerous foes.

And as if to rub salt on his already made wounds and shattered pride. The Terrasaur grabbed his legs, and threw him up to the air where he met his end as he got devoured.


	13. Chapter 12: Recuperation

**[Nyx]**

"You surely are... eager to help him. Never thought an Outer God like you would care so much."

**"His adventures always entertain me. His trials, triumphs, losses and victories... The last time someone called for me was a family years ago."**

"Well, we all know how that all went down."

She placed the wine cup down on the plate next to her, and gazes upon the Outer God. Serene yellow eyes glaring onto his many eyes. She tapped her feet against the marble floor beneath her. Silently asking him why, of all the Gods, did he ask for her to aid him in his journey.

**"If you're asking why, that I can only say, as his own desire, but with the state of the world he is in right now, it is rather poetic." **

She sighed at his answer, but accepted it nonetheless. As indifferent she is to the affairs of mortals of the realms beyond, that doesn't mean she will always have the final say in the matter, and Nemesis did go in her own volition. The only disappointment she felt is that she didn't bring soldiers to aid her in whatever conflict that may arose.

Not to mention she let her go anyway.

"Well, I suppose if my son, Thanatos, is there... It'll be an unfair fight."

**"Are you implying that we should raise the stakes a little? Make his adventure even more interesting?"**

"No, I'll send the best of my own. Bring Cthulhu into that mess, he'll just take a stroll." She whistled over to the grand entrance of her hall.

From that entered one of the greatest Night Guards she has on her disposal. The quiet knight, Zephyrin walked in, his immaculate armor clinking with his sabatons with every step he makes. The black cloak on his back fluttered before he knelt before his Goddess.

"I order you to enter the world my daughter stepped in. Find her, aid her. As one of my greatest knights, I give you this order in honor of your skill."

He nodded and turned to the Outer God before. Yog-Sothoth opened the gates, and the knight promptly walked in.

**"I'll send you to where they are already. It'll be easier for you." **He promptly told him before sending him to the other side.

* * *

**[Kazuma]**

He twists and turns, slashing through the Black Dogs as he came straight for Volt, and how he lept up to the air to slice his head open. At least, that's what he thought when he woke up to find out it's a dream that he awoke from.

Yet, he never felt disappointed in that revelation. The dream told a lot more.

He remembered how the battlefield was burning and decaying, his undead and the soldiers fighting against not just Black Dogs, but another demonic legion far different than the ones on Olga's army... He remembered how the sky was dark and lightning crackled through as he felt foreign eyes gaze from it.

Was this a vision of the future? Or a rhetorical metaphor on how destructive the final battle will be? He can't be sure about himself.

Regardless, he can dwell on it later. He has other things to take care off, and it is dealing with the day with all the prisoners locked up in the dungeons.

He looked upon the sword he had leaning against the wall before grabbing it.

It is time for the executions to begin, but not before hand picking ones that can be useful.

* * *

Michelle squealed like the pig he was as he tried to escape the hands of one of Kazuma's generals. The Mountain returning after fighting off some raiding parties near the surrounding areas he has taken.

She gave off an amused snort as she yanked on his chains, effortlessly pulling him back with her enormous strength. Some of Phoeri's men helping around as well as the lords work on rebuilding the morale.

"I refuse to die!" Michelle squealed out. "I'm too young to die, please! I'm just a boy, you see! You can't just kill me! The crimes I did, they forced me to do it, honest!"

"You had your men crash a wedding and raped the bride in front of the groom and his family. Not only that, you kidnapped her along with the other maidens before enslaving that town. That doesn't excuse you for what you did."

Michelle squealed once more as the Mountain gave one last pull, and she picked him. He trashed against her grasp, but she knocked him out with a punch going straight for his jaw. She walked away to do her duty.

The rest of the prisoners roared out curses and others wailed and begged for mercy, but it fell on deaf ears as they were all pulled along. Hicks spat on one of the guards, and he's met with a fist that went straight to his eye.

"For people of honor, you sure are kind to your prisoners." Kin mentioned sarcastically as he just went along. "You wouldn't even have the gall to chop our heads off."

"Oh, we do." Claudia piped in as she came with Klaus. "Since you lot don't have anything to bring to the table, we're just making more space."

"But it's just that! Would you really kill all of us?" One of the collaborators wailed out. "Please, give us another chance!"

Claudia only rolled her eyes before setting her eyes upon Grave. Glaring at him as he matched her glare as well, aiming it to his own son as well.

"I suggest you all came to say your last words to me." He barked out.

"Yes." Klaus piped in. "At first, I wanted to come here, and tell you how I waited and wanted you to die. But then I realized that will only make me as bad as you."

Grave scoffed, but he continued.

"I came here to say that even after how you looked down on me, scorned me, and even insulted me by favoring my wife more than you ever treated me like your own son. There's still one thing you will never get rid off."

"Spit it out then!" Grave yelled at him.

"I will forever be your son. And you will forever be my father. Nothing will ever change that I was born because of you, and nothing will change the fact that I came from your seed. Laugh at me, disown me, insult me. Nothing will ever get rid off the fact that I am still your son, and I will forever be your son."

Grave fumed as he glared at him. "You!" He yelled out in rage. "You will never be my son, you hear me?! Ever since you couldn't raise a sword, ever since you couldn't bear me an heir, you were worthless to me ever since then! You're no son of mine, and I wouldn't care if other Gods say otherwise! I have no love for you, and I will never love you!"

Even as he was chained and shackled, he went out of his way to charge at him, but as he did, Claudia slapped him. Her cold gauntlet smacking upon his unarmored cheek, and she kicked him away before he can even lay a hand on her husband.

She glared at him, and if looks can kill, he would've been dead right here, and right now. It might as well be mercy at that point as one of the guards cruelly yanked on the chains, sending all of them forward.

* * *

**[Dennis]**

He looked upon the growing crowd of people as he held upon the grip of his axe, and as obvious as the clear sky, it's finally the day that they might as well be waiting for.

The executions.

Today now marks the waiting deaths of all the people that collaborated and helped the Black Dogs upon their conquest and enslavement. Of course, not all of them are here, but they still have the ones that came to the feast. As all plots come and go, it will be perfect for the people who suffered from them.

Speaking of justice, he's been wondering where she is. Much less the boys he called for. Yog-Sothoth came to his dream, willing to lend a helping hand, and now, he's worried that they might have been transported deep into enemy territory.

Well, at least he can count on them to get out of there. They have a literal God on their side, and one of the Dark Ones to help after all.

He can only pray that they can come here.

"Well, well, well! Looks like we have our friend here down in the dumps!" A gruff voice called out to him.

Dennis turned around, and he breathed a sigh of relief as it was only Grommar Boarshide. One of the many lords who contributed to the coup. His wide grin erasing the intimidation some people feel. After all, he does look like a buff tan Viking.

"Just looking at the people who came to see this."

"Ha! Of course they will be!" Grommar punched his shoulder. "Ever since we showed those Dogs what we can do, we've been setting this day up since then. It just took a while for other reasons."

"Like what?"

"Sorting them out!" He bellowed, his beard waving around as if that was a gust of wind. "One of my boys told me that they were sorting through the prisoners to see if they can be useful to his campaign. I didn't like that motion, but there's not much I can do."

Dennis hummed as he looked back upon the stage. Sure enough, it has all the things related to executions and what not, but that doesn't stop the fact that there's a chopping block right there. Maybe they're merciful enough to give them a quick death.

He sighed to himself as he sat down on one of the crates.

"Cheer up, boy." Grommar yelled out. "It won't do you any good to just mope around. They deserved this."

"I know. I'm just thinking about the impacts."

"What do you mean?" The gruff lord said as he joined him on the crates. "If you're asking about the rebellion that came before, they were pretty weak."

Dennis cocked an eyebrow, silently asking for more information.

"You see." Grommar began. "It's pretty obvious that we didn't those dogs takeover kindly. We fought to the very last, but we were spent with the war on Olga. After that happened, they all settled in, but that didn't stop the loyalists from forming their faction."

"Anymore than that?" Dennis asked hopefully.

Grommar only shooked his head. "I only know so much. If you want to know more, you might want to consult someone else."

Dennis sighed in dissatisfaction, but that didn't stop his curiosity. He quickly got up and ran to the castle. Thoughts racing through the head and making sure he doesn't trip or bump into anyone.

* * *

**[Ingham] **

He took a gentle sip of his tea with the most content smile in his face. Enjoying the atmosphere provided by the library. Sighing to himself as he enjoys the cold, pregnant silence.

That is until a certain someone breaks into the room.

"Ingham!" Dennis yelled out. Panting a little from the mad dash he went through to get here. "I was looking for you."

"Before you go any further, I would like it if you stay there."

"Huh?" Before Dennis can even take another step, he freezes up after feeling something hitting him hard on the gut. He shakily looked down, and it was a blueberry. If the colored juice isn't a takeaway, then he won't know what will.

"Sorry for using you as a shield, my friend, but as you can see, I have a bit of a war going on between me and Shiromi." Ingham said with a grin. "Think of it as a contest between two tricksters."

"OK..." Dennis mumbled before joining him on the table. "As much as I want to ask you about your war, I have a question to ask."

"What is it?"

"It's about Resistance forces. Do you know anything about them."

Ingham looked upon the bookshelves, pondering to himself. He snapped his fingers and looked at Dennis once again. "That's a pretty good question."

"So you know?"

"The ones I know for sure. I can't guarantee I know every single record of the others. I suppose I can start off with the Free Brotherhood. They're an odd bunch, I can say."

"Why?"

Ingham took a swig of his tea before continuing on. "Infighting. They were the at first, they were deserters from Celestine's army, ones who fled from their ranks after morale has sunken deep down below during the war between the two elves. After Volt took over, more deserters joined in before they declared themselves free from Volt's army, and demanded to be recognized as their own faction before joining the rebellion."

"Why did they join the rebellion? Why did they defect?"

"Because their own settlements were being raided. Despite them being loyal to Volt, they defected because of infighting. Black Dogs raiding their settlements and other lords, and when they decided to fight back, they didn't like it one bit. There's a reason as to why a council was made in the shadows. They can enjoy their debauchery as much as they want, but with pleasure came ignorance. It appears that for someone smart as Volt, he wasn't able to see the decline as it followed."

"What about the resistance themselves? If Volt ruled this place for 5 years, how did they fare?"

"Them?" He took another swig of tea. "They just don't have the numbers. They may have the loyalists on their side, but their numbers stayed weak and pitiful. That does not mean they haven't done much, though, it's mostly because they were trying to get their numbers up. They were caught in a tight bind, and they only fight in the shadows, causing unrest and unease to the towns their in. They have amassed more numbers now, but the only evidence I have is the small scale coup that happened in one part of the city I used to be in, Ansur."

Dennis hummed in satisfaction. He looked around the library, and he got up, but before he left, Ingham grabbed his hand.

"Just before I forget, there's one new player in the game that appeared. One for the rebellion as we speak."

"And that is?"

To answer his question, Ingham slammed a book right in front of him, and he let go. He silently beckoned to take one good look at it, and sure enough, Dennis did. Gears begin to turn as he read the title.

"The Eyes of the Gods?"

"Written by a man named Jasken Derleth, and he came here with an ensemble of his missionaries to spread the word that all the Gods are real, even the ones that have no... records of being here."

Dennis gulped, and tried to deny it. He tried to deny that this was even the case. In his world, it's already bad enough that he had to deal with the cults of the Great Old Ones, and the Outer Gods, and now, this world has to deal with them. Sure, their magic can help them put up a bit of a fight, but if the same cults are here, then everything will go in shambles.

He might have to take him down for the sake of this world, so they don't have to deal with **them.  
**

A pregnant silence filled the air, and it also grew tense and many things raced through his head, and the whispers he now starts to hear. Ingham rose a brow, but judging by the way how Dennis's eyes looked... They looked mad, yet he found it odd the same person seems calm. Almost like madness... and insanity... was an old friend to him.

He watched him walk out the door, and he started thinking of something.

* * *

**[Kazuma]**

He looked at the line up of all the Black Dogs and collaborators, and at the chopping block that lay behest at the executioner. He has already sorted through, and recruited some that will work for him, and it's now time for them to have a punishment long overdue.

"You'll never get away with this!" Hicks yelled out pitiable as he thrashed against the guards hoisting him up. "Volt's coming with an army bigger than yours, I swear by it!" He thrashed some more before they forced him down on the block. They have considered the threats he tossed out as his last words, the executioner brought his sword up, and cleaved his head off from his shoulders.

The guards quickly disposed of his flailing, twitching corpse, and proceeded with the next one. It went like that for a while, collaborators and hounds both pleading for mercy, and throwing death threats as they all share the same fate. Some were spared, only because some have worse things planned for them, such as Kin. Not even Kazuma knows, but he has more things to worry about.

More and more came, all met their fates, and the townsmen cheer for every head that's been lopped off. The numbers grow thinner, and so does the rotten produce that they were throwing. Then it came to one man, Grave Levantine.

"Any last words, sir?" The executioner asked politely.

Grave just kept his lips shut. Then, he opened them.

"Klaus will never be my son. Until the end of time, he will never be."

And with that, the axe went down, and his head rolled down, leaving his twitching corpse. Kazuma looked at the crowed, and he saw them all cheering and celebrating their deaths. A small smile crept to him as he saw their justice finally served, but he's not done yet, for there is a war to be done.

"Give them all a burial, and let the others know. I will talk to the Shields and my commanders to further our plan."

"About that, milord." The soldier said as he saluted. "Their were reports of a dragon destroying a raiding party early in the morning."

"A dragon? How come I haven't heard about it?"

"Allies from the outside had trouble pushing it out. Another thing worth mentioning is that an angel is with it too, along with some people. Other than that, there's not much I know."

Kazuma hummed as he began to think about it. He thanked the soldier and walked off to start the meeting once more. It'll only be a matter of time until he grows stronger. Soon, liberation and justice shall come. When it's all done, he will step down and retire, going back to practice more of the dark arts of magic.

* * *

**[Thompson]**

"I can see a city over there. We should rest up over and there, and if it goes well, we'll send Dennis a message so we can meet up together." Alex yelled out.

Thompson nodded as his wings kept on beating. The city was fairly large, but it looked it has seen better days. The walls look like they were fairly beaten up and scorched from the previous sieges it has seen, but considering how it still stands, it's fair to assume that people might be here. Although, he wished it was abandoned so there wouldn't be any issues.

Nevertheless. He still flew there, and now it became clear that the city is bustling with activity. Both men and beastmen can be seen populating the street tending to their hobbies and jobs, but something felt wrong. Alex noticed along with the others and it is clear as day. There were tents sprawled out, and more and more appeared the closer they get. The city is starting to turn more into a refugee camp by the looks of it.

"Man, those guys were serious about what they're gonna do. No wonder Dennis needed help, he's stuck in a war. But with whom?" Arten whistled out.

"Let's just hope it's something good. Dad told me that when it came to war, it's hard to tell which side is wrong, and if it's ever even justifiable. Both sides can commit war crimes after all."

They all hummed in agreement except for the likes of Nemesis. She never even said anything at all as if she's only focused on only one single objective. They didn't judge, or ask, lest they want to get trampled by a literal Goddess of Retribution.

Thompson shaked his head, and flew down to the entrance. He gently dropped the dinosaur down and when all of his friends got down, he returned to his human form. With that, he yelled out for the city guard.


	14. Chapter 13: The Conglomerate

**[Sanders]**

"Not gonna lie. Shamuhaza's been hard at work. Never thought I'd see all those trapped in these containers." Rorik said as he gazes upon the tanks. The very tanks that have all the stray undead trapped inside for whatever experiments he had in mind.

Sanders nodded as he gazed upon them. When Shamuhaza first took notice of the dead rising up, he quickly went to work preparing all of the essential needs to ensure the continent doesn't plunge down deep into the shambling, rotting maws of the dead. He gathered as much of his personal mages and trained them further into magical arts in order to quash them. The slaves, he sacrificed to pilfer all the shambling living corpses for his own needs.

Suffice to say, nothing went to waste. The goblins worked in transplanting magic into their heads, ridding them from the magical influence of Kazuma's necromancy. With them under their control, they began outfitting them with armor, grafting the blades onto the rotten stumps, fire arms, and more. He mused to himself that he will see a civil war between the undead. Now it's his turn to contribute something to the table.

"Have you already gathered the men?" He said to Rorik.

"500 men strong, and the materials for the ritual are ready. Those fuckers from the tides better be worth their salt."

"They will be, Rorik. They will be." With that, he smirked. Then left with his host on a journey to the beaches.

Soon, the tides will roar and tumble, and the Anduavi shall swim onto their shores, and they will fight for Volt. The perfect pieces for them to win this war.

* * *

**[Thompson]**

He looked around the place, biting down on the slice of cheese he held on his hand. After being let inside with his friends and allies, he called for Dennis the old fashioned way, sending a raven over towards him. He hoped that he can come over within a few days time. He and his group aren't numerous at all, and it's just a ragtag group of bar buds at the pub. Sure he can turn into a dragon,they have a Goddess on their side, and a literal dinosaur. It's only going to last them so long when they're in unknown territory. He doesn't even know if there inside a neutral zone, and he doesn't know much about the climate.

Well, that kind of worry has been solved as he sat down with him, Jasken Derleth.

"To be fair, it's quite a surprise to know that your ensemble came by. Such few numbers, and yet you were able to make it out of a raiding party. Then again, you came in here as a dragon, I guess that came with perks."

The Scotsman chuckled before taking a sip out of his ale. "I guess it's a surprise indeed. Although, there is a question I'm willing to add. Why did you come here and became a part of the rebellion?"

Jasken's face stopped smiling, he turned to look out the windows from within the inn. Looking out as if he was contemplating whether or not he should tell him. Then, it slowly returned before looking at him once again. The motion of it unnerved Thompson to say the least, how he just looked into the man's eyes. It can be quite concerning to look at a man's glassy eyes that have been decorated by dark circles. Then again, Jasken's features can make him look like an anomaly, starting by his salt and pepper hair making him look like he's older than how he looks, and when he looks into his hands, he could've sworn he had sharp claws instead of fingernails.

Then again, he shouldn't judge, considering how his face has been dotted by a medium amount of freckles. Much less admit that he's 42 years old, and the reason why he looks so young is because he stopped aging after becoming a Dark One. Semantics aside on beauty and judgement, he nodded on, and let him explain his piece.

"I came to have a statue built for her in my church." He began. "We came here to grace the land with other Gods to! All deserve a place for my church. All Gods must be recognized after all."

"You surely are dedicated to your cause."

"I truly am! This land shall see it's well deserved justice! The dogs will face retribution, and soon they will face the people's wrath!" He yelled out, his fist clenched tightly as it shakes with his rage. After a while, he calmed down, bid his goodbyes and left without a fuss.

'So that's why he needed Nemesis here...' Thompson thought to himself as he took another bite of cheese. He looked outside once more, and saw the people coming out of their tents and began dancing as if there was a festival to hold. The kids were they, smiling and twitting happily as they play with Tekeli's dino mount. His other companions helped too as he saw Alex serving up drinks and Arten juggling his blades with gusto.

After some contemplation, he decided to join in. It might take a while until Dennis gets here, so might as well do something to pass the time.

* * *

**_=The Next Day= _**

**[Dennis]**

"You can't come?"

Kazuma nodded grimly as he looked upon the map. Although, he can understand why he doesn't look so happy. As for there is one specific location that can be a pain in the ass, regardless if you have an army of innumerable dead men. That is none other than Red Breaker Hills, and what lies beyond it is a neutral autonomous zone called "The Conglomerate".

Two problems come in, one is that with the way how Red Breaker Hills is shaped. It got it's name during the war between Olga and Celestine, where a man named Horus the Red came marching through with an army of 100,000 men. All geared and trained to be the most ferocious fighters to fight in the name of Celestine, battled against Orgrim the Cunning. One who boasted to be the most skillful, and cunning orc that compensated for his lack of height and body mass with tactics and trickery. They fought fiercely, but it was a pyrrhic victory as Horus lost many men, and lost his life as he landed a killing blow onto the orc. Both armies receded due to the casualties inflicted.

The second one is fairly simple. He's coming with Maia in order to reclaim Ansur, due to the fact that Pantielle's house has gained control over it, if they want to make sure they pudgy brat of a lord stays alive, they're going to have to comply, whether they like it or not. They wouldn't want anything bad happening to him now, would they?

"I'll give you Alicia and a host of 50,000 men, both living and undead, I'll even get Orella to come with you as well. With those numbers, maybe we'll be able to sway them to our side. We're going to need more allies, and more land as well. Especially with the friends that you have over there"

"I'll do my best. I'll bring my troupe along too so they can fill them in." He said with a nod.

"Those forces allied with the resistance will be useful, Dennis. My army may be large, but they're still dead, and I need fresh people to be a part of them now. Do whatever you can to win them over, this is probably the only chance we can get."

Dennis nodded once again. He twirls his axe and perched it on his back, and walked away. But not before making a stop at the armoury.

* * *

After a while of dressing himself up with armor, gathering his friends and a few extra lords for extra numbers, and arming himself to the teeth. He journeys forward to the Conglomerate, and with an army of both undead and living in tow.

"It might take us a while to get there, while we march, I suggest we tell ourselves some wild tales to pass the time." Bellamy Thorne bellowed out. "Let's draw ourselves a ballot and see who get's to go first."

Bronn grinned. "How do we decide? Should we repeat a number and for anyone that breaks the chain, they get to tell a tale."

"I like that idea! Although, I will admit, you're never gonna get a story out of me, for I never fail to break a chain." Torien boasted with her smug, elven smile.

"Then let's begin! 5!" John Lutwidge began.

"5!" Said Boe Dasher.

"5!" Bellamy yelled, his chins rumbling.

"5." Torien said with a smug tone.

"5!" Bronn yelled.

"6." Dennis said absentmindedly, then his eyes widened as the gears turned on his head as it dawned on him. He looked at them all and muttered "Do over!", but they were relentless, and pressed him to comply. He caved in, and began.

"You better pay attention, because I'll only say it once." Then he clears his throat. "Once upon a time, at the Mercenary's Guild, they looked at a men, who came with a sack, and told them what to do. When they gathered up, he told them that they found a letter from the glaciers of Anthelei. Sent by a group of scholars who went their to study what lies around in the ice."

"What did they find?"

"Well... They found a lot, like bones hidden in the glaciers, and some pieces of weaponry that were... out of place to say the least." Dennis answered briskly. Although, he's willing to admit that he's just retelling a document he read up on during the time he worked with the Interpol for a short time.

Guess Lovecraft did know some things.

"When the mercenaries made it there, they were met with a grisly sight. They found the scholars, mangled and torn apart with, their bones the only thing left on their bodies. The other bones they talked about? Gone with the wind." Dennis continued. "Unnerving to say the least, but now, they have questions. "Who did it?" They wondered, and they decided to start investigating some more. Days upon days, they just couldn't find anything on what caused their gruesome deaths... But they found something... And it was an old city... A city hidden within the ice."

"What lived in there? Penguin people?" The elf joked at him.

"They wished. It was all in ruins, and it wasn't even similar to the others. Queerly shaped with spires, domes, and towers, the ruins felt... alien, as if such architecture was made by hands that didn't came here. As if it came beyond the stars... They looked for more, search for more, but they only thing they found was madness, for upon the writings on the walls, it spoke of knowledge far beyond the comprehension of man. One by one, the mercenaries went mad, and the lord nearly did, but he tried to gather them all up and flee. Unfortunately, the wailing cries of men brought the attention of them. The Old Ones heard it, and so they came, and they chased them out."

With that, Dennis finished his tale, and looked at them like a lost pup, hoping for recognition. But he knew that it's just a silly thing. He's not good at telling stories, nor did he even build himself a career of being a tale-teller. Yet, he still wanted to know what they think. And the final verdict for them is... Mediocre. Just as he predicted.

"I will admit..." Torien piped in. "It reminded me of some tales that happened over at the Black Lands. I know, but it's knowledge is forbidden for mortal minds to know."

"Now that I think about it, where did you come from? Only someone wealthy can even have the luxury of bribing someone to know that." Bronn asked.

"Because I am of royalty." Torien said smugly. Dennis and the others nearly stopped their horses out of surprise just to even look at her. An action that made the Elf smile wider. "You heard me, I am of royalty."

"No wonder you have access to forbidden knowledge, but... If you're of royalty, then why are you here? Much less how long have you been here? You can't just drop something like that and have us accept it with open arms." Dennis asked her.

Torien chuckled nervously, but she never said anything beyond that. In fact, she looks bothered by even saying it. Whatever it was, it could be painful for her to say, so the others didn't bother to ask her more. The only thing they're worried about is making the destination.

* * *

After a while of marching, their numbers grew as they encountered Orella and her troops along the way, and she gladly agreed to join them on the march. After that, they finally made it to the gated walls of the town known as the Conglomerate. The one place the rebels have under control, and guarding over until the end of time. The only thing left to do now is to rally their forces, and call upon the leader to go inside.

Until then, Dennis decides to weigh his options on how to negotiate. Along with other options in case things go awry. Even though he knows that Kazuma has done nothing but good, these people have seen the damages the Black Dogs did that led to their position, so it's fair to assume that they will be distrustful of Kazuma despite him freeing the Seven Shields from their slavery. They might think he's planning to betray them anyway and plunge the continent into an even darker rule.

That, and it's because of that they weren't kidding about how tough it is to navigate through the Red-breaker Hills. They almost lost their supplies due to the terrain, and from the creatures that decided to take residence in there.

And it also includes the fact that the Black Dogs had set up a war camp there, which led to a fight that nearly costed his life. When they saw Orella coming over, they were happy as she was able to replenish the numbers. With all of those troubles he had to endure to cross over, the last thing he needs to do is to go through that hell again empty handed.

Suffice to say, he isn't planning on going empty handed.

"Looks like you have something in your mind."

Dennis turned around, and saw it was Alicia. He only gave her a sigh as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Pretty much." He said as he stared at her. "After the trouble we went through to get here, I would like to go back with my hands full, and finding a shortcut back through."

Alicia chuckled a little in agreement. She walked over closer to him, sighing grievously to herself before she asks him a question. One that happened to be gnawing inside her.

"How do I know that you two aren't planning to betray us? After what those fucks did."

Dennis pursed his lips together as he looks at her queerly. Alicia stared back, ready to fight back as she has a hand on the hilt of her sword. Both of them stared at each other until Dennis broke it by shifting his footing and sighed.

"That's pretty much a good question, but... You see, you should ask that to him. Kazuma started this war, and it's only fitting that the question is directed to him... For me, I'm just surprised that we got this far."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"What do you remember? What did you remember before Kazuma saved you? I already know what happened in the beginning, so I want to know what you thought about before this happened."

Alicia got taken back from what he said, but he still proved a valid point. Other than the painful memories she received from them, she starts wondering herself. What was happening before Kazuma made himself known? And that question can only be answered by her is she goes back, even if it means reliving all of those horrible memories...

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began remembering.

* * *

_"Take it in, bitch!" One man said as he forcefully pushed in his cock deep inside her mouth. She gagged instinctively, but she also let out a moan. A moan of which she always hated to make. But what can you do when you're practically alone, with no one to help you. _

_Black Dogs practically prowled the castle keep she has been held hostage in, and she would've escaped and rallied the people. If only it wasn't too late. Everyone practically feared them as much as they loathed them. But nothing hurt more than the waving crashes of betrayal that piled onto her again and again. _

_She heard all of the wailing screams the nuns made, the ones that she swore to protect. She can still remember all of their pleading faces as they try to look at her, practically begging to be saved. Yet, the worst came when Bearsely betrayed her and took her mercilessly that night. _

_And when she thought it was over, the worst came. She can still remember the tears dripping down Prim's face as Volt raped her in front of her. _

_"You lied to me..." She coaxed out. _

_Gods, she hated hearing it. Gods, she loathed even remembering the words and even remembering it. Yet, it was the one thing she held on to, for every twinge of hate numbed the unwanted pleasure that they gave her. Hell, it works now, as she can barely even feel the cock inside her mouth, and instead glared at the man who even dared to defile her mouth the uncounted time. _

_"You fuckin bitch!" Hicks growled out with a smirk as he slapped her on the cheek. "If I asked you to take it in, I order you to take it in~." _

_She glared even more even as her eyes dared to water. She practically screamed into his cock that she will personally drag him to the suffering pits of the underworld, making him scream as she took all those years of revenge unto him. She hated it. She hated how he just chuckled, even sighing in pleasure as if the threat just gave him what he wanted. _

_She growled, and futilely kicked her feet until another one came and spread her legs apart. "Looks like she's still fighting after all these years!" She heard him say. She growled before making a little 'eep' as she feels him enter her snatch, and moaned a little as he began pounding it. _

_Her torture lasted probably for hours, for she can't even tell how long it has been. Even then, the only thing she wishes for is for it to end quickly. The more she lies there, being used like a cheap whore, the more she wishes to kick them in the face and slit their throats. She doesn't even want to think about this entire event. _

_Well, that is until the door opened and they all stopped. She forcefully pulled the cock out and coughed, then she gritted her teeth until she noticed the atmosphere change. At first, the only thing she felt was that it was filled with the usual lust-filled debauchery these dogs always wallowed in, but now, it felt cold. Really cold, and there was a sense of foreboding fear and angst. If something was able to overpower these kinds of things, then it can only mean it's something much worse... _

_"What is it now, Alois?" Hicks asked him. _

_"Grim news, sir. Something of which that should be brought to our attention." _

_With that, the man walked in, and she can see who it is. For them, it is Alois Breaker, the grand general and strategist for the Black Dogs. One who's no-nonsense attitude can be clearly be seen on his gruff, weathered face, and studious yellow eyes that look like he's always planning ways to crush their enemies. For Alicia, she sees a decent friend. Out of all the Black Dogs, he was arguably the decent one in her humble opinion. He never really cared much about sex, and she can often see the frown present on his face whenever he sees them prioritizing obscene acts instead of the most important issues. _

_She calmed down as she looked at him. After all, he was the one that made sure the trade is continuing with the other lands. Along with the fact that whenever they're alone, he treats her as if she was his own daughter. Embarrassing, but in comparison to being gang raped by Black Dogs, she actually wished that she became his own personal companion. _

_"There have been reports of our patrols being attacked. They say that it was ghouls and ghosts... No one knew where they came from." He said to Hicks, calm clear, and straight to the point. "With all due respect, it is clear that this is serious trouble."_

_"What?! You got to be joking. There is no way that that is possible." _

_"It very much is." Alois argued. "The damages have been also brought to me, and the most concerning part is that they have already wiped out the bandits that allied with us." _

_"Those are...?"_

_"The Order of the Red Hand, The Snake Charmers, the Kings of Leather Capes, and so on. It's even worse that the encampments of the Wild Hunt have already been sacked. I find it disgraceful that a threat like this slipped under our noses. A necromancer is plaguing our lands,and here you are, wasting your time on a whore." _

_Hicks clicked his tongue, yet, he didn't seem to be mad, much less even bothered. Alois only crossed his arms, waiting for him to give his answer. His eyes narrow as he just hears him chuckle lightly. _

_"Don't tell me this isn't a big deal." Alois growled lightly._

_"No no, there's a simple solution to this." He said with a confident grin. "The only thing we need to do is to keep quiet about it, and we deal with it silently."_

_"The people have to know that the lands are unsafe. There's only so much that we can keep things quiet. Do I have to remind you about the riot that happened back at Feoh? Much less what we did to the daughter of the elven king that was went here? I don't think you realize, but keeping things quiet and hidden is a hard task, especially considering that the world has their eyes on us. How would they even react once we let them know of what happened to Celestine?" Alois warned again. _

_Hicks only chuckled again and dismissively waved his hand at him._

_"It'll be fine. I'll even pretend that I didn't know." _

_Alois sighed, but he never argued again. The only thing he did now is just uncross his arms and walked out of the room. Unbeknownst to him, Hicks cursed him under his breath, mostly for the reason that he disrupted the fun. Hicks put his clothes back on and stormed out, leaving the two of them behind. _

_"Well that's frightening." The Dog said as he looked at her again. "Not gonna lie, as much as I like this, I hate the fact that this is what you've been devolved into." _

_"What?" Alicia said to him. Confused. _

_"I mean it. Ever since we won, I've seen those guys hard at work for keeping it a secret. You can distrust me all you want, but the world has their eyes on us. If word comes out, who knows what they'll do." _

_The dog sighed again and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Alicia sighs to herself and thinks about the events that transpired. If a Necromancer is out there, then it brings terror and dread, for every casualty means a new soldier on their ranks. It's already bad enough that the Black Dogs won and claimed the continent, now there's a Dark Lord rising in power. Then again, the thought of that brings some mild comfort to her, as even though the land will be swarmed by death and pestilence. At least the Dogs will die and will lose their kingdom._

* * *

She opened her eyes again, and she's greeted by the sight of Dennis shaking her out of concern. The way his eyes looked made her chuckle a little bit, but the only thing left for her now is to come clean with what she thought.

"It was comforting before he saved us." She began. "When I first heard about it, I knew it will be trouble, but... I will admit. I'd rather die than having the dogs defile me further. I don't care if Eostia turned into a steaming, blasted heath of dark magic, I just want them gone."

Dennis stared at her silently. but he stopped shaking her and let go. And in the nick of timing, the gates now open for them. He looked over, and saw an aged man with a prosthetic arm, and dressed in jade robes. The way how he presented felt noble, and it's almost inspiring. Seeing such a person in a place filled with refugees and other rebels. He hoped that maybe he's the leader of this place, and the negotiations go well for their allies.

"I am Ratcliffe." The man yelled out. "and welcome to the Conglomerate."

And with that, the army marched inside, wasting no time and Dennis gulped under his breath. If there's one thing he hoped, it's that the negotiations go well, for the last thing he needs is him making enemies of the rebellion. He hoped and prayed, and it better go right.


End file.
